Preparatoria Ba Sing Se
by Tophatloa123
Summary: Un calvo, dos morenos, un renegado y una ciega de mal carácter conforman el "equipo avatar" un grupo que estará rodeado de: hermanas locas, recuerdos, amor noticias indeseadas cada tanto y muchos problemas. Mal summary pasen y lean.
1. Vidas Separadas

Ella era una joven chica maestra tierra, con unos ojos verde esmeralda, con muy mal carácter y que rechazaba a todos los chicos que quisieran ser más que amigos, plata no le faltaba, desde bebe estaba cubierta de joyas y regalos pero odiaba todo lo relacionado a la plata. Toph era una de las pocas chicas del mundo que odiaban todo lo relacionado a la moda y los chicos,

Su papa uno de los 3 concejales (gran puesto político) Lao siempre la consentía con regalos cada día y a cada hora, le daba la ropa mas hermosa y cara que se podía conseguir en la gran ciudad a la que se acababan de mudar.

Su mama la amaba pero era la típica mujer que no tenia madera de mama, Poppy tubo a su hija a la cual consintió mucho desde nacida hasta la actualidad pero no sabia como llegar a ella, era tan diferente a cualquier joven, o por lo menos cualquier joven del reino tierra

Con sus 15 años apenas cumplidos Toph hubiera querido tener por lo menos una persona que la quisiera enserio, su mama la amaba verdaderamente y Toph lo sabia pero de la forma en la que quería que fuera, pero no era una princesita consentida y que aceptaba todo como cualquiera, ella era genuina lo único que de enserio adoraba era el tierra control y salir con alguien, pero sus papas decidieron arruinal la poca vida social que tenia por lo tanto en esta nueva ciudad ella no conocía a nadie.

Ese día era "especial" ella empezaba en la "secundaria para privilegiados de Ba Sing Se". No quería ir, ahí solo iba a ver nenes de papa y princesitas que solo se preocupan de la moda.

En la otra punta de la escuela estaba ese chico, uno que amaba todo lo relacionado a las artes con armas y la estrategia, tenía una hermosa hermana que tenia mas pretendientes que pelos en la cabeza, contaban con toda la plata del mundo eran unos jóvenes de 16 y 17 (la edad de Sokka no es la que tendría que ser pero es para que quede mejor de acuerdo a la historia). Los dos se llevaban como si fueran amigos y la verdad es que se eran confidentes y nunca se peleaban realmente salvo las típicas peleas entre hermanos. Sokka y Katara eran hijos del gobernador de la gran ciudad sureña, el polo sur era una hermosa metrópolis que brillaba en el esplendor de una gran era de riqueza y alegría, Hakoda era el gran jefe de la ciudad y por lo tanto Katara y Sokka rebozaban en plata, pero ya no vivían en el sur, de habían mudado por motivos políticos a la ciudad capital del Reino Tierra y tenían que empezar una nueva vida ya que su padre tendría que quedarse 2 años en esa ciudad y por lo tanto ellos también.

Ninguno de los dos eran lo que la sociedad esperaba, de Sokka se esperaba una gran habilidad en política, la tenia pero la odiaba por lo tanto no la demostraba. De Katara en cambio se esperaba una niña mimada que hiciera loo que esperaban y que dejara de lado sus habilidades innatas en el agua control para casarse y heredar la herencia de su familia junto a su hermano Sokka.

Aang formaba parte del comité de bienvenida de la secundaria para privilegiados de Ba Sing Se, el tenia 15 en menos de un mes cumplía los 16 y no tenia padres, ellos habían muerto, su madre tenia una enfermedad terminal y su padre la amaba mucho entonces apenas supo la noticia de marcho, no podía verla debilitare y morir, Aang no había nacido cuando se fue su padre, y su mama murió apenas nació pero lo adopto un hombre bondadoso junto a su esposa, pero hacia unos años la mujer que Aang consideraba su mama se marcho, dejo al hombre llamado Gyatso y al joven Aang de en ese entonces 10 años, pero él vivía feliz bajo los cuidados de Gyatso que lo quria como a un hijo propio.

Aang vivía humildemente y no le importaba el dinero más de lo necesario, iba a ese colegio por una beca que le habían dado, aunque el fuera muy inteligente no sabia porque le habían dado esa beca, la verdad es que mucho no le importaba, tampoco le importaba demasiado todo lo que dijeran los profesores, nunca prestaba atención, de pasaba la clase dibujando o solo pensando, era un maestro aire por excelencia amaba su elemento y no lo usaba para nada más que para los duelos extracurriculares-escolares- y para ejercitar el elemento de forma pacífica. su amigo Zuko no lo solía entender mucho el peleaba todo el tiempo en uso de su elemento, el fuego, el solo lo veía como pelea, agua fuego tierra y aire, solo los veía como armas y eso llevaba a constantes luchas de palabras entre Aang y Zuko, pero aun asi se llevaban muy bien, Zuko era hijo del presidente de la nación del fuego, pero su padre y su mama se habían separado, y Zuko se mudo con su mama Ursa y su hermana Azula a Ba Sing se, de vez en cuando visitaban a su papa que le tenía una gran antipatía a su hijo primogénito Zuko pero amaba a su hijita Azula, Zuko tenia 17 al igual que Sokka y u hermana menor Azula tenia unos 16 recien cumplidos.

Ese era el primer día del colegio y era un nuevo año en el que se iban a conocer personas totalmente diferentes, iban a vivir historia de amor conflictos y amistades que nunca soñaron, serian casi una familia después de pelear y reamigarse.


	2. becas y familias

Aang formaba parte del comité de bienvenida de la secundaria para privilegiados de Ba Sing Se, el tenia 15 en menos de un mes cumplía los 16 y no tenia padres, ellos habían muerto, su madre tenía una enfermedad terminal y su padre la amaba mucho entonces apenas supo la noticia de marcho, no podía verla debilitare y morir, Aang no había nacido cuando se fue su padre, y su mama murió apenas nació pero lo adopto un hombre bondadoso junto a su esposa, hacia unos años la mujer que Aang consideraba su mama se marcho, dejo al hombre llamado Gyatso y al joven Aang de en ese entonces 10 años, pero él vivía feliz bajo los cuidados de Gyatso que lo quería como a un hijo propio.

Aang vivía humildemente y no le importaba el dinero más de lo necesario, iba a ese colegio por una beca que le habían dado, aunque él fuera muy inteligente no sabía porque le habían dado esa beca, la verdad es que mucho no le importaba, tampoco le importaba demasiado todo lo que dijeran los profesores, nunca prestaba atención, de pasaba la clase dibujando o solo pensando, era un maestro aire por excelencia amaba su elemento y no lo usaba para nada más que para los duelos extracurriculares-escolares- y para ejercitar el elemento de forma pacífica. su amigo Zuko no lo solía entender mucho el peleaba todo el tiempo en uso de su elemento, el fuego, el solo lo veía como pelea, agua fuego tierra y aire, solo los veía como armas y eso llevaba a constantes luchas de palabras entre Aang y Zuko, pero aun así se llevaban muy bien, Zuko era hijo del presidente de la nación del fuego, pero su padre y su mama se habían separado, y Zuko se mudo con su mama Ursa y su hermana Azula a Ba Sing se, de vez en cuando visitaban a su papa que le tenía una gran antipatía a su hijo primogénito Zuko pero amaba a su hijita Azula, Zuko tenía 17 al igual que Sokka y su hermana menor Azula tenía unos 16 recién cumplidos.

Ese era el primer día del colegio y era un nuevo año en el que se iban a conocer personas totalmente diferentes, iban a vivir historia de amor conflictos y amistades que nunca soñaron, serian casi una familia después de pelear y reamigarse.


	3. ¿Confias?

Katara se encontraba camino a la escuela leyendo un libro llamado "las ventajas de ser invisible", ella leía siempre lo cual ocasionaba siempre una que otra burla de su hermano mayor, a ella no le molestaba, estaba acostumbrada además sabía que su hermano solo la molestaba en chiste, en realidad se llevaban muy bien y eran muy unidos en comparación a otros hermanos, ella tenía 16 años recién cumplidos. Casualmente cumplía el mismo día la misma edad que la hija menor del presidente de la nación del fuego, una joven popular pero con una rebuscada mente rápida y eficaz aunque malvada y vengativa, Azula era hermosa, adinerada inteligente y prácticamente no tenía ningún defectos; según todos decían ella era la hija favorita de su padre, tenía buenas notas en todas las materias. Katara también tenía notas excelentes pero ella no esperaba ninguna atención por eso. Tenía pretendientes de sobra ya que sinceramente era hermosa, rechazaba a todos en especial a todos los que creían que si tenían plata eran perfectos.

Se creía que Azula le tenía celos a Katara pero nadie lo sabia concretamente, Azula tenía más plata y recursos que Katara o que casi todos los que estaban ahí presentes. En caso de tenerle celos, solo podía inventar algo para que la cambiaran de aula porque para el colmo de la situación ellas estaban en el mismo curso.

Para interrumpir sus pensamientos apareció un chico que según ella sabía iba a la misma escuela que ella, corría como si llegara tarde a la escuela, ese día Katara había salido temprano por lo tanto le quedaban unas cuadras para llegar y además bastante tiempo para que tocara la campana. Ese chico de la choco y la tiro, aparentemente además de apurado también iba leyendo, probablemente por eso la choco, ella antes de reaccionar vio la tapa del libro y vio que él tenía el mismo libro que ella, le pareció extraño pero mientras pensaba en eso no se dio cuenta de que estaba tiraba en medio de la vereda y que ese chico la miraba con una cara que a primera vista reflejaba la culpa, sus ojos grises eran muy sinceros, solía tener muy mal temperamento ante estas cosas pero viéndolo así tan arrepentido decidió, mas bien no pudo enojarse.

-perdón… perdón… perdón… perdón… lo siento mucho, discúlpame no te vi estaba muy apurado y además distraído- dijo el chico mientras literalmente se lanzaba al suelo solo para juntar las osas de Katara, mientras ella lo veía divertido.

- deja, no te preocupes está todo bien, además ya levantaste todas mis cosas, deja que yo las guardo, fuera de esto, que buen libro que estás leyendo- dijo Katara de una forma tan dulce que hasta a ella la sorprendió, solía tener un carácter aparentemente seco con quienes no conocía pero ese chico despertaba lo mejor en ella.

- ¿te molesta si vamos juntos a la escuela? Entre este año a la escuela y la verdad no conozco a nadie, además parece que tienes un buen gusto literario- dijo Aang que dentro suyo estaba completamente embobado por esa chica de piel bronceada aparentemente no era de originaria de Ba Sing Se, además el sabia completamente quien era esa chica, era la hija menor de el jefe del polo sur, una de las dos ciudades de los polos, ahora mismo su puesto político o lo que fuera no le importaba para nada, solo le importada que era muy hermosa además de tener un cuerpo esbelto y completamente hermoso, tenía unos ojos azules como el mar que reflejaban el mas mínimo movimiento, estos estaban rodeados por un pelo marrón y brillante con ondulaciones que llevaba peinado con dos trenzas que enmarcaban su rostro, y lo demás caía en unas sueltas ondulaciones.

Katara ni siquiera pudo pensar en negarle algo a ese joven que aunque nunca había visto estudiando bien sabía a que aula iría porque lo había visto hacia una o dos semanas entregando un certificado que claramente especificaba que el chico tenía una beca muy importante, Katara sabia quien era ese chico, no tenia falta de dinero, su padre era un hombre importante pero se sabia que los dos aun contando con mucha plata, no gastaban mas de lo necesario. Cuando lo choco ella levanto la cabeza con cara de pocos amigos pero lo vio levantando todas sus cosas como si fuera su sirviente, i bien el chico termino levanto la cabeza y cuando Katara vio esos orbes grises que parecían una tormenta pero al mismo tiempo inspiraban una tremenda paz que Katara no llegaba a comprender, pero no le importaba porque esos ojos la enamoraron igual que esa sonrisa, tan adulta y al mismo tiempo inocente como la de un niño al que están retando. Pero se percato de que seguía en el piso y ese chico estaba hace más de un minuto con su mano tendida para ayudarla.

-Perdóname, me sumí en mis pensamientos, por supuesto, vamos juntos pero antes que nada ¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo Katara que aunque sabía muy bien su nombre quería escucharlo y además establecer una conversación con ese chico que la miraba y la enamoraba mas a cada segundo.

- mi nombre es Aang Air, soy un maestro aire, perdón debe ser obvio ya que tengo flechas que solo tiene un maestro, y…

- jajajaj tranquilo no te voy a comer, note desde el comienzo que eran un maestro aire pero igual no te preocupes solo estamos hablando como personas comunes- dijo que Katara que seguramente estaba más nerviosa que Aang.

- ok- dijo con una reluciente sonrisa- ¿vos sos Katara Water?

-si soy yo, quien te lo dijo? Aunque supongo que es obvio, no hay mucha gente de la tribu agua en Ba Sing Se supongo y además no creo que…

- donde quedo la relajación Katara?

- jajaj perdón pero siempre hablo asi cuando me pongo nerviosa- golpe mental, porque dije eso? Podía inventar alguna otra cosa pero nooo Salí con lo primero que se me paso por la cabeza y justamente tenia que ser la verdad.

- ¿te molesto? Si quieres me voy.- dijo un Aang deprimido porque aparentemente estresaba a esa chica a la que ya había molestado ese día, y por su naturaleza eso era más que raro para él.

No, nononon no me molestas, además solo quedan dos cuadras para llegar a la escuela, no te preocupes y además olvidate de todo lo del choque de hoy, empezemos de nuevo. ¿En qué división estas Aang?- dijo una curiosa Katara que mu dentro suyo rezaba porque el estuviera en la misma división que ella.

-Todavia no lo se, tengo que ir a buscar mi horario, ahora que lo pienso ¡tengo que buscar mi horario!

-Aang en 5 minutos toca el timbre yo te acompaño pero hay que correr!

- creo que tengo una forma mas rápida, ¿confias en mi?

Aunque no lo conocera ace mas de 20 minutos ese chico irradiaba confianza, por eso y solo eso es que Katara le dijo que si aun teniendo miedo de lo que pudiera pasar, pero lo único que llego a ver era un aparato que ella bien conocía, un planeador de los maestros aire.

-En esto llegaremos menos cansados y más rápido a la escuela Katara- le dijo Aang con una gran sonrisa, esa chica lo tenía a sus pies y el quería impresionarla, ya sea usando su aire control como siendo amable, en el momento en que vio esa piel morena y esos cristales azules, no le podía negar nada, y si ella quería ir rápido solo por el entonces no irían rapido sino rapidísimo.

- estas seguro de esto Aang? Nunca anduve en uno de esos planeadores y no creo que sea muy fácil llevar el doble del peso…

Pero cuando se detuvo a pensarlo ya estaba volando por encima de la escuela y a punto de aterrizar.

* * *

_hola:) gracias a los que lean mi historia, por favor no sean muy duros, es el primer fic que escribo asi que espero que les guste, como dije en mi perfil no se si soy muy buena pero espero que lo disfruten._

_no e dejado mensajes en lo capitulos anteriores porque la verdad no se ni siquiera muy bien el fan f. _

_paciencia, puede que tarde en actualizar pero como es el primero todavia estoy fliz de estar escribiendo y mañana mismo voy a subir el capitulo 4. denme sus opiniones (malas y espero que buenas si lo meresco) _

_Toph se despide_


	4. Presencia Indeseada

**Nieve Taisho: **despues va a aparecer algo de toca pero al final sera masomenos en el capitulo 7 porque los demas los tengo escritos, aparece un comenzo de toca hasta hora pero no hay casi nada de actividad Tokka

**-****Presencia Indeseada****-**

Bajaron en la entrada de la plaza donde estaban esparcidos los estudiantes de toda la preparatoria y todos los años, no todos los días aparecía un joven maestro pleno que recién sea de primero, normalmente ya entrada la madurez de edad los maestros recibían sus tatuajes, esos que tanto dolían pero los acompañaban toda su vida para llenarlos de orgullo.

Pero otra cosa que sorprendía todos e quien bajaba con ese maestro esa la mismísima Katara Water, hermosa como casi ninguna pero rechazaba a todos, ¿Quién sería el afortunado?

Katara sentía que todos la miraban entonces ni bien tocaron el suelo salieron corriendo los dos a la secretaria a buscar el horario de Aang, ni bien llegaron agarraron el horario lo mas rápido posible y Katara se lo saco a Aang para leerlo, tenían todas, pero todas las horas juntos. Esto confundió a Katara porque no tenia todas las horas en común con nadie, ni siquiera en años anteriores, pero aparentemente algo había, y la atraía hacia ese maestro de ojos grises, lo sentía tan poderoso pero a la vez tan… humilde, eso lo describía en todos los sentidos, cualquiera de os de esa preparatoria si a tan corta edad tuvieran sus flechas lo presumirían en todos los medios, pero ese chico era tan bueno y tan común.

Aang la miraba por detrás, se la notaba seria, pero él no sabía si era de concentrada enojada o de que era exactamente esa cara.

-Tenemos todas las horas en común- dijo de una forma que involuntariamente salió "seca", ella no quería sonar emocionada que es lo que en realidad ella sentía.

- ¿no te caigo bien no? – pregunto un Aang con aire decepcionado como si estuviera Pinchado.

- si me caes bien ¿Por qué?

- porque suenas enojada por tener horas en común conmigo, si quieren hablo con el director que me cambien horas si es posible y…

- tranquilízate, por lo menos ya tenes una amiga en tu división estoy feliz de estar con vos pero me parece raro porque con nadie tengo todas las horas en común

Cuando salían se encontraron con Sokka, el hermano mayor de Katara que la verla con un chico instantáneamente corrió hacia ella, se alegraba de verla con alguien ya que aunque fuera popular y tenía un imán natural hacia los chicos, ella o aceptaba a nadie sin pensarlo mucho y que el supiera era la primera vez que Katara veía a ese chico.

-hola hermanita- saludo Sokka observando minuciosamente a ese chico- hola, ¿cómo te llamas?- le pregunto a Aang haciéndose el interesado pero solo le importaba saber por qué estaba con su hermana

- hola Sokka, que raro, ¿Qué haces acá?- preguntaba Katara con una vos con la que Sokka de dio plena cuenta de que no era bienvenido en ese momento pero izo como que no dio cuenta y siguió hablando.

- hola mm… ¿Sokka? Mi nombre es Aang soy un monje y estoy recorriendo la escuela con Katara para conocerla.

- ¿desde cuándo mi antipática hermanita da tours? – dijo Sokka con la vos burlona que usaba todo el tiempo.

En ese momento Katara controlo el agua de una de los tantos bebederos de la escuela, y lo tiro sobre Sokka, no era mucha agua pero era lo suficiente para que se quejara.

-¡Katara! ¡sécame ya!- dijo un Sokka con todo su pelo mojado. Aang se reia para sus adentros además de pensando que Katara no había movido un pelo para hacer ese simple movimiento de agua control. Aparentemente Sokka no tenia ningun control, porque sus dos paras eran de la tribu agua asi que otro control no podían tener.

En ese momento Katara con un simple movimiento seco a Sokka justo para el momento en el que toco el timbre, Sokka tenía un año más así que iba segundo, ahí se separaron Katara y Aang tenían ciencias y como estaban en la otra punta de la escuela llegaron un poco tarde pero justo antes que el profesor solo quedaban dos lugares, en bancos diferentes pero uno atrás del otro.

* * *

_espero que les este gustando, ya tengo otros 3 capítulos escritos así que seguramente publicare mas seguido, puede que uno por día, eso depende de la actividad que tenga el fic, si veo que a alguien le guste lo seguiré sino... veremos:)_

_Toph se despide_


	5. Incluido en el grupo

_**Mamrirosa**: perdón por no agradecerte en el capitulo anterior, muchísimas gracias, después voy a buscar tu historia_ aunque_ tenga muy pocos capítulos:) espero que algún día la termines._

**_a todos aquellos que lean la historia aunque sea sin dejar un rewiew, muchas gracias, y espero seguir teniendo su apoyo :)_**

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Incluido al** **Grupo.**

Recién entraban, Katara y Aang no sabían quiénes eran los que tenían a lado pero estaban uno delante del otro así que Katara se dio vuelta para hablar con Aang, apenas se habían visto esa mañana pero tenían una conexión que no se forma normalmente hasta mucho tiempo pasado, en especial contando que Katara no se llevaba muy bien con los chicos.

Aang no tenia problemas con ninguna persona, no hacia prejuicios de nadie y no le gustaba que hicieran prejuicios de el, esa chica parecía importante y tenia fama de rechazar a todos los chicos, pero a él lo acepto y de hecho le hablaba como si ya se conocieran.

Ambos adolescentes estaban en sus pensamientos cuando vieron a alguien caminar hacia ellos, esa chica no era cualquiera de todas las chicas caprichosas de esa escuela, era Toph Bei Fong, hija del concejal mayor del reino tierra, era la chica mas adinerada del reino tierra después de la hija del presidente, pero sin embargo, era la chica más simple que pudiera encontrar el mundo, se sabía que nació viendo pero tenía una enfermedad en la vista, después de dos meses de nacida, perdió casi toda su vista, y a los cinco meses ya no veía nada. Pero se sabía que de alguna manera siempre camino completamente sola y era mucho más independiente que otras chicas.

Vestida con un pantalón ajustado, verde y que estaba todo rasgado, tenía una musculosa negra con arriba una remera pupera que era suelta muy grande, pero le quedaba perfecta, además de esto tenía un flequillo que cubría sus dos ojos completamente ciegos, este flequillo y todo su pelo atado en una moña por detrás tenían mechitas verdes en diferente tonos siempre oscuros.

-Hola Katara,- dijo la chica que se la veía feliz aunque sus ojos no expresaban nada- tanto tiempo, se que te prometí que te iba a visitar al Polo Sur pero mi padre no m dejo además en el hielo no veo, y odio a mis guardias.

- está bien Toph, yo también prometí visitarte pero es que este verano nos fuimos a unas "vacaciones familiares", y no podía escapar ya que son las primeras en mucho tiempo. Bueno eso no importa, ahora estamos de nuevo en la escuela, te presento a Aang en un maestro aire.

- Katara Water hablando con un chico sin rechazarlo? Esto si que es noticia de primera plana jajaja. Me di cuenta que es un maestro aire, tiene unos pies tan ligeros que ante mis vibraciones podría ser una bailarina.

-un gusto, un gusto conocerte, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-Katara Water Toph Bei Fong y Aang Air, ya estamos en clase por si no se dieron cuenta, pero si quieren los esperamos unos minutos más y nos cuentan a todos de que hablan- dijo el profesor de ciencias naturales el profesor Kuruk, era buen maestro pero era muy estricto.

-lo siento profesor- dijo Katara- *Toph vete a tu banco*- se susurro a lo que Toph disimuladamente le lanzó una mirada que ella conocía que significaba: hablamos después princesa del azúcar

Pasaron las horas pero Katara prácticamente no escuchaba a el profesor Kuruk, ella estaba pensando, todo el tiempo miraba por el rabillo del ojo a Aang y el la miraba no disimuladamente, y después trazaba líneas, se notaba de lejos que el no estaba prestando atención.

Cuando toco el timbre cada uno agarro sus cosas y se juntaron en la puerta del salón, Katara y Toph salieron y esperaron en la puerta a Aang, a Toph no le había caído mal ese chico, puede que porque apenas si se habían saludado, además ese chico le interesaba a Katara, otra cosa es que él le quería preguntar algo, seguramente le preguntaría algo por sus ojos o si no necesitaba ayuda, pero si lo hacia ella le daría una paliza.

Cuando salió fue junto a ellas, y los tres se fueron a un punto que era un patio de la escuela, tenía una fuente y era bueno para practicar cualquier elemento, ya sea el fuego o el aire, como la tierra y el fuego, ahí se juntaban siempre Toph y Katara con Sokka y Zuko, Zuko era un amigo de Sokka que tenía su misma edad, a veces con ellos también iba Yue una chica que tenia la misma edad que Sokka, a ella le gustaba Sokka y en un momento habían salido pero no duraron mucho.

Entre otras personas también a veces iba Suki, ella también gustaba de Sokka pero la diferencia es que, entre otras palabras estaban "saliendo" pero el ya le había dicho que no quería ser nada de ella más que un amigo. Porque a él le gustaba otra chica, una de ojos color blanco, inexpresivos, pero para el ese par de cristales eran lo más hermoso que había.

Ya habían llegado todos, y Katara presento a Aang, cuando ya todos estaban hablando apareció alguien.

-hola Katara, no pensaste en saludarme hoy?- apareció alguien que Katara no esperaba y la verdad no quería ver.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, mañana subo otro capitulo y seguramente empezare a subir todos los dias un nuevo capitulo. estoy muy feliz de tener dos comentarios (para mi es bastante considerando que no soy muy buena en esto) y espero tener mas:) leerlos me da ganas de seguir escribiendo la historia.**

**espero opiniones CHAU! (Toph se despide). espero que tengan suerte **

**NOTICIAS:**** pronto subire un capitulo navideño.**


	6. Confusión, pasado y rencor

**se acepta toda critica constructiva, no insultos.**

**(en este momento el capitulo no tiene nada en la historia pero es corto y después va a formar parte importante de la historia.)**

**hoy subo dos capítulos. este que es corto y uno que es mas largo.**

**muchisimas gracias a cualquiera que lea mi fic, por avos dejen rewiews cos sus opiniones, las buenas si las merezco y las malas para mejorar. me da alegria ver que hay porlomenos una o dos personas que les gusta mi fic.**

**mis sincero agradecimientos a Marmariposa y Nieve Taisho que dejan sus rewiews**

* * *

Capitulo 6:Persona Molesta.

Era una persona que sinceramente Katara no quería ver, tenía el pelo corto hasta los ojos, y una vos seca y grave además de usar ropa suelta todo el tiempo, era Jet, con su amiguita Smellerbee, Katara había cometido el error vital de creer que era una persona de fiar. A él en toda su vida nunca había dejado de gustarle Katara, ya sea por sus ojos de cristal como por su pelo sedoso o puede que por su esbelto cuerpo, toda ella junto a sus habilidades de maestra, era una sirena, era completamente perfecta según la escuela. Con solo 6 años controlaba innatamente su elemento (como para su edad) siempre tuvo una habilidad y conexión fuera de lo común con su elemento por lo que toda su clase de agua control la envidiaba, luego en la escuela siempre fue la clase de chica que era el modelo, por eso siempre todas las chicas quisieron ser ella, por lo menos por un día en su vida.

Resulta que Jet, era el chico que todas deseaban, y Katara era la chica que todos los chicos deseaban, pero a Katara de solo ver a Jet le daba repulsión. Jet no la dejaba, una de sus pocas cualidades es que no se rendía por nada ni nadie. Durante todo este tiempo de rechazo, insistió, insistió hasta el cansancio, cuando Katara se rindió de rechazar a Jet, empezaron a salir pero no salieron por más que unos días cuando Katara vio a Jet con otra, le cortó la cara (metafórica y físicamente).

En ese momento jet seguía "amando" a Katara, seguía viéndola como un premio que tenía que ser suyo.

Por otro lado estaba Smellerbee, una chica del reino tierra que odiaba a Katara, esa chica que era un símbolo exacto de la perfección, esos ojos celestes que para ella solo dejaban ver que no era más que una chica, pero no, todos la veían como la princesita de la escuela, a Smellerbee su belleza la molestaba como un recordatorio de que _su_ "amado" nunca la vería como mas que una chica común y corriente que hacia vagos intentos para llamar su atención. A Smellerbee le gustaba Jet, el ya lo sabía pero la había rechazado porque quería simplemente a Katara. Cuando Smellerbee se entero de la ruptura de Jet y Katara aprovecho el momento para consolarlo y soñar con que el la viera como mas que una amiga. Pero eso no paso, nunca paso, y Smellerbee espero, y espero a que algo sucediera, algún milagro que la alejara. Hasta ahora no había sucedido entonces ella seguía en la sombra de la princesita perfecta en la busca de una solución a sus problemas, como esa solución no llegaba solo se esmero en crear chismes que le quitaran perfección.

-Katara, tranquilízate- era Aang, sorprendido de todo el poder que desencadenaban solamente sus pensamientos, todo el agua, liquida gaseosa y congelada ahora estaba bajo su completo control y Jet se había ganado sus buenos golpes por molestar a Katara, cuando vio todo el agua moverse y congelándose en formas de daga, ni bien vio ese control perfeto del elemento, corrió, y huyo corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana.

Katara bajo el agua, Jet se había ido, pero ahí seguía Smellerbee, esa chica a la que ganas de molestar no le faltaban.

-Con que la princesa de a escuela se consiguió un noviecito ¿no?- tenía esa voz que ella particularmente odiaba,- pero "Katarita" es el primer día, ¿no te parece muy rápido todavía?

-vete Smellerbee, puede que tu jefecito cobarde necesite un hombro para llorar.

- lo siento mi señora- dijo con una falsa reverencia- no era mi intención molestarla.

- ah no, ahora si que no…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. ya dije, no tiene mucha importancia por ahora pero despues tendra sus efectos en la historia.**

**Besos, Toph**


	7. Recuerdos del Sur

**HOLA de nuevo! este es el segundo capitulo del dia, mañana subo el proximo.**

**Este Capitulo va dedicado a Nieve Taisho que comparte el mor hacia la hermosa pareja Tokka y que me deja sus rewiews, **

**Nieve: te dije que pronto iba a incluir algo mas de Tokka, habra mas a futuro.**

**MarMapriposa: muchas gracias por los rewiews y espero que la historia sea de u agrado. espero tu opinion.**

* * *

Capitulo 7: Recuerdos en el Sur

Toph si que no estaba tranquila, esa chica no paraba de molestarlos, ella era parte de uno de los tres grupos populares, los otros dos eran el de Jet, conformado por él y sus cuatro pesados: Smellerbee, Longshot, Pipsqueak y un chico que era huérfano, pero lo adopto la familia de Pipsqueak y desde entonces siempre estaban juntos, a él le decían El Duque. El otro grupo era el grupo de Azula, la hermana menor de Zuko, además de azula también habían otras dos chicas que se llamaban Mai y Ty Lee, también habían dos chicos que no eran "Miembros" oficiales en el grupo se llamaban Chan y Ruon-Jian

Los tres grupos no se podían ver ni en figuritas, siempre estaban en conflictos, pero sin embargo, Jet gustaba de Katara y Zuko gustaba de Mai, y viceversa a Mai también le gustaba Zuko.

Toph reacciono mal ante la presencia de Smellerbee y además sintió que sacaba una foto, entonces con una piedra le golpeo la mano, a nadie le dolería eso pero la distrajo para que se le callera la cámara en el agua, luego la hundió hasta las rodillas en tierra y tranquilamente se levanto, camino hacia ella pero a cada paso de Toph, la chica se hundía mas, luego de 3 pasos llego a Smellerbee que estaba hundida hasta el cuello en la tierra.

-*ya te puedes ir*- le susurro- *y si vuelves no solo que te hundo entera, te voy a dar una buena paliza por metida*

Mientras tanto, atrás de Toph estaban Katara, Sokka, Yue, Suki, Aang y Zuko intentando no reírse de la cara que tenia Smellerbee.

Sokka no miraba a Smellerbee, el miraba a la hermosa maestra tierra que en un paso pudo hundirse en su corazón, vino con toda su rudeza y lo dejo embobado, era completamente perfecta ante sus ojos, esos ojos blancos irradiaban luz de por si solos, las únicas personas en las que había visto eso además de Toph eran su mama y Katara. Pero ella, una joven maestra ciega que a primera vista es débil como una flor pero con un solo movimiento de sus brazos, puede levantar la escuela entera, tenia una personalidad fuerte y un cuerpo esbelto, era de altura mediana, pero perfecta para su edad, odiaba los zapatos y cando las tenía que usar les arrancaba las suelas. Pero el creía que Toph no gustaba de el, que no le correspondía, no por clase social ni mucho menos, pero Toph no se enamoraba, ella era muy fuerte y dura como para enamorarse, no necesitaba nada de nadie, y odiaba tener que ligarse a alguien, a menos que fueran lazos de amistad.

Lo que él no sabía es que Toph estaba locamente enamorada de esa persona que no podía ver, pero sabía que era sincero, en todo lo que le decía y todos los halagos disimulados que le mandaba, el nunca le mentía, era una de las pocas personas que aun haciendo estupideces le causaba una verdadera gracias, Sokka, un chico fuerte que no tenía miedo de decir la verdad a nadie, pero ella sabía que el seguramente gustaba de Suki, una bella chica que era femenina pero al mismo tiempo era fuerte.

Ellos creían que no tenían oportunidades uno con el otro pero se conocían hacía mucho tiempo.

_Toph conoció a Katara cuando ambas tenían 4 años, en ese entonces Sokka tenía 5 y siempre estaban los tres juntos, el papa de Toph tenía que ir al polo sur por una cuestión de negocios entre la capital del reino tierra y el polo sur, ahí también conocieron a los hijos del presidente de la nación del fuego y a la hija de el presidente del polo norte, Yue a algunas personas les daba miedo pero ellos se hicieron sus mejores amigos, ella había nacido muerta y vivió por un espíritu._

_Pero a Toph y Sokka no les importaban todos los demás, ellos desde que se conocieron se apartaban de los demás y estaban juntos. El día que Toph estaba yéndose del polo sur la última persona con la que hablo fue Sokka, en ese momento Toph ya tenía 5 y Sokka 6, ella fue a su habitación y le dejo una cata sin que él se diera cuenta, luego fue al muelle donde estaban hablando Lao y Hakoda, pero eso era hielo, Toph no veía nada y jugando con Sokka de cayó al agua, el agua helada y además de estar congelándose ella no sabía nadar, no veía nada, sentía que iba a morir, sus padres no estaban con ellos y la única persona que la vio ahí era Sokka, el no dudo un segundo en tirarse al agua a salvar a su amiga, muriéndose de frio en las heladas aguas el polo sur Sokka se tiro del muelle y clavo su boomerang en el hielo para colgar a Toph de el, mientras Toph aguantaba agarrada del boomerang, Sokka salió del agua, y desde arriba alzo a Toph para sacarla, cuando salió, estaba muerta del frio, había pasado por lo menos cinco minutos en el agua pataleando hasta que Sokka la dejo colgada del hielo, sus piernas seguían dentro del agua, y pasaron 2 minutos mas hasta que salió del todo, estaba congelada pero además no podía mover las piernas, estas habían pasado mucho tiempo en el hielo y ahora estaban todas frias, además el viento polar la enfriaba aun mas, Sokka también estaba todo mojado pero aun así la cargo como pudo con la poca fuerza que puede tener un chico de 6 años, la llevo a el primer lugar al que llego, era la casa de una mujer, el no la conocía pero si o si en ese momento necesitaba algo con que cubrirse él y Toph, dejo a Toph escondida mientras entraba por una ventana abierta, robo una manta lo suficientemente grande para cubrirlos pero no tan gruesa y grande porque ya no tenía mas fuerzas, sus ropas mojadas de agregaban peso, además de agregar a Toph que también tenía la ropa mojada._

_Llego como pudo a el edificio principal de la ciudad, a lado estaba su casa, entro y dejo a Toph en el sillón, le saco la manta, también estaba mojada ahora por cubrirlos entonces subió corriendo, solo se saco el grueso saco del polo sur que llevaba, y fue corriendo a la habitación de su hermana, en ese m omento la casa estaba completamente vacía, estaban todos en el puerto y Katara estaba con Yue y Zuko, Azula se había ido porque odiaba el polo sur, entonces como estaba todo desierto, tomo ropa de su hermana y todos los toallas que encontró, cuando bajo, Toph estaba desmallada y tenía la cara azul de congelada , le saco toda la ropa mojada _**(es un momento de vida muerte para Toph por eso y solo por ESO Sokka le saco la ropa a Toph) **_y la metió en una bañera con agua muy caliente, Toph estaba más o menos estable, tenía su color pálido normal, no había despertado todavía pero estaba mejor, la seco con extremo cuidado y la vistió, luego la recostó en la cama de la habitación de huéspedes, la sala había quedado por completo llena de toallas y además estaba tirada la ropa de Toph, Sokka lo había dejado todo allí y no se molesto en juntarlo porque el también estaba helado, lleno de nuevo la tina con agua caliente y se metió, el agua estaba hirviendo pero el ya estaba dejando de sentir sus extremidades, izo el mismo procedimiento que izo con Toph, pero el no se acosto, se quedo sentado en la punta de la cama viendo si Toph se levantaba, ni bien despertó ella sintió ese rostro completamente atento a ella preguntándole cosas, pero no escuchaba nada_

_-Toph! Toph! ¿estas bien?- Preguntaba un Sokka que según ella recordaba la saco del agua.-_

_Toph no tenía energías en ese momento, además había pasado muchísimo frio, tenía hambre y no tenía fuerza además, había usado la poca fuerza que tenia para flotar por unos minutos; pero con el mayor de sus esfuerzos se levanto y se sentó aunque Sokka insistía en que se sentara._

_El preparo un té, Toph escucho que se había quemado cuando calentaba el agua, pero el le llevo como pudo ese té, en la bandeja había cualquier cosa, desde galletitas hasta una lechuga._

De eso había pasado mucho tiempo y ella recordaba con nitidez todo lo que paso ese día, o por lo menos todo el tiempo que estuvo consiente, ese día su amor hacia Sokka creció más de lo que ella podía creer, ese día prometieron que ninguno contaría lo que paso ese día, Toph no quería que sus papas supieran eso porque la tratarían con mas sobreprotección de la que ya le daban, Sokka no quería que nadie se enterara de que ella estuvo a punto de morir, sabía que si eso se sabía, los papas de Toph no la dejarían volver.

Pero toco la campana para arruinar los recuerdos…

* * *

**Este capitulo personalmente me gusta (no por ser creida) espero que les haya gustado tambien a ustedes. me despido y mañana subo el capitulo 8 que les adelanto que se va a llamar: "Demasiada Atencion."**

**chau, espero sus opiniones y me despido... Toph**


	8. Demasiada Atención

**Aca esta el capitulo 8, espero que les gusten.**

**este fic se lo dedico a todo aquel que me siga en la historia, espero que lo revisen todos los dias porque yo lo atualizo todos los dias. **

**espero que lo disfruten y los dejo leer:**

* * *

Capitulo 8: Demasiada Atención.

Ahora Aang y Katara tenían lengua, luego de eso tenían el descanso y era la hora del almuerzo, en esta hora llegaron a tiempo entonces se sentaron juntos, la excusa de Katara para sentarse con Aang era que el no conocía a nadie más entonces ya que a ella la conocía se podían sentar juntos. Pero antes de la profesora entraron tres personas más. Para aumentar la mañana suerte de estar con Smellerbee el descanso anterior, ahora tenía horas junto con Azula, la señorita perfección, siempre se potenciaban, cada una tenía una belleza y una inteligencia que superaba lo común. Azula, tenía en todas las notas 10 o un A+, no participaba mucho pero cuando Katara quería contestar, Ella tenía que hacerlo, no podía dejar que Water fuera mejor que ella, siempre había sido así su relación y lo seria toda su vida, siempre las comparaban, a sea por su popularidad o su inteligencia, pero lo que más le molestaba a las dos es que les comparaban en belleza, azula tenía un pelo negro como nadie, las únicas personas con ese color tan puro de negro eran sus padres y su hermano, además, tenia un cuerpo perfecto fruto del fuego control que ejercía, era una maestra genial, tan buena que a muy corta edad controlaba relámpagos y fuego azul. Pero una de sus partes más bellas eran sus ojos, dorados como el mismísimo oro, irradiaban todas las emociones que pasaban por su mente y tenían llamas dentro.

Pero Katara también tenía un cuerpo perfecto fruto de su elemento: el agua, su cabello fluía al paso del viento y sus ondulaciones recordaban al mismísimo mar, pero al igual que azula, tenía ojos impresionantes que irradiaban luz y tranquilidad, en ellos se podía ver el océano en toda su extensión y profundidad..

En ese encuentro de miradas que reflejaban la perfecta pelea eterna del fuego y el agua, entro la profesora Yangchen. Se sabía que ella era una maestra aire completa, tenía sus flechas pero cuando vio a Aang con sus flechas, se sorprendió mucho, en todos sus años de vida, nunca había visto un maestro pleno de tan corta edad, ella era muy buena maestra pero recién recibió sus flechas a los 23, y eso era considerado temprana edad para las flechas.

-hola chicos, espero que estén felices de entrar de nuevo en sus clases, parece que hay alguien nuevo en la preparatoria, dijo mirando con una sonrisa en el rostro a Aang, todos ya me conocen y para los que no, mi nombre es Yangchen hoy les voy a enseñar lengua y espero que ustedes presten atención y aprendan, como ya sabrán los contenidos de este año son literatura antigua de las cuatro naciones, empezaremos con la nación que toca el ciclo del avatar, como algunos sabran, este año de dice la identidad del nuevo avatar no?

-si profesora, hace 16 años murió el último avatar, que era de mi nación- dijo azula orgullosa.

-muy bien Azula, esperemos que todos participen, bien. Como todos los años la primera clase no se hace casi nada ya que todo el aprendizaje empieza la próxima clase, por hoy hablaremos, cada uno contara cosas de sus respectivas naciones aunque casi todos son del reino tierra solemos tener maestros de otros lugares del mundo, por lo que noto, acá hay por lo menos 7 maestros fuego, 5 maestros agua y además hay un maestro aire pleno y 4 que todavía no tienen sus tatuajes.

Hasta ese momento nadie había parado a ver a Aang, el tenia perfil bajo salvo por sus tatuajes. Pero en ese mismísimo momento todos se dieron vuelta y vieron al maestro aire ahí presente, con mucho asombro ya que todos estaban antes mirando a la maestra, pero algunos inventaron que esos no eran lo tatuajes reales ni mucho menos, pero Yangchen sabía que esos tatuajes y sabia porque técnica los había conseguido.

-bueno, bueno, bueno. Tranquilos todos, como algunos saben, para conseguir los tatuajes los maestros aire tienen que tener un nivel muy avanzado, pero además de eso tienen que inventar una técnica de aire control ¿no?

-si- contestaron todos al unisonó.

- entonces ahora, si quieren comprobar la verdad de esas flechas, pregunten simplemente que técnica invento.

- Profesora no es necesario además…

Pero para ese entonces ya había más de 20 chicos incluida Katara preguntando por su técnica de aire.

-Invente una técnica que se llama "patineta de aire"- dijo Aang con mucha modestia, la verdad es que quería un año escolar de lo más normal pero bueno ya había llamado la atención.

Katara lo miro con asombro y Aang le sonrió simplemente

"Después mostrámela ;)"

Era una nota que Katara le paso, el estaba ansioso por hablar con ella y decirle que si, nunca quería nada de nadie, pero esa chica era tan especial que el se forzaba por impresionarla.

"ok, vamos al patio del primer recreo y te la muestro"

Aang le respondió con rapidez y lo mas disimuladamente que pudo porque estaban todos mirándolo. Mientras que el estaba respondiendo preguntas de los otros maestros aire del aula, ella alcanzo a ver una hoja, había un dibujo de un rostro que ella conocía desde siempre, el suyo.

Cuando sonó el timbre seguían habiendo algunos que seguían a Aang pero el uso una ráfaga para correr mas rápido y esconderse porque lo llegaron a molestar, era solo un chico lo único de especial que tenia eran esas flechas en su cuerpo.

Fue al comedor donde busco su almuerzo y después se fue al patio donde después llegaron los demás.

Aang les mostro sula patineta de aire y se pasaron todo el receso hablando de cosas de diferentes intereses, esta vez solo estaban Katara, Aang, Sokka, Zuko y Toph.

Estaban hablando todos y llego Suki, diciéndoles que ese día se ia a teñir el pelo empezaron a conversar acerca de eso y Toph recordó que tenia que volver a hacerse las mechas porque, aunque no las veía ella sabia que ya no se le notaban mucho.

Decidieron ir juntas esa tarde e invitaron Katara, ella no pensaba teñirse ni en sus pesadillas, su pelo era perfecto en ese estado y así se iba a quedar. Luego de la escuela Sokka les prometió llevarlas, Suki era una de sus mejores amigas, Katara su hermana menor además de ser otra amiga para él y por ultimo Toph, para el se veía bien pero si quería volver a teñirse, y eso la hacía feliz para él la tintura era perfecta.

* * *

**leve insinuacion de tokka, el proximo tiene muy poco kataraang y tokka pero ya van a ver frutos de la relacion.**

**mucha suerte y saludos a Nieve, Marmariposa y Lupita. (a Korra tambien pero no tiene sentido ya que es mi hermana)**

**Besos, Toph**


	9. Inscripciones

**Espero que el fic les este gustando, hago los capitulos largos, se que tienen algo de relleno pero en un futuro todo tiene sentido y uso, espero que les guste. dejen sus opiniones en los rewiews, espero que siguan la historia.**

* * *

Capitulo 9: Inscripciones.

POV Toph.

Iba en el Ford Mustang convertible de 1964 de Sokka, era un auto hermoso, obviamente Toph nunca lo había visto, pero lo sentía y haba escuchado halagos de la gente a ese hermoso y muy bien cuidado mustang azul verdoso, el decía que al auto lo había mandado a pedir a la fabrica especialmente de ese color, ella no entendía porque, según él le decía alguna cosa simbolizaba pero nunca se la dijo ni ella se esmero en preguntar. Iba sola en el auto con Sokka porque el auto era solo para dos, Katara y Suki iban atrás de ellos en el auto Ford Galaxie 500XL azul oscuro de Katara. Los dos hermanos tenían muchos autos pero siempre usaban esos, para Katara era especial ese auto, se lo había regalado Sokka cuando cumplió 15, para Sokka en cambio no usar su Mustang era innegociable, **(Para quien no se ha dado cuanta que simboliza el auto relea el color)**. Suki al comienzo se opuso a ese orden de viaje pero según Sokka era lo mismo, no dijo nada más y la acompaño a Toph a la puerta, luego se subió y arrancaron.

-Oye Sokka, ¿porque me dijiste a mí que te acompañe?, yo creo que es más divertido viajar con alguien que puede siquiera ver de lo que hablas en vez de una chica ciega que de apariencias no sabe nada, ni siquiera se los colores-dijo una Toph con la mirada perdida y la cabeza apoyada en el brazo sobre la puerta del auto.

- mmm no lo sé, ¿Por qué te vas a volver a teñir el pelo? Para mí se te ve perfecto como es- Sokka no la miraba mucho, solo la observaba por el rabillo del ojo pero ella estaba dada vuelta de todas formas, le gustaba ver como el viento golpeaba en la cara de _su_ Toph y como volaba su pelo el cual acababa de desatar.

Toph no "veía" el metal del auto, pero sentía la my poca cantidad de tierra que había bajo los pies de Sokka, ella sintió como su pulso se aceleraba después de haberle hablado.

Ella también tenía un ligero rubor que oculto bajo su largo flequillo, pero llego el malnacido viento y corrió todo su pelo hacia atrás el tiempo necesario para que Sokka viera que estaba sonrojada, él se sintió muy bien ante este ligero rojo en sus mejillas.

POV Katara.

**(la letra cursiva son los pensamientos o recuerdos)**

_Suki esta realmente concentrada, desde que Sokka se fue no abrió la boca, parece alguien meditando, se nota que enserio le gusta mi hermano, yo se eso pero es que me da pena, pobre chica, es muy buena y me gustaría que no se hubiera enamorado justamente de Sokka, él sabe perfectamente lo que ella siente y me da lástima yo se que a el le gusta Toph, pero Suki siempre eta para el y el no esa siempre ahí para ella…_

-oye Katara, porque están todos tan extraños, Sokka casi ni me hablo hoy y lo note muy pensativo hoy en los descansos, tu también esas muy callada y por lo que noto interrumpí tus pensamientos- Suki tenía una cara desconcertada pero además estaba sorprendida de que Katara no hubiera hablado hasta ahora.

- yo de Sokka no tengo idea pero yo solo estoy pensando en el camino y en no chocar jejeje- Katara mintió pero no quería sacar a relucir el tema de Sokka y Toph.

- pero es que sueles ir más rápido y nunca estas tan callada- la miraba extrañada y por lo que se notaba Katara estaba pensando que responder.

- bueno no lo sé, hoy estoy pensativa y listo- se notaba que ella no tenía ni la mas mínima gana de hablar de Sokka en ese momento y tampoco tenía ganas de mentir solo para defenderse en algo que ni siquiera era de su incumbencia.

POV Sokka

-ya casi llegamos a la peluquería Toph- el ya la había acompañado una o dos veces a la peluquería, siempre a pedido de ella porque como ella no sabía los colores le pedía opinión- ¿vamos a la peluquería de siempre no?

- si Sokka, a la que está frente a la tienda de video juegos - Toph lo "miraba" y sonreía con una cara de risa - jajaja a veces me sorprende que no te opongas a acompañarme a la peluquería.

-bueno tu eres una de las únicas chicas de esa tonta escuela que me cae bien, no eres de las princesas que van a la peluquería y tardan horas para decidir que solo quieren hacerse una mecha color rosa, vas decidida del color que quieres y además me gusta el color que te quedan las mechas en contraste a tu piel y tu pelo.

- Sokka no es "el color que quiero" es el color que tú dices que me queda bien jajaja- Toph tenía una carita muy hermosa cuando se reía y su risa era una melodía en los oídos de Sokka.

-no lo digo yo, me lo dijeron los grandes dioses de la belleza capilar- dijo Sokka mientras levantaba los brazos en forma de alabanza.

-sos una tarado Sokka- ella estaba cerrando la puerta del auto cuando sintió el auto de Katara, sabía perfectamente que era el auto de Katara porque sintió bajar de él a Suki, su sangre hervía en celos, todos sabían que a Suki le gustaba Sokka pero que en la rechazaba porque le gustaba otra, obviamente no se lo decía así a Suki ero Toph sabía que a Sokka alguien le gustaba, no sabía quién pero su sangre hervía igual que la de Suki en ese momento.

-oigan, ¿es esta la peluquería? Se ve muy… simple, para que en ella entre la millonaria y sofisticadísima Toph Bei Fong – dijo Katara riéndose de lo poco refinada que en realidad era su amiga.

-bueno señorita Katara Water, señorita Suki Kioland **(se lee caioland)**, y caballero Sokka Water, bienvenidos a la peluquería personalmente decorada por la dama Toph Bei Fong- dijo Toph en un todo de burla que intentaba ser sofisticado.

Ni bien lo vieron Suki y Katara, ese lugar era un callejón que al costado tenía una puerta, aun siendo un lugar e a primera vista era muy simple y pequeño. Pero cuando abrieron la puerta solo vieron un ascensor, resulta que ese era un lugar subterráneo, tenía solo un botón, hacia abajo; mientras tanto Sokka y Toph tenían unas caras de ansiedad porque las chicas vieran eso…

Cuando llegaron y se abrió el ascensor, ese lugar no era una simple peluquería, ese lugar estaba dividido en muchas partes, resulta que Toph y Sokka decían frente a los videojuegos, porque esa fue una mentira que le dijo Toph para llevarlo a ese lugar, como iban caminando Toph pudo llevarlo hacia donde ella quisiera.

Ese lugar eran las "catacumbas de cristal de la antigua Ba Sing Se", un lugar muy enorme que estaba bajo la ciudad, lo había encontrado Toph hacía ya unos dos o tres años, como nadie conocía el lugar, ahí estaban instalados un montón de lugares hechos y diseñados por la mismísima chica ciega, no tenia iluminación eléctrica, sino que tenía unos cristales celestes verdoso que iluminaban lo justo y necesario, el lugar estaba lleno de grafitis y pinturas, pero también habían tiendas, ese lugar era solo d adolescentes, nadie más que adolescentes entraban al lugar. Tenía una gran extensión y había desde pistas de skateboard y comedores, hasta bares y peluquerías, a todos los que entraban Toph les hacia jurar que no les dirían a nadie que fuera adulto, además cuando cumplías más de 30 no podías ir más, a menos que hablaras explícitamente con Toph.

Había también habitaciones, Toph permitía a ciertas personas quedarse pero ella decidía quienes, las habitaciones eran grandes y se compartían, el techo era muy alto, así que en las zonas de habitaciones había dos pisos y unas ochenta habitaciones. Todas completamente hechas de piedra e iluminadas con cristal.

-les presento el "centro intercultural de entretenimiento y escondite de hijos irresponsables Bei Fong" o C.I.E.E.H.I.B.F.

-es genial ¿no?- Sokka cada vez que entraba se sorprendía de que ese lugar fuera completamente descubierto por Toph, hacía mucho tiempo las catacumbas habían sido olvidadas por lo tanto ese lugar era perfecto para que estuviera todo aquel que quiere escapar de la realidad.

-Toph… esto es simplemente genial- dijo Suki ya habiendo olvidado todo lo anterior- pero apurémonos que yo tengo que llegar temprano a casa, ¿Dónde está la peluquería?

- por allá esta, cuando te digan de pagar muéstrales esto:

"Vienen las dos conmigo no les cobren, después hablamos. Háganles lo que les pidan yo después lo arreglo con ustedes!"

-mmm ok ¿estás segura de que me creerán si les doy esto?-Suki estaba insegura de hacer eso pero igual se fue a la peluquería con Katara mientras Toph y Sokka hablaba con unos chicos.

**_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°LINEA DE TIEMPO_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_**

Después de un tiempo ahí salieron Katara como siempre y Suki con el pelo teñido de marrón rojizo, le quedaba genial y ella se sentía completamente diferente, le encantaba.

-Oye Toph, ni siquiera entraste a la peluquería, que estabas haciendo.

-bueno, mi querida reina del azúcar, todo esto me pertenece por lo tanto yo tengo que ver cómo va todo, además yo tengo hasta mi propia casa acá, tengo que ver cómo van las tiendas y además controlar que no haya problemas

- ¿y Sokka?¿porque no fue con nosotras?

-porque Sokka es mi "vicepresidente" en este lugar, tiene mucha concurrencia por lo tanto tengo que controlarlo y como mi primer amigo en verlo fue Sokka, el me ayuda a controlarlo todo, igual ya es tarde y esta todo controlado así que si quieren nos podemos ir- Toph sonaba como autoritaria, ella tenía una mesada muy grande, gastaba toda esa plata en su lugar, era perfecto, había todo tipo de maestros y cosas.

°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°UNA SEMANA DESPUES_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°°_°_°_°_

Se encontraron todos en la escuela donde habían estado el día anterior, el patio de la escuela, pero como quedaba tiempo para entrar se quedaron todos juntos en ese lugar,

Toph los invito a los otros cinco ahí presentes a su casa, esa semana empezaba la tarea, la semana anterior al ser la primera era muy fácil y no hacían nada, pero la en la segunda semana había que estar preparado, la preparatoria Ba Sing Se era la mejor del mundo por lo tanto tenía los mejores maestros de todo el mundo. Pero lo bueno es que esa semana empezaban las inscripciones de los talleres extracurriculares, cada alumno tenía que tener por lo menos dos talleres extracurriculares, por alguna razón siempre los populares se inscribían primero, los demás de la escuela siempre esperaban, no porque tuvieran la obligación, pero querían ver en que talleres estaban los populares, ya sea porque no querían ir con ellos o si.

Iban todos juntos a entrar porque entre todos los anuncios de la escuela estaban las fichas de inscripción, habían estado hablando de los talleres que iban a empezar. Aang pasó primero a inscribirse en los talleres, y después fueron pasando cada uno. Habían acordado que todos de iban a entrar en los torneos, Yue era la única que no quería porque no tenía ninguna habilidad de lucha, era muy ágil y de podía defender de una forma que pocos esperarían, pero era eso, una defensa únicamente.

**(Los torneos empiezan con cada uno en cases diferentes, depende de el elemento o habilidad ejercida. En el final todos los de diferentes controles y habilidades se juntan en peleas inter-elementales)**

**Aang:** torneos elementales y dibujo

**Sokka: **defensa personal y con armas- torneos elementales (le llaman así aunque tienen también para los que no controlan los elementos)

**Zuko: **voleibol - torneos elementales

**Toph:** torneos elementales- football

**Katara:** torneos elementales- dibujo

**Suki:** defensa personal y con armas- torneos elementales.

**Yue:** dibujo- natación

-pero, Katara, ni siquiera dibujas. ¿Por qué elegiste ese taller?- pregunto Sokka tirando a la basura todo intento de Katara n estar cerca de ese chico que en realidad la atraía demasiado.

- Sokka, estos talleres son para aprender algo nuevo, por eso elegí el de dibujo.

- ¡pero sabes dibujar!, aunque siempre dijiste que no te gusta.

-aah Sokka no me molestes. Quiero ir a ese taller y punto ¿¡feliz!?- se fue por el pasillo aparentemente a donde estaba su aula de la primera hora.

- ¡bien hecho capitán!- dijo Toph levantando los pulgares y usando una voz sarcástica- lo lograste, hay una delgada línea que divide el buen y mal humor de Katara ¡y la pasaste!

Toph se fue por el pasillo siguiendo a Katara, iba corriendo para alcanzarla, pero aparentemente Katara había empezado a correr entonces Toph no la alcanzaba a sentir.

-bien, yo voy a seguir a Toph, además tengo la hora con Katara así que igual tengo que ir al aula- se fue Aang también corriendo y los demás se quedaron callados por un tiempo, luego siguieron hablando comúnmente.

- creo que Zuzu de inscribió en los torneos inter-elementales.

- ¿Zuzu? Genial azula- Ty Lee como siempre, se estaba riendo de las cosas que decía Azula, aunque no fueran chistes.

- cuéntame porque seguimos prestando atención a lo que hace todo ese grupo de babosos- dijo Mai ya cansada de seguir a los amigos de Zuko, él le gustaba pero ya estaba cansada.

- Mai ya deja de quejarte además no venimos por ellos, venimos a inscribirnos en las actividades extracurriculares, yo nunca molestaría a mi hermano mayor- Azula acababa de decir lo ultimo con sarcasmo por lo cual se enojo Mai.

Primero paso azula después Ty Lee y después Mai, cada una en en la actividad que le gustaba, pero las tres tenían entre sus actividades los torneos.

**Azula: **torneos inter-elementales y defensa personal o con armas

**Ty Lee: **torneos inter-elementales y defensa personal o con armas

**Mai: **tornaos inter-elementales y lanzamiento de proyectiles.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°Saliendo de la escuela°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-¿Vienen todos a mi casa?- pregunto Toph, a Aang no lo conocía pero lo había invitado igual.

-sip!- dijeron todos al unísono menos Aang

- ¿Por qué no venís Aang?- pregunto Sokka.

- es que a mi apenas me conocen y no pinto muy bien apareciendo de la nada- Aang estaba usando su sentido común en esta ocasión porque la verdad es que eso era la realidad, apenas los conocía.

- ah! Por dios pies ligeros ven a mi casa, ya me caíste bien y sos parte del grupo, bueno si no quieres venir ve a tu casa y enciérrate en tu pieza a hacer tarea, nosotros nos vamos.

- bueno, si voy.

Todos empezaron a subirse en sus autos, Sokka iba con Toph en su mustang, Katara iba con Suki por que ella había ido caminando a la escuela esa mañana, Zuko iba en un Porsche 1911 cabrío, y Aang iba con Zuko, había dejado su auto en la escuela, él ni siquiera sabía cómo llegar a la casa de Toph además un montón de adolescentes en autos carísimos yendo todos al mismo lugar era una vista que no se ofrecía todos los días, decidieron ir en la menor cantidad de autos. Aang tenía un Mercedes CL convertible conversión de un color amarillo medio blancuzco, se lo había regalado Gyatso como adelanto de su cumpleaños, como empezaba la escuela y solo faltaban dos semanas para su cumple decidieron que lo tuviera desde antes.

Cuando llegaron a lo de Toph, Aang vio esa enorme mansión de paredes enormes, pero antes de entrar tenían que pasar por la reja donde Toph decía quienes venían con ella así le abrían el portón, Aang tenía mucha plata, Gyatso era uno de los jefes de las ciudades que pertenecían a los maestros aire, cada nación tenía su forma de gobierno, en los maestros aire, el territorio estaba dividido en cuatro zonas de el mundo y cada zona estaba dominaba por cinco hombres o mujeres, en la ciudad sur de los maestros aire, Gyatso era el segundo más importante. Por lo tanto Aang tenía muchísima plata, pero no la usaban para vivir como millonarios, solían ayuda a la gente o tan solo guardar la plata.

Ni bien entraron. Aang vio unos grandes y hermosos jardines de gran extensión. Al final de los jardines se encontraba la enorme mansión de los Bei Fong, una casa que en tamaño podría considerarse igual que el gran y enorme palacio central del reino tierra, era una casa de color blanco crema, con columnas doradas y verde oscuro, estaba especialmente hecha con toques de una pagoda **(como los templos de china)** el techo tenia detalles que la hacían ver antigua y hermosa, por alado de la mansión pasaba un rio que rodeaba la casa y en los costados del rio el pasto estaba perfectamente cortado y con arbustos podados y perfectos.

_-_waw! Este lugar es genial Toph, ¿no que tu casa no te gustaba?- pregunto Aang que no dejaba de estar sorprendido por ese enorme y hermoso lugar.

-No, no me gusta me harta, es verdad que amo el jardín pero odio estar en mi casa- dijo Toph que seguía caminando directo a la entrada donde habían dos guardias que inmediatamente pregunto nombres y apellidos de los amigos te Toph.

- Katara y Sokka Water, Zuko Fire, Suki Kioland y Aang Air- dijo Toph lo más rápido posible, le molestaba que en su propia casa tuviera que decir con quien estaba.

Los guardias se apartaron y le abrieron la puerta a Toph y su grupo de amigos, ya todos eran conocidos excepto uno con una flecha y según dijo Toph se llamaba Aang Air.

La cara de sorpresa por el exterior se perdió al ver el interior, tenía un piso completamente de mármol y las escaleras era de piedra, pero estaban hechas en diferentes tonos y tipo de piedra, cada escalón estaba hecho a mano con dibujos hechos en la piedra tallada a mano, la escalera de subía unos seis o siete escalones luego había un piso liso que se dividía en dos escaleras una a cada lado, o había una habitación siguiendo derecho, los escalones eran anchos por lo tanto entraban todos en hilera en un escalón, empezaron a subir pero Aang seguía viendo los detalles de toda la casa, en la entrada antes de subir la escalera se había puesto a ver los enormes ventanales con cortinas verdes con bordados dorados, las puertas hechas de roble tenían grabado el símbolo del jabalí volador que caracterizaba a la familia.

Tuvo que dejar de ver toda la casa porque era muy distraído y no se dio cuenta que ya se habían ido por la escalera izquierda todos.

Aang subió corriendo para alcanzar a los demás, en el lado izquierdo de la casa habían solo dos pisos y era un lado relativamente pequeño en comparación a la mansión, por la escalera derecha estaba el lado derecho de la casa, este era mucho más grande que el otro y tenía cuatro pisos, nadie sabía para que una casa tan grande siendo una familia de tres, pero bueno.

En el lado izquierdo, Toph no dejaba que fueran sus padres, este lado era completamente suyo, la habitación de Poppy y Lao era en el lado derecho.

Ya todos conocían la casa de Toph menos Aang, así que todos iban sin prestar mucha atención, era una larga sala alfombrada de verde con paredes doradas cubiertas de papeles, nadie sabía porque los papeles ya que Toph no veía nada, pero se los colgaban sus amigas.

Fueron caminando por la sala que tenias puertas en ambos lados, todas cerradas y aparentemente libres. Fueron al final donde había una puerta mucho más grande que las otras esta era de una madera en tono marrón medio amarillo, cuando Toph la abrió de vio una enorme habitación toda pintada de verde fuerte y con el piso de piedra como la escalera, pero esta piedra era particularmente extraña, parecía arena pero era solida, además era de un color amarillento que l daba un tono hermoso al contraste con la pared.

-Bueno Toph, para que nos has convocado hoy a tu honorable hogar- dijo Katara en un tono de burla al que se rieron todos.

- no sé, solo para estar con alguien, además pasamos todo un verano separados chicos, fuera de esto tenemos un nuevo tarado en el grupo- señalo a Aang, Toph a todos sus amigos les hacía referencia de tarados, y Aang se rio incomodo de que ya todos se conocieran excepto el.

Todos se rieron dándose cuenta que Aang no sabía que decir en ese momento. Pero se oyó que tocaban la puerta, era Min, la sirvienta personal de Toph y una de las pocas que tenían autorización de la joven para ir a su lado de la mansión.

Toph le indico que entrara y la chica conto que sus padres la llamaban a ella a la sala de reuniones de la mansión, Toph le agradeció y le indico que ya se podía ir.

-¿nos quedamos acá?- pregunto Suki.

- no vengan, odio esa reuniones, si están ustedes no va a ser tan larga.

Bajaron los seis adolescentes a la sala de reuniones en el primer piso, era completamente marrón y dorada con pilares verdes, en las paredes detrás de los padres de Toph y había una hilera de cuadros de gente desconocida, y entre cuadro y cuadro había un medallón dorado de el jabalí volador y uno que tenía el monograma de las primeras letras de las palabras Bei Fong.

-Buenas tardes hija- dijo tranquilamente Lao e indicando que se sentaran todos en la larga mesa de madera rectangular que era tan grande y larga como todo en esa casa.

-buenas tardes padre y madre- Toph se inclinada al nombrar a cada uno.

Aang estaba completamente sorprendido por el trato que tenían, se trataban como si ni siquiera fueran familia.

-tenemos que contarte algo hija- dijo Poppy con una cara de alegría que intentaba disimular para parecer seria…

* * *

**bueno espero que les haya gustado (odienme si quieren por dejar la duda)pero mañana subo el proximo capitulo.**

_**NOTICIAS DEL CAPITULO 10:en el proximo capitulo aparece un poco tokka, (pero no mucho, tokka se va a desarrollar unos capitulos mas adelante) se va a llamar "Noticias y Desafíos"**_

**1- todos los animales de Avatar: la leyenda de aang aparecen en el fic (mas adelante aparece appa y momo)**

**2- toda ropa que se use en el fic aparece en mi cueta de polyvore, el link lo mando mas adelante cuando aclare una ropa**

**3- los personajes del fic no me pertenecen, sdolo me divierto escribiendo (eso es obvio pero lo aclaro)**

**en el proximo capitulo aparece un poco tokka, (pero no mucho, tokka se va a desarrollar unos capitulos mas adelante) se va a llamar "Noticias y Desafíos"**

**vuelvan mañana que subo otro capitulo.**

**Besos, Toph**


	10. Noticias y Desafios

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo me divierto creando.**

* * *

Muchisimas gracias a:

**Nieve Taisho**: yo tambien quiero vivir en las catacumbas (me enamora sokka con toph:3)

y a todos los comentarios de los capitulos anteriores,** Lupita, Marmariposa a Korraxmakolover** y a cualquier otro que lea la historia son dejar rewiews.

¿los deje en duda anteriormente? ACA LA RESPUESTA!

espero que les guste y dejenme sus comentarios por favor

* * *

**Capitulo 10: Noticias y Desafios.**

- si madre ¿Qué tienen que contarme? Toph parecía que sabía que alguna noticia mala o de mudanza le iban a dar.

-encontramos a un doctor, uno que esta dispuesto a hacerte una operación para tu vista- dijo Lao con tranquilidad pero visiblemente feliz, pero Toph tenía cara de sorprendida, asustada y todo tipo de emociones que no podía controlar.

- ya tenemos una fecha para tu operación querida, ponte feliz, es lo que quisimos siempre- dijo Poppy feliz por su hija.

Toph tenía cara de que no sabía que decir, solo se levanto de la silla y se fue. Nadie sabía qué hacer en ese momento y todos se quedaron sentados viendo la puerta, solo alguien se movió, corrió como pudo, no subió la escalera ni fue a la pieza de Toph, salió por la puerta de la cocina al patio trasero fue al final del patio, en la esquina derecha, Toph hacía mucho tiempo había hecho un hueco y por ahí salía de la casa sin que nadie la viera, el sabia que ella siempre salía por ahí cuando estaba desesperada.

Toph estaba sentada al lado del rio, escondida tras un árbol grande y gordo pero entre ese árbol y el rio había muy poco espacio, ella sintió los pasos y dio vuelta la cabeza, eso no era necesario, sabía perfectamente quien era, nadie más sabia de ese lugar. Solo podía ser Sokka, hacia unos tres años el y Katara habían visitado Ba Sing Se, todavía no se habían mudado a la ciudad pero faltaba poco.

_-Katara se fue, a visitar la casa a la que nos mudaremos en unos meses, yo preferí quedarme acá si no te molesta._

_- no, no me molesta- dijo Toph muy feliz de no tener que estar sola._

_- ¡Toph! ¡Toph! ven hija…- la llamaba Poppy, parecía que le querían dar una noticia a su hija que en ese entonces tenía12._

_Toph y Sokka fueron con Poppy que sonrió, fueron a la sala de reuniones, Poppy y lao estaban sentados en una sillas grandes pero muy bajas, parecían tronos, les llevaron dos almohadones a Toph y Sokka, en ese momento no había nadie mas como para tener que usar toda la mesa de reunión._

_-buenas tardes padre y madre- dijo formalmente Toph._

_-buenas tarde señor y señora Bei Fong- dijo Sokka imitando la formalidad de su amiga._

_- buenas tardes hija, buenas tardes Sokka de la tribu agua._

_Ambos niños se inclinaron y se sentaron el los almohadones._

_-hija, tenemos que contarte que de ahora en adelante estarás en una escuela internado, alégrate, tiene un gran nivel de enseñanza y harás amigos de tu misma clase social._

_Siempre le decían que se alegre por idioteces que elegían ellos para su vida, pero ella no quería ir a un internado, no ver a sus amigos ni nada por el estilo._

_Se levanto y estaba por salir corriendo, pero cuando llego a la puerta ya cerrada tras ella, sintió que alguien le tomaba la mano para detenerla, luego la abrazo y ella vio que era Sokka, ese chico que le sacaba más de una sonrisa y que siempre sabia sacarle el enojo._

_Ella devolvió el abrazo y luego se soltó, agarro la muñeca de Sokka y empezó a correr, salió por la cocina, corrió todo el patio y llego a la punta trasera del patio, donde había un hueco escondido tras los arbustos , no era muy grande pero por el podían pasar hacia el otro lado del paredón. Toph le mostro el lugar donde siempre iba, el sonido del agua y las vibraciones tranquilas del lugar la tranquilizaban, se sentó con Sokka a lado del árbol y hablaron mucho hasta que ella se quedo dormida con la cabeza en su piernas, el la cargo y entraron de nuevo por el paredón. La llevo silenciosamente a la pieza donde la recostó y él se sentó en uno de los sillones de la pieza de la joven._

Ahora pasaba lo mismo, luego de tres años, ese chico seguía siendo igual para ella, su salvador, desde pequeños siempre lograba salvarla e todo, desde el agua helada, hasta sus pensamientos, la hacía razonar y le mostraba lo lindo que era el mundo como para estar sufriendo, "No hay Mal que por Bien no venga", eso le decía siempre y lograba tranquilizarla.

Lo mismo paso esa tarde, el le hiso ver que sus padres le deseaban lo mejor, que pudiera ver imágenes, o a sus propios amigos por lo menos. Si aceptaba esa esa asquerosa operación tendría que aprender una nueva forma de ver, la forma "común", pero Sokka tenia razón, podría ver a sus amigos, a Él.

Toph acepto la realidad que Sokka la dijo, ella era completamente feliz de ser ciega, acepto la operación con una condición que le obligo a prometer a Sokka, que luego de la operación la primera persona que viera fuera él, no sus padres, no su familia no nadie, solo a Sokka.

El acepto esto y luego de un rato de salir volvieron a entrar, nadie nunca entendía cómo es que hacia Sokka para encontrarla y consolarla en tan poco tiempo.

Cuando volvieron, estaban sus cuatro amigos en la sala de estar que tenía Toph en su pieza, vieron abrir la puerta y entro Sokka con Toph atrás.

-ya son las 7 creo que tendría que irme- dijo Aang.

-es verdad- dijo Suki.

-mi madre debe estar preocupada.

- es verdad, Sokka nosotros tendríamos que irnos.

-¿no quieren quedarse a cenar?- dijo Toph.

- pero Toph, somos cinco, creo que es mucho además yo prefiero no ser una molestia, dijo Aang.

-hay por favor, tengo una mansión de cuatro pisos para una familia de tres personas, no creo que se mucha molestia, además mis papas tienen una fiesta, hasta pueden quedarse a dormir si quieren, por favor quédense a comer.

- Katara vos hace lo que quieras yo me quedo a comer- choco manos con Toph y los dos pensaron en hacer muchas cosas, para molestar si era posible.

- que mas da, yo entro a la cena chicos- Katara fue y se sentó a lado de su hermano, así de a uno acordaron quedarse la noche ahí porque ya de por si era tarde como para volver, y todavía tenían que cenar.

Fueron cada uno a sus casas a avisar qu se quedaban en lo de Toph y a buscar sus cosas.

Aang además fue a la la calle de enfrente de la escuela, lo llevo Sokka y Aang siguió derecho en su auto. Aso por su casa, hablo con Gyatso que estaba feliz por que tuviera amigos nuevos, y luego volvió lo de Toph al mismo tiempo que estaba Katara bajando de su auto, estaba sola porque Suki había ido con Sokka.

-hola Aang- dijo Katara- ¿entramos? Hace algo de frio.

Pero los dos habían dejado los autos en la playa de estacionamiento a lado del paredón así que tenían que caminar el patio entero para llegar a la casa.

-¿tienes frio? Si quieres te presto mi campera yo no tengo mucho frio en este momento.- dijo Aang sonriéndole a Katara que se estaba abrazando para mantener el calor.

Katara se puso a campera, le quedaba un poco grande de largo pero era muy calentita y olía como Aang, el se quedo solo con su remera, que eran manga corta, soplaba viento pero a el no le molestaba, su sonido lo calmaba y le hacía sentir libre.

Katara estaba viéndolo. Con cada paso que el daba, la tierra reaccionaba, y el agua hacia pequeñas olas, el patio estaba iluminado por lámparas de fuego porque hacían que todo se viera más hermoso en la noche, ellos iban por el camino principal. Katara decidió no contar nada porque sonaría como una loca, pero ella tenía una conexión especial con su elemento y ella veía como Aang respiraba y el agua, aunque pequeña hacia una reacción.

Empezó a llover y todavía les faltaba casi todo el camino, iban sin ningun apuro aunque sabían que eran los últimos en llegar. Katara empezó a usar su agua control pero aun así tenían que correr mucho para no mojarse, Katara termino resbalándose y ya no le importaba estar seca, solo quería entrar.

Cuando llegaron estaban completamente empapados y Katara uso el agua en los dos para secarse, le devolvió su campera a Aang y subieron a la pieza donde estaban todos.

Lo que no sabían Aang y Katara es que los demás se habían dado cuana de una "relación" entre el maestro aire y la ojiazul. Sokka y Toph arreglaron toda la noche, Toph les había dicho a las cocineras que se podían acostar temprano porque sus padres no estaban y ellos iban a pedir comida a domicilio. Habían pedido unas pizzas, gaseosas y hasta helado.

Cuando Toph oyó que habrían el portón se puso a ver por la ventana, con Sokka se empezaron a reir de cómo iban hablando y que caminaban uno a lado del otro, se miraban y se sonrojaban así que se evitaban mutuamente ese enamoramiento solo llevaba una semana y se notaba desde metros. Cuando empezó a llover y Katara se cayó, Aang creó una esfera de aire mientras se levantaba Katara, la hiso del tamaño justo donde entraban los dos y con una mano la mantenía y con la otra ayudaba a Katara a levantarse pero ella en vez de levantarse lo tiro a el, los os quedaron empapados y bajo la lluvia, pero aun así se reían, cuando se dieron cuenta de la idiotez que estaban haciendo, corrieron como pudieron hasta la puerta donde Katara uso sus poderes y los seco, luego de esto los vieron entrar en la habitación.

Cuando llego la pizza, se las llevo un mayordomo a la pieza de Toph donde estaban los seis chicos tirados con almohadones y mantas en el piso.

-¡tengo una idea!-dijo Sokka mirando a Toph, esa idea o era nueva, los habían planeado cuando todos se habían ido a sus casas, Sokka fue el primero en llegar entonces planearon la noche entera.

- ¿Qué clase de idea Sokka?- pregunto Zuko visiblemente inseguro y desconfiado de su mejor amigo

- un… juego- dijo Sokka en forma misteriosa e intentando no reírse

-¿Qué clase de juego?- pregunto Katara mirándolo como si supiera que algo tramaba

- juguemos al verdad y consecuencia- dijo Sokka feliz mientras Zuko y Katara lo miraban como si estuviera loco.

- ¡SI! Genial,- nadie, nadie que supiera lo que era bueno jugaba la verdad y consecuencia con Toph y Sokka, ellos daban toda clase de desafíos y preguntas.

-ese juego es genial- dijo Aang que nunca lo había jugado con Sokka, mucho menos con Toph.

-no, no, no Aang si quieres vivir una vida feliz nunca juegues al verdad y consecuencia con Toph y Sokka, dan los desafíos mas vergonzosos de la historia- dio Katara queriendo salvar a su amigo.

- es verdad Aang, nunca juegues con ellos- dijo Zuko señalándolos.

-que exagerados, no creo que sean tan duros, yo me apunto al juego- dijo Aang tranquilo

- yo también juego dijo Suki.

- entonces ya somos cuatro, Sokka Suki Aang y yo. ¡por favor! Katara no seas aguafiestas, Zuko amigo- dijo Aang intentando convencerlos.

Los dos chicos se miraron y decidieron jugar, el juego lo empezaba Suki.

-mmm yo elijo a Sokka, ¿verdad o consecuencia?

-verdad.- dijo Sokka.

- ¿es verdad que te gusta alguien que esta dentro de esta sala?- pregunto Suki pensando que si el decía que si, esa chica seria ella.

- si es verdad- dijo Sokka sonriendo, Suki sintió que ella era esa persona y se sintió mas que feliz.

-bueno, yo reto a Toph. ¿Verdad o consecuencia?

-mmm verdad, nunca aceptaría un reto tuyo Sokka.

- que poca confianza que me tienen. Bueno, Toph. ¿ es verdad que te parezco completamente irresistible y mis encantos te enamoran se mi por un tiempo completamente indefinido?

- jajaja no, nunca. Sokka ni siquiera tienes encantos- dijo Toph tirándose sobre el abrazándolo para molestarlo

- bien, s mi turno ¡genial! Yo elijo a la dulce bailarina- dijo refiriéndose a Aang- ¿verdad o consecuencia?

- consecuencia- dijo Aang sin saber que le podía esperar. Pero todos lo miraron como si hubiera cometido un grave error.

- te reto a decir quién es la chica más linda que hay en esta habitación y darle un beso en la mejilla- dijo Toph que sabía que Aang iba a elegir a Katara.- no dije un beso en los labios porque es tu primer juego conmigo, estoy siendo piadosa.

Aang miro a todos los presentes y simplemente dijo.

-Katara.- se dio media vuelta y le dio un beso en el cachete, este simple gesto hiso que los dos se sonrojaran y se separaran, mientras Toph y Sokka se reian.

- bien pies ligeros, ahora te toca.

-yo elijo a, Zuko. ¿verdad o consecuencia?

-consecuencia- Zuko pensaba que Aang, un pacifico monje no seria tan duro como solian serlo Sokka o Toph.

- bien, Zuko yo te reto a que le ganes un combate de elementos a Toph. Si pierdes mañana entras agarrado de la mano de Suki a la escuela

Cayo muy bajo, el se equivoco. Ese no era un pacifico monje, y si lo era, esa noche de había olvidado la personalidad en casa. Ya había parado de llover entonces salieron afuera, a una zona del patio que no tenia pasto ni plantas, una zona que solo tenía tierra para practicar, por alado le pasaba el pequeño rio que recorría todo el patio de los Bei Fong era una gran explanada por lo tanto era genial para el combate.

-pero Aang, nadie nunca le gano un combate a Toph, y no quiero ir de la mano de Suki a la escuela. Sin ofender Suki- dijo Zuko visiblemente infeliz.

- déjalo Zuko se que te gusta Mai además yo tampoco quiero ir de tu mano- dijo Suki directamente, ninguno de los dos querían.

Salieron a la explanada y empezó el combate, iba ganando Toph, pero Zuko hiso unas volteretas con los pies que confundieron a Toph y el pudo mandar una llamarada que la tiro al piso, fura de todo, Toph no estaba compitiendo por ganar, ella sabía que lo del combate lo dijo Aang para potenciar su sonrojo con Katara. Además cuando estaban saliendo ella le hiso unas señas a Zuko de que lo iba a dejar ganar.

Después de ganar el combate Aang se puso feliz, la verdad no quería avergonzar a s amigo, el no sabía que a Zuko le gustaba otra chica así que dijo el reto.

Luego del duelo se quedaron en el jardín, Katara seco una parte del pasto para que se pudieran sentar todos.

- bueno- dijo Zuko- veamos cual va a ser mi próxima víctima- dijo riendo mientras chocaba las puntas de los dedos cómo si estuviera pensando- ya de, mi victima va a ser Sokka.

-¿Por qué yo?

- porque por tu culpa tuve que pelear con Toph, vos propusiste el juego entonces dale.

- ok "príncipe" de la nación del fuego- ellos se decían príncipes aunque en realidad sus padres no fueran reyes, así era la relación de sobrenombres- dígame su gran reto oh gran majestad.

- yo el príncipe de la nación del fuego, uso mi poder para retar al príncipe de la gran y poderosa tribu agua del sur a besar a la hija del principal noble del reino tierra- Zuko seguía haciendo uso de todos los puestos políticos d los chicos en forma de burla- ay a me canse, Sokka te reto a besar a Toph.

-¿en el cachete?

- nop, en la boca principito.

Sokka y Toph se separaron instantáneamente, los dos completamente rojos, ambos se gustaban pero lo querían negar.

- hay vamos Sokka no seas cobarde, no quiero compartir la sangre de un cobarde- dijo Katara únicamente porque si lo llamaba cobarde lo iba a hacer por el puro placer de que alguien se retracte.

-¡beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso!- Toph Sokka se miraban, escuchaban las voces como un fondo pero estaban concentrados solamente en ellos

Y paso. Ese beso que hace mucho tiempo ambos deseaban. Corto y simple, Toph sintió toda la electricidad transmitida en el segundo que duro ese beso. Sokka sentía como si hubiera parado el mundo, todos le importaban lo que le importaba saber algebra: nada; en ese segundo eran dos personas en el mundo. No había nadie mas.

Apenas se tocaron, se separaron mientras todos miraban con caras tiernas **(como la de Korra con Mako en el festival de los espíritus) ** en especial Katara que al fin había logrado lo que había soñado ver hacia mucho, su hermano prácticamente vivía en la mente de Toph y viceversa.

Cuando termino ese pequeño segundo, Sokka dijo que ya se había aburrido del juego y Toph dijo lo mismo, así que todos entraron y se quedaron hablando de muchas cosas estaban por ver una película, pero al otro día tenían clases y decidieron irse a dormir.

* * *

espero que les haya gustado, el beso fue dedicado a una persona (esa persona lo va a saber)

en el próximo capitulo florece kataraang:3

chau, mañana subo el capitulo 11 que esta escrito pero no tiene nombre:(

Besitos, Toph


	11. Jugo Extraño

**Kataraang con toque ligero de Tokka,. (no estoy inspirada para escribir saludos y cosas asi)**

**bueno, espero que les guste y dejen sus rewiews.**

* * *

**Capitulo 11: Jugo Extraño.**

Al otro día, se despertaron y en el comedor estaba preparado todo el desayuno, todos tenían desayunos diferentes, Zuko tenía alimentos que eran carísimos ya que solo eran de la nación del fuego, Sokka a Katara tenían alimento originario del sur y Aang tenía muchas frutas entre otros alimentos de las metrópolis de maestros aire, obviamente Suki y Toph tenían alimentos de su nación.

-¿Por qué comidas diferentes?- pregunto Aang, los otros estaban acostumbrados a eso en la casa de Toph, pero el no.

- somos de naciones diferentes, y mis padres hace mucho contrataron a chefs personales de cada nación, hoy podes pedir lo que quieras para comer tenes un chef.

- tu familia, es muy… rica- dijo simplemente el ojigris por no decir que gastaban plata en estupideces

- si lo sé, pero es que mis padres ya no saben en qué gastar plata, entonces contratan inútiles de todos los tipos, no sabes cuanta plata gastaron solo por mi ceguera, y nadie la curo jejeje- esa risa era muy insegura, Toph estaba triste de ser ciega, pero ella tenía especial conexión con la tierra, alguien que no tiene cualquier persona, estaba orgullosa de ser como era pero a veces quería poder ver las estrellas, los colores y las personas, no podía pero en cierta forma se conectaba a ellos.

Terminaron de desayunar, luego de esa risita de Toph todos se dieron cuenta de estaría pensando en sus padres y cosas de su vida, luego de terminar se cambiaron y salieron.

Katara no quería llevar el auto, lo dejo en lo de Toph y luego lo buscaba, ella iba a ir n el auto con Sokka, pero por alguna razón Aang le pregunto si quería llevarla. Todos se enternecieron pero la parejita de "amigos" no les prestó atención y se fueron.

- Katara, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- pregunto Aang con vos insegura pero dulce.

-claro Aang, ¿Qué pasa?- Katara parecía saber que él la iba a invitar a hacer algo, solía darse cuenta pero Aang la tenia enamorada y decidió que el hiciera su pregunta.

-¿quieres ir a tomar algo después de la escuela?- pregunto Aang sonriendo levemente.

- sí, genial - Katara iba a responder que no como a todos, pero no pudo, simplemente él la enamoraba y su cerebro no lo pensó, solo hablo.

-bien, tomamos algo y si quieres después te llevo a tu casa- Aang estaba sonriendo, esa sonrisa blanca y perfecta que enternecía, enamoraba y quien sabe que mas emociones transmitía.

Detrás de Aang y Katara iba Sokka con Toph, detrás de ellos Suki en el auto de Zuko, cuando llegaron al estacionamiento todos los miraron sorprendidos, ese monjecito ya era famoso en toda la preparatoria por hacerse intimo de un grupo popular en menos de una semana, además se notaba a metros la conexión de Katara y Aang; eso era lo que más molestaba a todos, a las chicas porque Aang era muy buen chico además de ser lindo era bueno con todos, obviamente todos los varones de la escuela estaban celosos de Aang por tener a Katara a sus pies. El que más Celoso estaba era Jet, que estaba hirviendo de ver a ese chico con _su_ Katara.

El día transcurrió mucho más que normal y el doble de aburrido y lento de lo que solía ser.

A la salida se encontraron todos, estaba en el estacionamiento, donde estaban los tres autos de los chicos. Katara le dijo a Sokka que iba a ir a tomar algo con Aang, tras un falso berrinche de hermano celoso, Sokka se despidió de su hermanita, feliz de que por fin aceptaba a alguien, y que además era bueno porque la última elección de Katara no había sido muy buena.

- ¿a dónde vamos a ir Aang?- dijo Katara, feliz, y al mismo tiempo sin saber que decir, solía manejarse bien con los chicos, pero Aang le sacaba las palabras con su simple mirada.

-bueno, era una sorpresa, pero si quieres que la arruine…-dijo Aang sabiendo que Katara iba a decir que quede ahí y que la sorprendiera, era muy tonto frente a las chicas, pero Katara le inspiraba confianza- vamos a ir a…

- no nono deja, sorpréndeme- dijo Katara con cara de idiota, no se había duchado esa mañana y no había pasado por su casa, ella estaba hedionda pero Aang la invito igual, a Katara le pareció raro pero acepto, el olía muy bien, el esa mañana se despertó muy temprano y paso a su casa a ducharse, luego volvió cuando estaban por bajar a desayunar.

Subieron a la parte alta de la ciudad, Katara no salía mucho, por lo tanto no conocía muchos lugares, ese tenía una hermosa vista a la ciudad, se podían ver los hermosos atardeceres desde ahí y era lo más hermoso del mundo, además enfrente tenía una plaza, el lugar era precioso.

-este es el dragón del jazmín, la tienda de un amigo de Gyatso, mi mentor- dijo Aang mientras le abría la puerta Katara.

Es hermoso, pero que dijiste, ¿mentor?- Katara no entendía porque le habría dicho así, que habría pasado con los papas o familia de Aang.

- si mi mentor, no tengo papas. Ellos se amaban mucho, pero mi mama tenía una enfermedad terminal y mi padre se fue antes de que naciera, no podía verla morir, y tampoco podía criar a alguien sabiendo que era parte de ella- dijo Aang, sus ojos brillaron como si estuvieran mojados pero no estaba llorando.

- hum, los siento mucho, por tus padres y por entrometerme- dijo Katara que no sabía que tendría y se deprimió de recordárselo a Aang- no tendría que haber hablado.

- está bien Katara, yo no los conocí, para mí, mi papá es Gyatso.- dijo Aang encogiéndose de hombros- ¿entramos?- esto último tenía un renuevo de alegría.

-ok- dijo Katara que todavía se sentía mal, pero sintió el tacto cálido de Aang agarrando su mano y corriendo a las escaleras de la tienda. Cuando entraron, el lugar era genial, tenía muchas mesas, y se podía pedir todo tipo de bebida, menos alcohólicas porque el dueño estaba en contra del consumo de alcohol.

- hola Aang- dijo un hombre que aparentaba unos cincuenta y sesenta años de edad- ¿Quién es esta hermosa jovencita que te acompaña esta tarde?

-buenas tardes, me llamo Katara, voy a la preparatoria con Aang- dijo Katara mientras el hombre le sonreía.

- yo soy Iroh, el dueño de la tienda- Iroh tenía una sonrisa grande y que expresaba que enserio le hacía feliz atender su tienda.- ¿Qué van a tomar?

- yo lo de siempre Iroh- dijo Aang simplemente.

-mmm yo quiero un jugo de naranja con frambuesa- dijo Katara.

-¿los dos lo mismo? Se nota que son los dos igual de raros, nadie pide nunca ese jugo, casi siempre lo pide Aang.

- ¿pediste eso?- se preguntaron al unisonó.

Luego ninguno respondió pero se quedaron mirando fijamente, ambos sabían que sentían cosas el uno por el otro, ninguno lo negó en ningún momento, Aang la hiso volar, metafórica y literalmente, a su lado ella sentía que tenía poderes de un maestro aire, porque se sentía en el aire. Los dos estaban un poco sonrojados, Iroh ya se había ido a preparar los jugos, ellos ni cuenta de dieron, estaban en un trance total en el que solo existían ellos dos, ni la tienda, ni Iroh, nadie más que Aang y Katara en un enorme mundo.

Tomaban sus jugos, mientras se miraban y se sonrojaban sin sentido aparente, cuando los terminaron, Katara insistió en pagar, pero Aang dijo que como él había invitado el pagaba, además la miro con sus ojos grises que le hacían perder las palabras, entonces se resigno a que Aang pagara.

-bueno, ¿quieres dar una vuelta por la plaza?- dijo Aang que no sabía en qué hacer.

-ok, ¿tienes hora?

-ohm si, espera un poco- Aang saco su celular y se fijo la hora- son las cinco y diez, si queres te llevo a tu casa

-no nono, solo quería saber, vamos a caminar- dijo Katara, por alguna razón luego de decir la frase se aferro a la mano de Aang.

Aang al comienzo se sintió raro, no sabía que Katara le iba a tomar la mano y se sintió tonto por no haberlo hecho el. Luego de dar la vuelta en la que apenas hablaron, volvieron a la tienda de Iroh, solo porque habían dejado ahí el auto, se quedaron en el balcón, y empezó a atardecer, Katara vio a Aang y el se dio vuelta para verla, en ese momento sus alientos se mezclaron, era muy rápido, apenas si se conocían hace una semana, pero había Algo, ese algo los acercaba como si cada hora fuera un año.

El beso fue muy cortito, demasiado, como si no hubiera sucedido. Ambos se quedaron callados por un tiempo, luego Aang dijo que ya era tarde, que si ella quería la llevaba a su casa.

Katara le señalo por dónde ir, era una casa muy grande, pero no exageradísimamente grande, era como una casa de cualquier rico, era blanca y tenia los techos parecidos a la casa de Toph, solo que en un azul casi negro. Tenía ventanas grandes con cortinas celestes claro, una reja blanca que formaba muchos espirales, además de muchas plantas, había muchos rosales azules, era hermosa la armonía de la casa.

Katara entro a la casa, Kya ya tenía lista la cena, la eran casi las siete, Katara no sabía cómo habían pasado dos horas desde que dio una pequeña vuelta por el parque.

-hola mama hola papa- Katara paso y los saludo con un abrazo corto a cada uno. Luego subió la escalera y entro a su pieza, estaba dejando sus cosas de la escuela cuando escucho un ruido, se dio vuelta y vio que estaba Sokka apoyado en el marco de la puerta

- así que es especial Aang ¿no?- pregunto Sokka todavía en la puerta.

Katara suspiro.

- pasa Sokka- el chico entro y Katara cerró la puerta- ¿Qué quieres saber?

- no te voy a presionar, pero me encantaría saber cómo te fue, confío en Aang, se que él no es como ya sabemos quién, ese chico en un día me dio más confianza que Jet en un año. Y por lo que noto a vos también ¿o me equivoco?

- Sokka, ambos sabemos que no confío a la primera, en nadie, ni siquiera en Zuko confié a la primera, pero Aang; El es… diferente, hace que todo sea lindo, me deja sin palabras con solo mirarme, además, es tan dulce, su vos es siempre suave y sabe que decirme, el se ríe mucho, y su risa es para mí lo que es para ti la de Toph.- en ese momento el adolescente de sonrojo y escondió su cara en sus manos.

-Katara, te felicito, estas enamorada; espero lo mejor y sé que Aang es perfecto para vos. Deja de molestarme con Toph, sabes perfectamente que ella me gusta, pero ella está enamorada, lo sé aunque no se dé quien.

-¡cuántas veces te tengo que decir de quien está enamorada! ¡Ella te ama locamente Sokka!- Katara lo decía mientras levantaba los brazos, eso era completamente evidente a la vista de cualquiera, pero ellos no lo notaban, siempre tenía esa estúpida conversación con Toph y con Sokka, ambos por separado.- ¿si no estuviera enamorada de vos, como lograrías calmarla? Ella se siente muy segura en tus brazos, más que en su mejor amiga, o sus propios papás.

- te tengo que contar algo hermanita- dijo Sokka, dudando de contarle o no- Toph me tiene mucha confianza y lo sé, y ambos sabemos que ella me enamora perdidamente, que aun teniendo atrás mío a casi un cuarto de las chicas de la escuela, más altas que Toph, más bonitas que Toph, más femeninas que Toph. Nunca en alguien vi esos ojos que parecen espejos, que brillan tanto como su piel, blanca como la nieve…- no pudo seguir hablando por unos segundos, por alguna razón Katara y el eran confidentes, se contaban las peores cursilerías que podían pasar por ambas mentes- … suave como la porcelana, que es todo lo contrario a su fuerte personalidad, ella tiene un lado que no te muestra ni siquiera a vos. Un lado que se deja cuidar y querer, yo conozco ese lado, siempre me lo muestra, pero solo en un lugar, un lugar que solo es de ella, un lugar al que nadie sabe que va ni por donde va, hace unos años ella me mostro ese lugar, vos te acababas de ir, querías conocer la casa a que nos mudaríamos, pero esa tarde yo me quede, no te voy a decir donde es ni porque fue esa tarde, pero ella me llevo, confío _su_ lugar en mí, hablamos un largo rato hasta que ella se quedo dormida, la lleve en brazos a su habitación, pero sentí que se removía, como si se estuviera despertando pero solo se acomodo, en mis brazos, tan pequeña, solo tiene un año menos que yo pero tengo una obligación de…- el estaba en su mundo, ya se había olvidado de la causa principal de la conversación, pero ya había llegado hasta ahí, cuando sintió una interrupción.

-protegerla,- prosiguió Katara- se lo que se siente.

- si protegerla, ella siempre fue tan chiquita y flaquita, se que es perfectamente capaz de ganarle a cualquiera que la rete, se perfectamente que dejo ganar a Zuko la otra noche. Pero al mismo tiempo de saber cómo es, conozco también esos momentos de debilidad en los que llora, cuando no sabe que mas hacer, cuando no puede sola. Ella tiene las habilidades de defensa más buenas del mundo, pero no sabe defenderse de su propia mente.

Sokka estaba realmente preocupado, el ya sabía que Toph y el se gustaban, pero no quería dejar que Toph fuera lastimada, ni siquiera por él, aunque la defendía de todo, no sabía si podían en ese momento ser algo mas, algún día puede que surgiera una relación más grande pero no era hoy.

Katara estaba sonriéndole a Sokka, ella sabía que ellos se conocían más de lo que se conocían Sokka y Katara, también sabía que si no estuviera Sokka, Toph probablemente estaría muerta, de depresión o simplemente se haría daño ella sola.

Esa noche se quedaron hablando hasta tarde sentados en el sillón de Katara, ella simplemente lo tapo, no lo quería despertar, seguramente estaría pensando en Toph, ella lo presentía. Luego de tapar a Sokka, simplemente se acostó ella a dormir.

_-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|- al mismo tiempo en diferente lugar-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-

Aang estaba cerrando la reja, mientras caminaba hacia adentro Gyatso lo miraba por la ventana, Aang le contaba siempre todo en ese momento se veía feliz entonces Gyatso esperaba que Aang entrara y le contara de su día.

- ¡Gyatso! Ya llegue- dijo Aang gritando de la puerta hasta la cocina, siempre se gritaban apenas llegaban, el sabia que ese día Gyatso hacia pasteles, siempre hacia pasteles dos veces al mes, Aang ya llevaba una semana y dos días en la preparatoria, había empezado el 22 de agosto en la preparatoria, y hoy era 31 de agosto, dentro de unas semanas era su cumpleaños, el 19 de septiembre.

- ¡hola Aang!- le grito Gyatso para que Aang supiera donde estaba.

Aang camino a la cocina y saludo a Gyatso, por alguna razón nunca le decía papa, aun siendo la persona que lo tenía como hijo, a veces se trataban como tío sobrino y muy pocas veces en la vida de Aang se trataron de padre e hijo, y eso fue antes de que se fuera la esposa de Gyatso, cuando Aang era muy pequeño y a los dos los trataba de papá y mamá.

Aang vio los pasteles que estaba cocinando Gyatso, acababa de sacar uno del horno empezaron a comerlo, las dos fechas de pasteles en vez de cenar tomaban café con pastel. Aang empezó a contarle todo acerca de su noche en lo de Toph y luego de cómo le fue en la escuela, pero por último le conto de su cita. Se lo explico todo, como la veía a Katara y como era ella. Pero nunca menciono el nombre de Katara.

Gyatso estaba muy feliz por su hijo adoptivo, Aang siempre tenía chicas atrás de él pero no solía salir con ellas, no le gustaba y Katara debía de ser muy especial como para que Aang hablara así de ella. Gyatso lo escucho pacientemente, luego lo felicito y le dijo que algún día se la presentara.

Luego Gyatso le conto de su día, Aang le ayudo a hacer pasteles y después se fue a su habitación, tenía que hacer tareas y luego dormir.

Pero tardo en dormirse, estaba pensativo, la semana próxima puede que volviera a invitarla a salir.

* * *

**bueno dejenme sus opiniones en rewiews o mensajes privados por favor.**

**me sirven para mejorar, asi que se los pido:3**

**besos, Toph**


	12. Estúpidos Detalles

**un capitulo nuevo de mi fic, espero que les guste**

**no estoy inspirada para escribir mucho en saludos y cosas asi**

**estoy triste:( ya no me dejan casi ningún rewiew, quiero sabes sus opiniones buenas y malas D=**

* * *

Capitulo 12: Estúpidos Detalles.

Era tarde, ese día iba a faltar a la escuela, la única persona que lo sabia eran sus papas y su mejor "amigo", le había negado a sus padres el permiso de acompañarla a donde iba, la iba a acompañar ese chico.

Toph siempre le había tenido miedo a los médicos, en especial a este que le revisaría por delante y detrás los ojos, si se acercaba mucho a su cara lo iba a escupir. Sus padres no eran muy buen apoyo, no le daban mucho "apoyo moral" además, ni les importaría saber algo del doctor solo iban a firmar un caro contrato para una cara operación que casi ni deseaba.

Sokka en cambio si veía mal a ese doctor lo tiraba por la ventana.

No se lo había dicho a Katara, aun siendo su mejor amiga, no le contaba todo lo que le pasaba, le contaba muchísimas cosas personales pero nada tan serio como eso, solo lo sabia Sokka, el le había pedido permiso a sus papas para faltar a la escuela, le había dicho una razón no del todo real, algo relacionado a un doctor de una amiga pero ninguna razón mi nombre, ellos lo dejaron porque solo era una vez, además Sokka tenía notas perfectas, un día no le cambiaria todo.

Sokka pasaba por ella a las 9:15 Am. Se estaba bañando, estaba tranquila casi terminando cuando apareció su asistente diciéndole que dentro de poco llegaba Sokka, la asistente le ayudaba en sus trabajos, le leía todo lo que tuviera que saber y además era su institutriz, en la preparatoria aprendía todo, pero como no veía, no podía copiar, ella le pedía los trabajos a Katara y su asistente, se los copiaba o se los fotocopiaba, a Toph mucho no le importaba eso.

Toph salió y se puso una camisa verde a cuadros y un pantalón ajustado de color negro. Se ato el pelo en la típica moña que llevaba usualmente, con una vincha verde oscuro el flequillo en la cara cero maquillaje, luego se puso unas "zapatillas" converse que solo tenían la parte de arriba y simulaban ser normales, pero no tenían suelas, se las habían regalado Katara y Sokka, para que empezara las clases como una chica medianamente normal.

Ni bien llego a la planta baja, fue a la cocina, saco de la heladera unas naranjas y se preparo un jugo, las cocineras insistieron en hacerlo ellas pero Toph no les prestó atención alguna.

Luego de preparar su jugo, agarro dos medialunas y se fue a la pequeña mesita para dos que habían en la entrada de la casa, era solo un adorno para poner rrba un florero, pero cuando Toph estaba sola a veces la usaba.

Cuando se sento empezó a tomar su jugo, pero escucho que tocaban la puerta, una de las mucamas abrió y dejo pasar a Sokka señalando que Toph estaba en a mesita, ella termino su jugo en tiempo record, no había empezado las medialunas, entonces corrió a la cocina, agarro una bolsa y metió algunas medialunas, luego agarro una pequeña mochila y se fue a saludar a Sokka, lo le dio un corto abrazo de amigos y se fueron.

-¿cómo te va discapacitada?- así la saludaba siempre, también actuaba como las personas cuando la conocían, le preguntaba sarcásticamente si quería ayuda o como veía etc. Ella se solía reir por eso y le contestaba todo tipo de idioteces iguales.

-muy bien, cerebro de boomerang- le contesto la chia ciega dejando la bolsa de medialunas, ambos empezaron a comer.

Sokka veía un poco de preocupación en Toph, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ya había estacionado, el era muy buen conductor, y había prestado atención mientras conducía, pero no se acordaba de nada, como si su mente trabajara en dos partes por separado.

Abrio la puerta de Toph y luego de que bajo empezaron a caminar, pero antes de entrar por la puerta del hospital, Toph se detuvo y dijo dos simples palabras.

- no puedo.

Sokka no le respondió nada solo la abrazo, con toda la fuerza que tenía, pero no era sofocante, era dulce, muy cariñoso.

-nada te pasara- le susurro- yo estoy con vos.

En ese momento Toph levanto la vista y Sokka pudo ver esos ojos blancos que lo reflejaban perfectamente, una de las partes más preciosas de ella eran esos ojos espejo que nadie mas tenía.

Sokka no se resistió y le dio un beso, corto pero lleno de amor y en un segundo le transmitió toda la confianza que ella necesito, lo abrazo por debajo de los brazos y soltó una pequeña lagrima de alegría.

Ambos entraron, unos minutos después de entrar salió un médico

-¡Toph Bei Fong!- llamo anunciando que ya era su turno.

Sokka y Toph entraron al consultorio del médico, era un maestro agua, hacia muy poco de había mudado, y ni bien lo supieron los Bei Fong, lo llamaron y le pidieron que atendieran a su hija.

- hola jovencita,- dijo tomando la mano de Toph- buen día- dijo tomando la mano de Sokka.

Toph le conto, que era ciega de nacimiento y que hasta ahora veía por el medio de la tierra.

- mmm muy bien, recuéstate sobre la camilla que está detrás de ti.

Toph fue y se recostó, mientras Sokka estaba al lado de ella parado. El médico se acerco a Toph con una bandeja con agua, controlo el agua y creo una pequeña masa que empezó a brillar de color celeste, Toph corrió su flequillo hacia atrás y dejo sus blancos ojos al descubierto mientras el médico posaba el agua fría en los ojos muertos de Toph.

Siento mucha energía encerrada en esta parte de tu cabeza, pero está encerrada, no corre de forma común, por eso es que no ves- le dijo el médico mientras seguía inspeccionando los ojos de Toph- son blancos por causas naturales, esto me sorprende mucho, ni los albinos tienen este tono tan puro, suelen tener una cantidad mínima de pigmento en sus ojos, además a simple vista se nota que no sos albina ¿o no?- dijo el médico con los ojos como platos.

- no, no soy albina, y yo creía que mis ojos estaban "muertos" por eso son blancos, eso me dijeron todos los doctores.

- no están muertos, de hecho tus ojos son normales por así decirlo, pero para curarlos hay que arreglar el flujo de la energía, para eso necesito únicamente agua, luego tendrás que tener una venda por 84 hs. No puedes ver luz hasta cierto tiempo de reposo en tus ojos.

- ¿solo agua? ¿enserio? Usted me tiene que estar cargando, ¿eso significa que lo puede hacer en este mismísimo momento?- pregunto Toph.

- me faltaron unos pequeños detalles,- dijo el doctor con una voz medio preocupada- yo se la enfermedad y como se cura, pero no se la técnica, la única persona que hiso esa técnica en su vida, ya murió sin pasar sus conocimientos más que en un pergamino que nadie puede descifrar, solo se de dos personas y no estoy muy seguro de que puedan, una de las dos es la hija del maestro y la otra persona estuvo un mes en el norte y aprendió del maestro ya muerto.

-¡¿Quién?!- dijeron Sokka y Toph que habían perdido la paciencia.

- la última pupila del maestro, la única que aprendió a leer esos pergaminos. Una jovencita prodigiosa, no me acuerdo el nombre, tiene el pelo castaño ondulado, y unos ojos azules muy extraños, la piel morena más o menos del mismo tono que vos- dijo señalando a Sokka.

-¡Katara!- dijo Toph- ¿Katara aprendió de ese supuesto maestro?

- no lo se, yo se que paso unos meses viajando sola el año pasado, y que estuvo en el norte, pero no se que aprendió ni de quien.

Toph se levanto, y estaba por irse, le agradeció al doctor por todo y tomo bruscamente la muñeca de Sokka, ambos se fueron corriendo al auto Sokka arranco y fueron a la preparatoria Ba Sing Se.

Cuando llegaron no había nadie, dentro de diez minutos era el descanso, iban a esperar en el jardín donde estaban siempre

Luego de un tiempo sonó la campana del descanso y Sokka vio como llegaba Katara hablando con Aang mientras se sonrojaba a cada segundo.

Ambos adolescentes se pararon y corrieron a Katara y empezaron a preguntarle todo al mismo tiempo y Katara se aturdió además no entendió nada.

-¡cállense los dos!-grito enojada-cuéntenme de a uno dejen de gritar.

Toph le conto todo y luego le pregunto si ella había aprendido de un tal maestro que curo a un ciego.

- si yo aprendí del maestro Huu Due (Ho du) ¿Por qué?- pregunto Katara, a ella todavía no le habían contado nada acerca de los del médico.

- eso no importa por ahora- dijo Toph secamente.- ¿sabes sus técnicas?

- muy pocas, pero se leer sus pergaminos, casi nadie los entiende, además soy la única persona que entreno además de su hija Kigoda, una amiga mía.

- de relaciones hablamos después, te pregunto esto porque el médico me dijo que solo vos sabias leer esos pergaminos, además de la hija pero creo que era más fácil preguntarte a vos.

-¿enserio? ¿por eso faltaron a clases?- dijo Katara mirándolos como si se notara desde metros que Toph no podía dejar a Sokka.- ¿le pediste a Sokka que te acompañe y no a mi?- dijo haciéndose la ofendida.

-enserio Katara, no es un chiste, ¿Dónde están esos malditos pergaminos?

-los tiene Kigoda- dijo Katara sorprendida por la firmeza con la que le hablo Toph.- el maestro solo permitió que los viéramos nosotras dos, y yo accedí que los guardara ella porque eran el legado de su padre. Vive en la tribu agua del norte, además tiene otro detalle que seguramente el médico no les dijo.

-¡¿Qué?- dijeron ambo ya hartos de que todo tuviera otro detalle.

-la técnica solo funciona con un tipo especifico de agua, el agua del oasis de los espíritus.

-¡ay mierda! Ya me canso todo esto. Katara, ¿tu accederías a curar mi vista?, el doctor me dijo que únicamente tiene un flujo de energía bloqueado, no tengo nada más.

- no lo sé Toph, es muy riesgoso si se procede mal, además yo no se a la perfección la técnica y…

Para interrumpir a Katara empezaron a sonar los altavoces de la escuela y todosse dieron cuenta que era un anuncio del director.

_-les habla el director Roku, anuncio que dentro del sábado 23 de septiembre será el baile en honor a nuestro desconocido nuevo avatar que se dará a conocer durante el baile, sin más que decir, preparen sus trajes y vestidos y consigan una cita para el baile._

Ese año los maestros aire eran un buen partido, se sabía que el próximo avatar iba a ser un maestro aire. Cando termino el anuncio muchas chicas estuvieron detrás de Aang, pero él rechazo a todas, y le pregunto a Katara si podían hablar.

Le pregunto si podía acompañarlo a lo que Katara lo beso y le guiño el ojo. Juego se fue porque sino Sokka y Toph se pondrían a espiarlos.

Sokka iba a llevar a Toph a su casa, antes de que bajara le pidió si quería salir esa tarde a tomar algo.

* * *

**bueno espero que les haya gustado, en el proximo aparece Kataraang (bastante mas de lo que aparecio hasta ahora) y Tokka:3 **

**el capitulo 13 todavia no tiene nombre pero mañana lo subo**

**Besos, Toph**


	13. Nada más que Amigos

**No me di cuenta de agradecer a todos los que lean, y los que dejan sus rewiews por todo, a tengo mas de 10 (se que no es mucho pero me emociona)**

**espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado**

**1: ya aclare que en este fis hay poderes, por supuesto un avatar y los animales iguales a la serie, la division de los continentes yambien es igual a avatar y lo unico que cambia es el tiempo, (obvio:3)**

**2: los personajes son de propiedad privada y me divierto escribiendo unicamente**

**bueno, muchas gracias y los dejo leer**

* * *

Capitulo 13: Nada más que Amigos.

Sokka se confesó ante Toph en esa cita, ella no tenía palabras para expresar su alegría, solo lo abrazo fuertemente, y después de un largo beso, Sokka le pidió a Toph lo que ella tanto deseaba, que le pidiera ir al baile, ella solo quería escuchar eso, pero después de la propuesta anterior era la chica más feliz del mundo.

Luego se despidió de ella y fue a su casa, subió corriendo sin siquiera saludar a sus padres, subió muy feliz y entro a la pieza de Katara, ella en un comienzo se sorprendió, Sokka nunca entraba sin tocar pero estaba muy feliz así que Katara solo sonrió y le pregunto que pasaba. Sokka le conto todo y Katara lo agarro de las manos y ambos se pusieron a saltar, además estaban cantando los dos de alegría mientras saltaban en el sillón, en el piso y en la cama de la pieza de Katara. Kya escucho mucho ruido y subió, cuando vio a sus dos hijos de rió un poco y luego cerro lentamente la puerta, ninguno había siquiera escuchado así que decidió hacer como si no veía nada y simplemente bajo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**una semana más tard**e-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaban ambos hermanos llegando a la escuela, ya todo el "grupito" se había enterado de que Sokka y Toph estaban saliendo, aun eran reservados y no mostraban más que un ocasional beso, pero estaban todo el día abrazados.

Ni bien llegaron, Sokka se alejo de Katara para buscar a Toph, y Katara en el camino se encontró a Aang. Ya habían tenido dos o tres citas, pero nada más, todavía no eran nada oficial, y luego del primer beso en el balcón no hubo ningún otro, pero ya se conocían mejor e incluso tenían muchos avances en su "amistad".

-¡hey! ¡Katara!- grito Aang desde unos dos metros atrás de ella.

Katara se detuvo y espero que llegara Aang y siguieron caminando.

-¿quieres venir a cenar hoy a mi casa?- pregunto Aang feliz.

- eh… mmm no lo se Aang- estaba indecisa, no sabía si decirle que si ¡solo se conocían hacia dos semanas!

- solo es una cena amistosa Katara, nada serio- dijo Aang intentando disimular las ansias que tenía de que ella le dijera que si

-mmm ok…

-te paso a buscar por tu casa a las 6 después de la escuela- le dio un corto beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo.

Katara se quedo en un estado de shock, muy impresionada por ese rápido beso que la tomo desprevenida, se quedo largo rato parada con la mano en la mejilla. Luego siguió caminando a su aula, tenía historia con un hombre maestro aire, el Monje Pasang.

Paso gran parte de la clase de historia pero no estaba prestando atención, estaba haciendo una guerra naval con barcos de papel, era muy inmaduro pero además Aang hacia aviones pequeños y todo tipo de figuras de papel que sorprendían a Katara. Ella se reia por lo bajo y lo miraba sorprendida de la paciencia y habilidad que tenía para hacer estupideces; cuando sonreía Aang se sonrojaba un poco, el usaba su aire control en forma de ráfagas muy pequeñas para mover los aviones y pájaros de papel que hacía.

Cinto minutos antes de que terminara la clase el maestro Pasang empezó a pasar hojas con todos los proyectos disponibles, cuando la pila llego al banco de Katara y Aang se miraron y pensaron, _"no escuchamos nada no sabemos ni que tenemos que hacer"_. Pero leyeron que las hojas decían.

**Proyecto grupal de Historia mundial**

Eligieron uno que trataba de estudiar la descendencia de la nación del fuego y su antigua forma de gobierno hereditaria. Solo lo eligieron porque algunas cosas podían preguntarle a Zuko.

Luego toco la campana del descanso y ambos salieron, se encontraron pronto a Toph y Sokka juntos, esa tarde Sokka salía a la misma hora que Katara y Aang, y Toph salía, ya se estaba yendo a su casa, pero se quedo todo el descanso y ni bien todo la campana ella se fue a su casa.

Después de historia tenían lengua con Yangchen y después tenían matemática, Aang era muy bueno para matemática, como lo era para todas las materias, pero no le gustaba mucho, Katara no era mala pero odiaba matemática, la materia la tenían con la profesora Jo Dee, era muy insoportable, sonreía mucho y no dejaba de espiar a Katara y Aang, como si supiera algo que ellos no.

Ni bien termino la hora de matemática ellos se iban, al otro día tenían la primera clases de todos los talleres, y estaban emocionados de que empezaban los torneos elementales.

Katara se fue a su casa, Aang le había dicho que a las seis pasaba por su casa, entonces se baño y se cambio, solo se puso un jean azul con una remera ajustada de color azul oscuro arriba tenía una campera celeste que tenia los bordes de las mangas, capucha y parte de abajo en color blanco, además tenía una botas sin taco.

En su bolso metió el celular, un cuaderno de tamaño pequeño, además de un libro que tenía hermosas imágenes de maestros aires, eran pinturas muy viejas pero quería mostrárselo a Aang, además quería dibujar un poco, a todas partes llevaba un cuaderno y algún que otro libro, aunque Sokka no la viera dibujar, solía dibujar mucho.

Y con esto bajo al living y se tiro en el sillón, Hakoda estaba trabajando y Kya había salido de compras, estaba solo ella y Sokka, Katara ya le había dicho a sus papás que iba a comer a lo de un amigo, pero les dijo que era por el trabajo de historia. Sokka sabía que no pero no comento nada, eso sería muy feo para Katara, además los dos habían hecho la promesa de no molestarse en presencia de sus papas.

En el living vio a Sokka tirado en uno de los sillones azules de terciopelo, ella se tiro a su lado y empezó a ver animal planet con Sokka, había un programa de la fauna e los polos sur y norte, había muchas imágenes de los perros-oso polares y otro tipo de animales de ese estilo. Pero Katara no le prestaba mucha atención, ella estaba viendo el libro con todas esas hermosas ilustraciones de aire control, esa gente de hermosos ojos parecidos a los de Aang, pero ninguno con esa vitalidad. Vio en particular una imagen de unos chicos en sus planeadores, la pintura estaba hecha desde una habitación y también se veía parte de un tablero del conocido juego de Paisho.

Entre tanto y tanto se hicieron las seis, y Katara escucho un potente rugido afuera. Se asusto un poco, pero se quedo donde estaba, un minuto después del rugido, escucho que alguien tocada la puerta, Katara se levanto de un salto, paso por arriba de Sokka y por poco se paso a llevar la lámpara, pero no se cayó entonces siguió caminando a la puerta donde se arreglo un poco el pelo despeinado por el salto y abrió la puerta, estaba Aang parado y con una sonrisa, Katara lo saludo y desde lo lejos escucho un _¡hola calvito!_ Aang se dio cuenta de que era Sokka.

- Aang no te quedes ahí, por favor pasa

-Aang entro tímidamente a la casa y saludo a Sokka, miro alrededor y vio que la casa era hermosa, completamente celeste y blanca, tenía unos pocos detalles en gris o plateado pero nada más.

- bueno ya váyanse- les dijo Sokka con un tono de ¡¿Qué están esperando?! Ni que la cena fuera acá. Y monjecito, te presto a mi hermana, pero si tiene algo te borro las flechas ¿entendido?

- ya cállate Sokka- dijo Katara saliendo de la casa.

Aang salió y cerró la puerta, pero vio que Katara se quedo en la entrada y no camino más.

-te presento a Appa, mi bisonte volador.

-Aa… Aang, vamos a volar en ¿Él?- dijo Katara aparentemente asustada.

- sip, es completamente seguro, además yo creía que confiabas en mi ¿o no?

Katara no dijo nada, siguió caminando y mimo a la mascota de Aang, Aang también lo mimo y luego se impulso con aire control a la cabeza de Appa luego le pregunto a Katara si quería ayuda, pero ella tomo una botella de agua de su bolso, se tiro para atrás y corrió un poco, con el agua creó una pequeña rampa y se impulso hacia la cabeza de Appa, justo al lado de Aang.

- ¿te sirve de respuesta?- le dijo sonriéndole.

Aang solo la miro, cualquier chica estaría asustada y ni siquiera pensaría en una posibilidad de subirse a Appa. Pero Katara solo se movió con gracilidad y lo hiso dejando al pobre calvo boquiabierto.

- eres genial- le dijo aun mirándola Y notando un sonrojo.

- jejeje gracias Aang pero eso es muy simple, de seguro vos podes hacer mejores cosas con tu aire control, hablando de aire, ¿Como haces que Appa vuele?

- agárrate de mí, puede que sea rápido, además es mejor prevenir miedos ¿o no?- Katara esta vez no dudo, solo lo miro y le agarro el brazo fuertemente, casi como un abrazo del que Aang se sonrojo bastante.

- Appa Yip-Yip- en el momento en el que el bisonte arranco vuelo, Katara se aferro con mucha fuerza a Aang y cerró los ojos hasta que Aang la tomo de la mano y le dijo que abriera los ojos.

-waw, es hermoso volar, ya sé lo que debes sentir todo el tiempo- Katara estaba muy asombrada, salto el brazo de Aang y le pidió si podía sostenerla un poco, ella se arrodillo mientras Aang la sostenía y abrió ambos brazos al viento.

Ambos hablaron y tuvieron momentos en silencio como típicos adolescentes torpemente enamorados. Luego se unos minutos de vuelo tranquilo llegaron a una parte en la ciudad que tenia hermosas casas, era la parte alta igual que la de Katara pero era más simple.

Aterrizaron en una casa de tamaño normal pero con un patio bastante grande, la casa era de dos pisos con techos marrones claro y las paredes de afuera de color crema, a ambos lados de la entrada tenía pasto y plantas florales de muchos colores, el sendero era de piedras de todas las gamas y que formaban ondulaciones de acuerdo a su forma, pero antes de entrar se dirigieron a la parte trasera de la casa donde habían dos establos altos y llenos de paja, uno tenía un bisonte dormido y el otro aparentemente era el de Appa, el jardín tenía senderos iguales a los de la entrada, solo que estos formaban intrincados diseños de espirales. Después de dejar a Appa hicieron una caminata relativamente larga desde los establos hasta la casa y entre tanto hablaban y Aang decía muchas cosas que hacían que Katara no parara de reírse.

Aang abrió la puerta y le dijo a Katara que pasara, cuando ella entro vio una casa tranquila, era grande pero no exagerada en tamaño, solo vivían dos personas ahí que además eran muy simples.

Ni bien entro apareció un hombre que aparentaba unos sesenta o setenta, se veía amable y sonriente, usaba una ropa (moderna) parecida a la de los comunes maestros aire y en las mano llevaba un par de guantes de cocina.

-Katara, el es Gyatso, Gyatso ella es mi amiga Katara- los presento Aang, luego Gyatso le dio la mano a Katara.

- debes ser especial, Aang no invita muchas amigas, hace mucho no lo veo con alguna amiga en casa.- dijo Gyatso a lo que ambos chicos se miraron y se sonrojaron.

- mmm entonces me siento halagada jejeje- dijo Katara amable pero nerviosa e intentando disimular que estaba roja de pies a cabeza.

- bueno, falta para la cena, cuando este lista los llamo.

- ¿no quiere que lo ayude con la cena?

- no Katara, estoy viejo pero sigo siendo un buen cocinero.- dijo entre risas.

Ambos chicos se fueron por el pasillo y Aang la condujo a Katara a su habitación, esta estaba pintada de amarillo suave y el piso era de madera, tenía un ventanal que daba directo al patio y se veía toda la extensión de la propiedad, también tenía un balcón. Pero no salieron, Katara se quedo observando toda la habitación, los muebles eran de madera oscura y habían dos escritorios, uno tenía una computadora y hojas de la escuela, ese no le prestó mucha atención, pero había otro que estaba lleno de papeles y garabatos, además tenía pinceles con pintura fresca y acrílicos, lápices, acuarelas y todo tipo de objetos artísticos. Al lado de este escritorio estaba la mesita de luz con el libro con el que se conocieron ambos chicos, "las ventajas de ser invisible". Y la cama tenía todas las mantas de color amarillo con cuatro cuadros encima del respaldo, uno de cada control, pero el más grande era uno amarillo con el símbolo del aire.

En la cama estaba sentado Aang mirándola, ella estaba parada en la entrada de la pieza observando todo hasta detenerse en el escritorio que precisamente Aang no quería que observara mucho. Entre todos esos "garabatos" habían muchos en los que la había dibujado a ella, puede que creyera que estaba loco o simplemente se alejara.

-¿enserio que te gusta pintar no?- dijo Katara para empezar una conversación.

-mmm si, supongo que sí, ¿vos que gustos tienes?- le dijo Aang

- depende, amo nadar y hacer ciertos ejercicios, pero si es que te refieres a algo artístico, me gusta dibujar, pero no soy muy buena, también leo mucho y me gusta la música pero canto muy mal, de baile ni hablemos, soy un tablón para el baile- dijo con caras de drama cuando nombro el baile, luego se rio un poco.

-No creo que seas mala, eso lo vamos a comprobar en el baile ¿o no?. Katara, mi pieza no te va a comer, podes pasar tranquilamente.

- no dudes de mis habilidades en la danza, enserio soy muy mala, lo vas a comprobar en el baile- dijo mientras avanzaba hacia la cama de Aang, pero luego doblo y se dirigió al escritorio "artístico"- ¿puedo verlos?- dijo señalando los dibujos desparramados.

-mmm claro, pero algunos son feos o vergonzosos.

Katara empezó a verlos y cuando veía algunos se sonrojaba y miraba a Aang. El simplemente escondía su cara entre sus manos en señal de completa vergüenza. Katara se rio por lo bajo pero se enamoro de los dibujos, en especial de uno completamente en blanco y negro a excepción de sus ojos pintados de azul, el dibujo era idéntico, no tenía margen de error.

Katara se acerco a Aang y le levanto la cara aun escondida entre las manos. Lo vio todo rojo y tan tierno que ella misma quedo sonrojada, había terminado de ver los dibujos y los dejo a todos en la mesa a excepción del de ojos azules.

Lo miro a los ojos y se acerco a él y lo beso suavemente. Lo tomo por sorpresa y luego del beso Aang se quedo muy sorprendido, Katara se sintió avergonzada y se separo.

- A… Aang, lo siento mucho- se levanto y se quedo parada a un lado de la cama- enserio, lo siento me deje llevar y…

- Katara, hablas mucho- en ese momento Aang se levanto de la cama y la beso dulcemente.

El beso fue corto pero muy dulce, luego de unos minutos los llamo Gyatso.

En la mesa había puré, ensaladas de varios tipos y una pequeña bandeja con carne.

- me olvide de decirte que somos vegetarianos- dijo Aang- lo siento mucho, pero Gyatso te preparo carne, te vi comerla en la escuela, siendo hermana de Sokka no creo que no comieras carne

- no se hubieran molestado, si como carne pero no soy como Sokka, a mi me gustan las ensaladas y los vegetales, además si son vegetarianos ¿para que se molestaron?

- no es ninguna molestia, ya ha venido gente que come carne además, que seamos vegetarianos no significa que no podamos ver un pedazo de carne- dijo Gyatso sonriéndole.

El resto de la cena transcurrió agradablemente, Gyatso contaba todo tipo de anécdotas curiosas, algunas de Aang cuando era chiquito o de cuando empezó su dominio en el aire control, tras estas anécdotas, Katara y Gyatso re reían y Aang se golpeaba la cara de la vergüenza además de decirle a Gyatso que no era necesario que dijera todas esas cosas.

Luego de bastante charlas y risas, llego la hora en que Katara tenía que irse a su casa, ella hubiera deseado que no terminara la noche pero tarde o temprano se tendría que ir.

Aang se había ido a buscar a Appa y Katara se quedo adentro con Gyatso.

- ya sé porque Aang te eligió.- dijo el monje mirándola con una sonrisa de cómplice.

Katara se sonrojo y rio por lo bajo, luego miro al monje que sonreía ante su comportamiento ante esa realidad.

- solo somos amigos, nada más.

- ¿solo amigos? ¿Enserio? Estoy viejo, y conozco Aang como si lo conociera desde que nació, además por otro lado, si fueran solo amigos supongo que no estarías de ese color jovencita- a cualquiera le parecería irrespetuoso que dijera eso, pero Katara solo le sonrió.

- Gyatso, lo admito, Aang me parece genial, y bajo enseñanzas de alguien así no creo que pudiera ser diferente, pero yo no soy nada de Aang, nada más que una amiga- la voz de Katara sonaba triste, pero pensativa.

Gyatso solo la miro y decidió no acotar nada más a la conversación. Además en ese momento entro Aang a la casa diciéndole a Katara que ya estaba Appa listo.

Katara y Aang salieron y Gyatso los acompaño hasta la reja de la entrada.

- ¡vuelve cuando quieras Katara!- le grito el monje cuando emprendieron vuelo.

- perdón por todas las escenas de pasado que te dijo Gyatso- dijo Aang todavía con las manos en la cara

- tu tío es genial, es muy amable, y cocina rico además- dijo Katara sonriéndole por ver la vergüenza que tenia Aang- cuando te conocí en la escuela me pregunte como podía una persona ser así, tan amable y alegre; al ver a Gyatso y como es tu casa lo compruebo, tu casa es preciosa y Gyatso es muy buena persona por lo que llegue a notar.

- si él es genial, gracias, al comienzo no quería ir a esa escuela, pensaba que todos iban a ser diferentes, creídos y superficiales, pero Gyatso me convenció de que por lo menos fuera y probara; ni siquiera había llegado a la escuela y ya tenía comprobado que las personas no son todas iguales, te vi tranquila y sincera, no superficial como todos, me incluiste en tu grupo en el que todos son geniales, muchas gracias Katara- dijo Aang mirándola, ella estaba feliz de escuchar eso y se lo demostraba con todos los rasgos de su cara.

Esta vez iban volando más rápido porque si no Sokka al otro día le cortaba la cabeza a Aang. Llegaron en poco tiempo a la casa de Katara, desde afuera de veía que estaba Sokka viendo por la ventana a que llegara Katara.

- chau Katara- se despidió Aang dulcemente.

Katara le dio un beso tierno en la mejilla y luego solo dijo cinco simples palabras.

- adiós Aang, nos vemos mañana.

* * *

** espero que les haya gustado, el proximo capitulo notiene nombre definido, pero creo que se va a llamar "Miercoles de noticias".**

**dejen sus rewiews (buenos y malos) **

**Toph se despide, Besos **


	14. Miércoles de noticias

Capitulo 14: Miércoles de Noticias.

POV Katara

Ya habían pasado unas semanas desde esa cena, Gyatso había tenido toda la razón sobre Katara y Aang, ellos terminaron siendo novios, recién empezaba y eran muy tiernos juntos pero no eran un pareja recta y estricta, algún beso ocasional y uno que otro comentario.

Esa semana se anunciaba la identidad del nuevo avatar en el baile que llevaba su nombre, Katara y Toph todavía no se habían preocupado ni siquiera habían buscado un vestido, Toph odiaba los bailes y esas cursilerías pero por supuesto que se iba a arreglar para su novio, no es que por salir con Sokka ella fuera más femenina, ni cerca, pero era más feliz y sonreía más seguido.

Esa misma tarde Katara y Toph iban a comprar, era la primera y probablemente última vez que Toph iba a comprar con la reina del azúcar, el baile no era del todo foral, no era con los vestidos largos y refinados, era con vestidos cortos y algún collar, obviamente en esa preparatoria un vestido corto y "simple" era carísimo, sensual e igualmente refinado que uno largo.

Pero antes de el gran y maravilloso baile del avatar, tenían el cumple del que ahora era uno de los mejores amigos del grupito popular, Aang. Recién empezaba la semana y el miércoles era el cumpleaños del calvito. Aang notaba cierto secretismo entre todos, pero prefería no decir nada, probablemente tarde o temprano se enteraría de que pasaba.

El secretismo en el grupo lo empezó Katara, que dio la idea de hacer algo, no my grande ni especial, solo una fiesta cerrada, en la que solo estuvieran Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Suki, Yue, Aang y Katara, y por supuesto Gyatso, ya que era la figura paterna de Aang, además él le había dado la idea a Katara que luego la esparció por el grupo. El miércoles todos salían temprano menos Aang y Katara, pero ella había actuado de enferma y pidió que llamaran a sus papas y la retiraran, Hakoda ya sabía del plan porque de lo contaron sus hijos, acepto solo porque ambos chicos tenían buenas notas además era solo por una vez.

Luego de que se retiro Katara en la escuela solo quedo Aang, los demás estaban todos en la casa de Aang con Gyatso, la última en llegar obviamente fue Katara que además había ido a comprar una cosa.

Cuando llego a la casa, como todos estaban ayudando a Gyatso en algo o simplemente estaban distraídos, Katara dijo que iba al baño, pero se coló en la pieza de Aang y dejo un gran paquete envuelto de amarillo. Luego salió de la pieza y volvió al comedor, en menos de 10 minutos llegaba Aang, con todo lo que se había tardado Katara en comprar e ir a la casa no se dio cuenta de que ya estaba por llegar Aang.

Gyatso les dijo a todos que se escondieran porque ya estaba Aang guardando el auto. Sokka se metió debajo de uno de los sillones, Zuko atrás de un mueble del comedor, Toph y Katara se metieron en un pasillo y cerraron la puerta corrediza que lo dividía del comedor, Yue y Suki se metieron en la cocina y Gyatso actuó como si nada abriéndole la puerta a Aang y diciéndole Aang que fuera al comedor y que él iba al baño, ese día todos habían ctuado como si no supieran que era el cumpleaños de Aang, excepto Katara que le dijo feliz cumple pero con sequedad.

Aang estaba viendo por la ventana y no estaba prestando atención de que en ese momento todos sus amigos salieron y se sentaron en la mesa junto a él como si estuvieran sentados desde siempre. Cuando Aang se dio la vuelta y vio a sus amigos se asusto y cuando reacciono Katara le hablo.

- ¡feliz cumple!- le dijo simplemente pero dándole un beso dulce

- agh guarda la saliva hermanita, feliz cumple cuñadito- de dijo Sokka a lo que Toph se rio de su expresión cuando vio el beso.

- si pies ligeros, ya tenes 16 espero que de ahora en adelante tus vibraciones sean dignas de un hombre real- dijo la única persona que se atrevería a decirle eso tan directo. Toph.

Los demás se rieron y también le dijeron feliz cumple, en ese momento entro Gyatso al comedor y le sonrió a todos, luego se fue a la cocina y busco algunas cosas para comer, papas fritas, galletitas todo topo de cosas, Katara también salió del comedor y fue a ayudar a Gyatso, además prepararon café. Estaban todos tomando el café y comiendo, pero Katara le susurro a Aang en el oído que fuera a su pieza, Aang la miro extrañado pero pidió permiso en la mesa y fue a su pieza.

Cuando entro vio en la cama el paquete, era grande pero no enorme, decidió no abrirlo, solo lo llevo al comedor tal y como estaba.

Cuando se sentó en la mesa todos lo vieron preguntándose que traía en las manos,el lo dejo en sus piernas mientras todos le decían que lo abriera, vio a Katara que le sonreía y le decía que lo abriera. Cuando rompió el papel pio una caja de madera, tenía tallado un símbolo del aire control, era comprado pero lo habían mandado a algún lugar para que le hagan el símbolo, cuando abrió la tapa, vio una línea de lápices, era un kit de dibujo profesional, Aang levanto el "piso" donde estaban los lápices y había tres pisos más, **(yo quiero uno desde hace mucho, y me encantan entonces decidí regalarle uno a Aang, es como este: ** . **)**

Aang no podía creerlo, quería hace mucho ese kit, no es que no tuviera la plata para comprarlo pero no quería gastar plata, nunca le había gustado mucho la plata, pero estaba infinitamente feliz, ese kit era muy caro y no había esperado que se lo regalaran.

Lo volvió a cerrar y abrazo a Katara fuertemente, ella no lo pudo abrazar porque sus brazos estaban envueltos por lo de Aang.

Luego vio que cada uno de sus amigos sacaba un regalo, los agradeció a todos, habían libros y hasta un bloc de dibujo con unas hojas d un papel extraño que era especial para las acuarelas, los llevo todos a la pieza y los dejo en la cama, pasaron una hora más en el comedor hablando de todo tipo de cosas, luego fueron a la pieza de Aang, el tenía todos los dibujos de Katara en una carpeta y guardados, prefería que nadie más los viera, igual en la mesa seguían habiendo miles de dibujos de todos los tipos, hablaron del baile, Zuko ya había invitado a Mai, Aang y Katara iban juntos obviamente, igual que Toph y Sokka, Yue iba con su amigo Haru, era uno de sus mejores amigos pero nada más, iban juntos por diversión, pero lo que más alarmo al grupo fue Suki, ella iba con el cretino de Jet, para impresión del grupo entero, seguramente la había invitado en un vago intento de que Katara tuviera celos.

Todos miraban los cuatro cuadros en la pared del respaldo de la ama de Aang, esos cuatro símbolos sorprendían incluso a Aang, la habitación la había diseñado Gyatso no el, y nunca se había preguntado porque estaban los cuatro y no solo el del aire.

- puede que Aang en el todo poderoso avatar- dijo Sokka en medio de risas y reverencias.

-Sokka no molestes, quien sabe…

En ese momento llego Gyatso ligeramente serio, y miro a Sokka y Yue para que hicieran silencio luego miro a Sokka como si tuviera razón pero nadie entendió completamente la mirada, solo bajo la cabeza en forma de reverencia, luego de entender, todos hicieron el mismo gesto y Aang se quedo en estado de shock.

- Gyatso, tiene que ser un chiste…

-no Aang, no es ninguna broma ni mucho menos, ¿no te preguntas porque tenes una beca para la preparatoria Ba Sing Se? Eres muy buen alumno pero la beca es porque todos los avatares tienen que ir a esa preparatoria, esa tradición existe hace mucho y tenias que seguirla.

-¿hace cuanto lo sabes?- le preguntó Aang que seguía sin reaccionar, sus amigos con la cabeza gacha ante él, un "simple" chico.

- Aang, lo sé desde poco después de que naciste, desde ese momento en el que naciste se tenía esperado que vos entre muchos otros chicos nacidos entre los maestros aire, fuiste el único que paso la prueba, desde ese momento se sabe que eres el avatar, también lo saben todos los demás monjes superiores. Cuando murió tu madre, te iban a mandar a un orfanato poco después de hacer la prueba, pero yo insistí en quedarme con vos

Aang se sentía traicionado, la persona que más quería le ocultaba eso, y muchas otras cosas, no lo podía culpar del todo, era su obligación ocultarlo pero por alguna razón le dolía igual, ver la imagen de Gyatso y sus amigos acachándose, fue un golpe bajo, Katara agachándose ante él solo por ese estúpido titulo de avatar que ni siquiera deseaba. Le corrió la tristeza hasta el punto en el que salió de la pieza y se fue al patio, no quería que lo vieran, poco después de él se fue Katara siguiéndolo.

Había ido a una parte llena de arboles en el patio, cerca de los establos, poco después lego Katara y lo miro sin saber qué pasaba.

-no lo soporte, verte… verlos, que se agacharan así, y pensar que el sábado a la noche todos tienen que agacharse así, no lo sé Katara, no quiero verlo.

Katara lo abrazo fuertemente y lo miro a los ojos.

-Aang, tranquilo, no me agache ante el poder de un avatar, me agache pensando en vos como persona, pensando en eso me agacharía todos los días Aang.

Aang le sonrió y le dio un beso muy dulce en los labios.

-gracias Katara, necesitaba escuchar eso- estuvieron un rato y luego entraron de nuevo a la casa, pero Aang estaba callado y casi ni hablaba, solo estaba mirando los cuatro cuadros en la pared, eran todos de igual tamaño, pero todos de diferente color, rojo, azul, verde y amarillo, los tres primeros estaban uno al lado del otro pero el amarillo estaba colgado encima de los demás. Aang se acerco a la pared y descolgó el del aire, luego puso el amarillo a la altura de los demás y quedaron todos uno a lado del otro, amarillo, azul, verde y rojo.

Después de que Aang hiciera eso todos se quedaron callados y mirando la pared, todos excepto Katara. Que miraba a Aang.

-aire agua tierra y fuego, el ciclo del avatar- dijo un poco sorprendida de que Aang hiciera eso. En una forma literal era igualar al aire con los demás que a partir de ahora eran parte de él.

- y el ciclo de los elementos- dijo Aang viendo con seriedad a sus amigos.- el aire ya lo tengo, supongo que tendré que empezar pronto a aprender el agua.

Katara recordó el día en que estaban yendo a la casa de Toph, antes de que lloviera, como el agua de movía levemente ante la presencia de Aang, como involuntariamente la controlaba, Katara tenía una conexión normal de un maestro con su elemento, pero Katara tenía un lazo muy fuerte al agua, tanto que podía sentir quien la dominaba en caso de estar bajo control alguno.

Luego de unas horas, se fueron Toph, Suki, Yue y Zuko. Habíamos quedado únicamente Sokka Aang y yo, le dije a Sokka que se fuera, que yo tenía el auto y en un rato iba a casa, el primero se negó pero luego se fue y me dijo que no me tardara mucho.

Aang me miro con curiosidad de saber porque había insistido en hablar con el y que Sokka se fuera, lo mire y luego empecé a hablar.

- Aang, tengo que contarte de algo, es de la noche en que nos quedamos todos en lo de Toph.

-¿qué paso?- me pregunta curioso.

- minutos antes de que empezara a llover, pasamos por al lado de los estanques del jardín, yo sentí el agua, y cuando la vi hacia pequeños oleajes ante tus movimientos, algo ya controlabas del agua, aun sin quererlo, y por un momento supuse vagamente que podías ser vos, no comente nada por miedo de que creyeras que estoy loca, además tenía otras pruebas, tal como tu maestría en tu elemento a muy temprana edad, hace unos días leí un libro acerca de los maestros aire, decía que un maestro normal domina el aire control aproximadamente después de los 25 años de edad, y según lo que hable con Gyatso, te dieron los tatuajes a la edad de 12, es mucha la diferencia. No te dije nada y después de ver cómo te sentiste hoy, creí ser la peor persona del mundo…- lo mire y el estaba un poco sorprendido, aparentemente pensando.

- no fue tu culpa Katara, además si decías eso tu hermano te mandaría a un psiquiátrico, y si no te vas ahora a mi me va a mandar a un hospital, pero no exactamente mental- dice en medio de una ligera risa.

- con que me eliges entre las millones de pretendientes, o gran avatar, me siento halagada, pero ¿me esta echando de sus honorables aposentos?- dije yo en tono dramático y haciéndome la estúpida, lo cual ocasiona risas de mi novio.

- si es por mí, quédate todo el tiempo que lo desees pero si tu hermano nos pega a ambos es culpa tuya- me dice mientras me da un beso en la frente.

-mmm tienes razón, será mejor que me valla, con su permiso gran y poderoso Avatar Aang, hay ya me canse, chau Aang espero que te haya gustado tu regalito y nos vemos mañana- le devuelvo el beso ligero en la frente y me voy de la pieza.

-adiós Gyatso- grito a la cocina, estoy en la puerta y escucho el grito de Gyatso diciéndome que espere unos minutos. Me quedo en la puerta y veo que el va caminando hacia mí con rapidez.

- Katara, o me queda más que agradecerte por milésima vez, Aang es muy bueno pero si esta triste a veces ni yo puedo consolarlo, ¿Qué le dijiste hoy cuando lo seguiste hacia el patio? Yo te vi por el balcón de Aang pero solo vi que lo abrazabas, no te obligo a contarme pero…

- está bien Gyatso, no me agradezcas nada, yo solo le dije la verdad, el estaba apenado, su naturaleza se choco a la realidad de verlos a todos agachados frente a él y reacciono a lo peor, únicamente le dije lo que necesitaba oír y lo que sentí; yo no me agache ante el como un poderoso avatar, se todo el poder de un avatar pero yo únicamente me agache a la persona que criaste, a su realidad de un chico de 16 años.

Gyatso me abrazo y luego me fui, vi por la ventana a Aang observando el agua de una fuente. Levante una pequeña porción de agua y la congele, en forma de un símbolo que el conocía, tres espirales, uno al lado de otro dentro de un circulo, debajo de estos había tres líneas onduladas, el me mira y mira la figura que forme. Luego la descongelo, y llevo la masa liquida ante Aang y de la tiro encima, el me mira con cara de berrinche y después me saca la lengua en forma infantil, yo también le saque la lengua y mientras se reía subí al auto y me fui.


	15. Hagamos un Plan

**Hola! perdon por no subir capitulo, iba a subir 2 hoy para compensar el de ayer, pero no tengo ninguno nuevo porque se me apago la computadora y se borro :c, bueno... espero que este capitulo cuenta como empieza en problema principal de la historia, tambien cuenta el punto de vista de Azula ante las amistades de su hermano, porque son tan distanciados y porque Zuko tiene su sensual cicatriz (asdasdasdas)**

**bueno queridos lectores espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado y de nuevo e disculpo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 15: Hagamos un Plan**

**POV Sokka**

Estamos en la escuela, ya es miércoles, acaba de llegar Toph y le robe un beso, ella intento hacerse la enojada pero termine haciéndole cosquillas y empezamos a reírnos los dos. Katara y Aang son igual de estúpidos que nosotros como pareja, increíblemente Toph es muy dulce, conmigo siempre lo fue un poco, pero ahora es mucho más dulce, (únicamente si no hay nadie más) con los demás sigue siendo igual de dura, por lo tanto todos se ríen de que tengamos una relación tan linda.

Atrás nuestro vienen Aang y Katara, son unos babosos, pero yo no digo nada, mi hermana e muy vengativa en ciertas ocasiones y puede que esta sea una de esas ocasiones.

Aang me parece un buen chico y se que la va a tratar como una princesa, además no creo que muchos chicos estúpidos como Jet se le vuelvan a acercar o enfrentaran a Aang y… bueno el es el avatar.

Nos fuimos a sentar al jardín trasero, ayer en la escuela avisaron que se entraba tarde por cosas del gobierno, nadie sabe bien porque pero nosotros fuimos temprano igual, solo para estar juntos como un buen grupo de amigos, a un lado mío esta Zuko y tirada con la cabeza en mis piernas esta Toph, su mirada ciega está en mi cara, a veces siento como si enserio me estuviera mirando, se que es imposible pero bueno. Ella sintió que la miraba y me robo un beso.

- ¡me lo debías! Jajaja- me dijo Toph, su risa me saco una sonrisa bosa de enamorado.

Katara y Aang se rieron al igual que Zuko Yue y Suki por mi cara de estúpido, se que Suki sigue sintiendo algo por mi, y me duele verla cuando estoy con Toph, pero es que Suki no me gusta.

-tengo sed- dice mi "cuñado"

- o poderoso avatar estamos a sus servicios ¿que desea tomar?- digo yo arrodillándome ante Aang lo que ocasiona risa de él y un golpe de mi hermana en mi cabeza

En ese momento paso una persona, nosotros no nos dimos cuenta pero por el pasillo pasaron Jet y Azula, y escucharon todo, desde la bebida hasta la palabra mágica "avatar" y vieron que me inclinaba ante Aang. Yo no vi las personas que estaban ahí, pero vi unos pelos negros y a dos personas que se iban corriendo, note que eran una chica y un chico.

-chicos, creo que alguien escucho lo que dije- los mire a todos visiblemente preocupados, yo seguía parado en el pasillo, había ido a ver quiénes eran pero no los reconocí.- se detuvieron, creo que están cansados pero están lejos como para correr, no los alcanzaremos y si es alguien que no se lleve bien con nosotros estamos en problemas, no quiero suponer lo peor.

- tranquilo, no creo que sea alguien peligroso- dijo Suki aun mirándome.

-si no fuera peligroso no estaría espiándonos, supongo que será Jet o alguno de su grupo- dijo Katara

- también existe la posibilidad de que sea Azula, ella y sus amigas vinieron temprano igual que nosotros- Zuko, conoce muy bien a su hermana y no se equivocaría diciendo eso.

-bueno si son quienes creemos lo vamos a comprobar ahora mismo- dijo mi hermana decidida.

Katara levanto un poco de agua y la envió congelada, pero el agua no llego a ellos, choco en la pared cuando ellos doblaron y siguieron corriendo.

No los íbamos a alcanzar de ningún modo, no los atrapamos a la primera y ellos empezaron a correr más rápido. Volvimos y nos sentamos en el pasto, tras que Katara me pegara congelara, mojara e intentara matarme se conformaron de saber que alguien más lo sabía y nos resignamos a que puede que algo malo iba a pasar.

**POV Azula.**

-ya no nos están siguiendo.- dije yo a mi estúpido cómplice.

- el estúpido noviecito de _mi_ Katara es el avatar, genial.- dijo con sarcasmo el ironía.

-si el amiguito de Zuzu es el avatar, creo que tengo una idea.

-¿le hacemos algún mal al estúpido ese?- me pregunto Jet.

- sí, pero necesito que reclutes a unas cinco personas más, gente que este bajo mi completo control.

- bien, tengo a Longshot, Smellerbee, Pipsqueak y a Duque, pero yo entro entre esos cinco, ¿esta bien?- me dice él, veo el odio en sus ojos y sé que el odio puro es malo si no usa también el cerebro, me doy cuenta que el va a ser controlable.

- si está bien, por ahora asegúrate que no hagan estupideces y nos hablamos hoy después de la escuela, lleva a tus amigos, los necesito a tiempo y odio esperar.- le digo con la cabeza en alto mientras me alejo de él para buscar a mis amigas.

Paso el día ideando el plan para que mi hermano y su grupito sufran un poco, yo no tengo nada contra el avatar, pero odio a todo amigo de mi hermano, en especial a la noviecita del avatar, esa chica que no se me acerca en ningún sentido pero aun así todos dicen que es perfecta como yo.

Al final de las clases me encuentro con Jet y los idiotas de su grupo. Ya cada uno tiene una misión en especial y si la hacen mal juro que los mato a los cinco, quiero que mi hermano quede solo, no quiero que nadie se le acerque, mucho menos que sea popular. Voy a hacer tanto mal que ninguno d sus amigos se le vuelva a acercar, mucho menos que haga amistades nuevas.

_una hora después en la casa de la familia Fire-_

Mi hermano llego un minuto antes que yo, vi cuando mi padre lo reto por llegar antes que yo, le dijo que él se tenía que asegurar de que yo estaba bien, mi odiosa mamá le dijo a mi papá que yo estaba en la puerta y que nada me había pasado.

Saludo a mi papa que me trata como una reina, mis papas están divorciados y muy rara vez viene él a visitarnos, mi tío baja por la escalera ante el alboroto, el es un gordo molesto, no entiendo porque sigo viviendo en esta casa donde todos prefieren a Zuko, en lo de papa me tratan como lo que soy, además acá vivimos como gente "normal", vivimos cerca de la casa del presidente del reino tierra pero mi casa no es tan grande como la de la nación del fuego.

Mi papá me saca de mis pensamientos saludándome y diciéndome que porque no me había esperado el cretino de Zuko.

Yo hablo con el mientras veo como se va mi hermano a su pieza, tras el va Iroh y mi mamá.

Hablo con mi papá lago rato diciéndole de todo en mis notas, pero me dice que no se queda a cenar porque tiene que comer con su pareja, la odio, es una zorra asquerosa pero si mi papa la quiere y a mí me trata bien me callo.

Cuando se fue mi papá yo subo, la puerta de la pieza de Zuko está abierta, mi tío ya se fue a su casa y mi mama está cocinando.

Voy hasta la puerta de la pieza de mi hermano y e apoyo en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres Azula?- me dice Zuko de forma seca.

-¿no puedo venir a saludarte simplemente?- digo con vos inocente y sonrisa maliciosa.

El simplemente se para y va al lado mío, y me cierra la puerta en la cara. A veces es tan infantil.

Me voy a mi pieza y prendo mi computadora, pongo música y entro a facebook, están conectadas Ty lee y Mai, empiezo a hablar con ella y me dicen todo tipo de cosas como siempre que hablamos, mañana me pasan a buscar Ty lee y Mai para ir juntas a la práctica de torneos.

Por lo que se, todo el grupito del avatar está inscrito en los torneos, todos menos la chica rara de pelo blanco, Yue.

Apago la computadora y me voy a cenar, aunque la odie tengo que admitir que mi mamá cocina muy bien. Luego de la cena me voy a dormir, escucho que Zuko se duerme y luego de un rato caigo yo en el sueño.

_al otro día por la mañana_

Me despierto y me doy cuenta de que los demás siguen dormidos, seguramente en unos minutos se va a despertar Zuko, pero mientras tanto entro al baño de mi pieza y me meto a la ducha. Luego me pongo unas calzas color bordo casi negro y una blusa roja con negro, me ato el pelo en un rodete y me pongo un típico broche de mi nación, lo tengo desde hace mucho, es un regalo que me dio una vez Zuko hace mucho, los dos nos preguntamos porque lo sigo usando pero por alguna razón lo empecé a usar más seguido desde que estamos más distanciados, eso paso después de que cumplí doce.

_Estaba jugando con Zuko en el estanque de la casa de mi papa en la nación del fuego, los dos estábamos jugando con pequeñas llamas, yo ya usaba mi fuego azul, pero no producía grandes proporciones de fuego. Ese día Zuko creó un truco que me gustaba mucho, era una mezcla de polvos dentro de una bolsita, luego lo tiraba al aire y lo prendía fuego, en ese momento hacia una pequeña explosión, amaba que hiciera eso porque me hacía reír, simplemente me gustaba._

_Pero yo lo intente, y cuando tire el fuego la bolsita se rompió y no creo la pequeña explosión que a mí me gustaba, solo se quemo toda y cuando cayó prendida fuego me queme el brazo. Yo grite y llore, Zuko me mojo el brazo en el estanque y luego me llevo con mi papá, él creyó que Zuko me había quemado, mi padre nunca quiso a Zuko, y cuando vio que estaba quemada lo culpo y me aparte de él, no dejo que me ayudara Zuko y tampoco nos dejo explicar lo sucedido, cuando Zuko se intento acercarse a mí mi papa le tiro una bola de fuego que le quemo la cara, yo lo vi y no pude decir nada, tampoco lo dejo ir a algún lugar donde lo curaran y la marca quedo en su cara, a mi me curaron debidamente y la marca desapareció. Luego de que me curaron fui a su pieza, el estaba tirado en la cama con el lado quemado oculto en la almohada, creyó que yo le había contado a mi papá que él me había quemado, se largo a llorar en la almohada y cuando me acerque a él para que dejara de llorar vi su quemadura, estaba roja y yo no sabía que le había quemado un ojo, me espante y el solo me saco de la pieza. Nunca aclare que yo no había dicho nada y el solo se separo de mí, cuando me empezó a rechazar me enoje mucho y nunca más nos unimos de nuevo, luego el tuvo sus amigos y me desarrollo celos, que me odiara ya no me molestaba, lo que me molestaba era simplemente que tuviera amigos. Quería que l supiera el rechazo que sentí hace ya casi cuatro años._

Simplemente suspire al recordar la razón por la que ese broche fue mi último regalo por su parte. Me lo regalo para mi cumple y luego de unos días paso lo de la quemadura, cada vez que él me ve con el broche gira la cabeza y se resigna a mirarme, hoy cuando salí de mi pieza él vio mi broche y solo me rechazo de nuevo.

* * *

**Bueno**,** se que es raro, pero me gusto creer que en algun momento tuvieron una buena relacion, y mas feliz me puse en pensar que era un pasado relativamente cercano. mañana (lo prometo) que subo si o si un capitulo.**

**Buenas noches-dias-tardes-(las mañanas no.. porque son malas... recuerdenlo)**

**En el proximo capitulo empiezan las luchas de elementos mis queridos muchachitos...**

**(perdónenme pero estoy tonta)**

**Besos, Toph se despide**


	16. A Pelear

**Hola, ¿vieron que cumpli mi promesa de subir un capitulo hoy? :D**

**jajjajaja Nieve, no odies a Azula, yo no la puedo odiar a Azula ella es muuuy buena villana, por ejemplo, a Amon lo puedo odiar porque son villanos de pacotilla pero Azula!ella es una digna villana ;)**

**espero que les guste el capitulo, en el proximo cuenta un pequeño problemita jajajaja (notese que amo dejar duda)**

**Bueeno los dejo leer, dejenme sus rewiwes aun siendo anonimos, no me importa pero quiero opiniones.**

* * *

Capitulo 16: A pelear.

POV Zuko.

Luego de salir de mi pieza lo primero que vi fue en la otra punta del pasillo a mi hermana saliendo de su pieza, tenía ese broche que le regale yo, lo hice con mis propias manos cuando tenía 13, ahora sigue siendo un recuerdo de que eso fue el último gesto material que intercambiamos, por lo tanto me recuerda a que mi cara tiene una mancha bordo en el lado izquierdo. Me duele recordarlo, pero más me duele verla usando ese accesorio. Doy vuelta la cabeza y sigo caminando, por el rabillo del ojo alcanzo a ver que en vez de su expresión altanera de siempre, se levanta la manga y ve su brazo, también me ve y en sus ojos se nota la tristeza. Nunca creí que lo vería en ella, tampoco la vuelvo a ver, solo bajo y me siento a la mesa, hace un rato vino mi primo Lu ten, el es genial, el hijo de Iroh y tiene cuatro años más que yo, por ende tiene cinco más que mi hermana.

Mi mamá está llevando todas las cosas a la mesa, veo que en el lugar donde me siento siempre está mi taza de café y un waffle con dulce mi hermana, primo y mi mamá tienen los mismos desayunos. Como todo en corto tiempo y luego de despedirme agarro mi mochila y me voy, hoy empiezan las prácticas de torneo y acorde encontrarme con mis amigos en la entrada de la escuela.

Llego a la escuela donde ya están todos, Yue no viene a los torneos. Solo estamos los de siempre, Sokka Toph Katara Aang Suki y yo. Nos apuramos y vamos al enorme gimnasio abierto de la escuela, ahí ya se encuentran muchos de los alumnos de la escuela ya sentados y hablando entre ellos, luego de unos minutos llegan más personas, entre ellas mi hermana y sus amigas.

Luego de que terminan de entrar todos, aparecen unos cuantos profesores, Pakku, Jeong Jeong, el maestro Bumi, un hombre que no conozco que aparenta ser un maestro aire, además de ellos entras tres profesores mas, uno es Piandao, y los otros dos no los conozco.

- chicos, bienvenidos al nuevo ciclo de la actividad extracurricular de los torneos inter-elementales, ahora todos los maestros tierra vayan con el maestro Bumi, los maestros fuego vayan con el maestro Jeong Jeong, los maestros aire van a ir con el maestro Geeng, los no maestros vayan con el maestro Piandao, el luego los dividirá según disciplinas. Y los maestros agua vengan conmigo.- dijo el maestro Pakku.

Todos empezaron a dividirse en sus respectivos maestros y veo a Aang indeciso, voy con el y le pregunto que le pasa.

-¿con quién tengo que ir?- yo técnicamente tengo los cuatro elementos.- me dice preocupado.

-por ahora solo toma el aire, luego del baile veremos como haces.- le digo yo tras lo cual el se va con su maestro.

POV Katara.

Estoy con el maestro Pakku, somos una cantidad de alumnos par, por lo tanto nos dividió en grupos de dos personas para ver lo que supiéramos de agua control, fueron pasando los grupos y me toco a mi, con un alumno que el flaco y aparentemente torpe, no se su nombre.

-empieza tu, las damas tienen derecho de elegir ¿o no?- le digo yo dulcemente para que no se de cuenta que le puedo ganar con mi dedo meñique del pie.

El me lanza una bola de nieve más grande que mi cabeza, yo simplemente la derrito y la uno a otra masa de agua que esta en un estanque a lado mío, agarro toda el agua y se la lanzo rápidamente en forma de espinas de agua, obviamente no le voy a hacer daño pero el queda atrapado y pierde.

- muy bien hecho Katara- escucho al maestro Pakku riendo levemente mientras se nos acerca, yo simplemente muevo la mano para descongelar al chico.- creo que dentro de unos años ya estarás listo para enfrentar a una esponja de mar.- le dice el y yo me rio para mis adentros, el pobre chico no se esperaba eso.

Luego de que pasan todas las parejas los que perdieron se sientan y los que ganan vuelven a dividirse en parejas, así sucesivamente hasta que quedamos únicamente un chico llamado Yukho y yo, me tira unas bolas de hielo que yo derrito, los transformo en grandes y filosas dagas de hielo, las tiro todas y sus piernas y brazos quedas clavados a la pared, no por mucho tiempo ya que las descongela, pero eso me da tiempo deshacer un gran pulpo de agua, cuando descongela mis dagas de agua hace unos grandes proyectiles de agua y me los lanza, estos de absorben a mi pulpo, luego desarmo el pulpo y le tiro la masa de agua al chico, este queda congelado a mis pies y se rinde.

-bien hecho Yukho, pero no demasiado. Katara, tenes un buen nivel de maestría y en unos días será el duelo simple, por lo que ya saben antes e enseñarles como combatir hay un duelo en el que todos los alumnos de la clase se enfrentan con cualquiera de cualquier elemento o habilidad., cada maestro tiene que llegar a saber cuales de sus alumnos son los mejores, en este caso son Katara y Yukho, todos los demás se enfrentaran con los maestros comunes pero los dos mejores se enfrentan a los dos mejores de cada clase.

POV Toph.

El maestro Bumi se cree muy buen maestro pero yo soy mejor maestra que el, no le voy a decir que soy mejor pero yo lo sé, el profesor nos dividió en grupos y tenemos que pelear para saber quiénes son los mejores, pero en este el profesor nos dividió en dos grupos, los del otro grupo van a elegir a quienes quieran enfrentar.

En el grupo contrario un chico fuerte y alto está inspeccionando a todos los que puede elegir, y me elige a mí, me encanta ser flaca y no muy alta, esto hace que la gente me subestime, termino sorprendiéndolos a todos cuando pateo sus traseros.

Así cada uno elige a su contrincante, l alto y yo somos la tercera pareja en entrar a pelear.

-damas primero- me dice en un tono burlón, se que el cree que soy débil pero le voy a demostrar que es un tarado.

- no por favor, empieza vos, quiero saber que tan buen maestro es mi oponente, por favor concédeme el favor, después de todo yo soy débil y prefiero que usted comience- le digo yo.

El chico está a punto de pisar el suelo y yo simplemente hago una punta de piedra donde el va a pisar, desvío sus pies de forma que quede mal parado, luego simplemente camino hacia él y levanto con mi pie una piedra en forma de daga gigante y la elevo de forma que el no puede hacer ningún movimiento sin antes enfrentar esa enorme roca.

Todos quedan consternados de ver que una chica aparentemente simple le gano a alguien que dobla mi tamaño fácilmente.

Así le fui ganando a todos, los últimos dos somos un chico igual de alto que el primero, pero este es mucho mas musculoso y fuerte.

Me tira una enorme piedra y en vez de evadirla levanto dos piedras en forma de defensa, luego tiro ambas, la primera la evade pero la segunda le cuesta un poco y cae el piso, se levanta rápidamente y de acerca mi, luego me amenaza teniendo una piedra en forma de punta justo en mi cuello, el cree haber ganado pero le maestro que levante la cabeza y vea que la verdad tiene una enorme roca encima de su cabeza.

POV Aang.

**(no voy a escribir todas las peleas así que paso instantáneamente al torneo general)**

En mi elemento gane yo y una chica que se llama Udaara, yo le gane a ella pero quedamos los don en las finales mixtas. Por lo que sé, en el agua quedaron Katara y un chico del cual no recuerdo el nombre. En la tierra quedaron Toph y un chico que se llama Bodoh. Del fuego quedaron Zuko y su hermana Azula. Y en los que no tienen poderes quedaron por el lado de las armas Sokka y una chica amiga de Azula, se llama Mai, por el lado de lo físico quedaron Suki y Ty lee que es otra amiga de azula.

Los maestros se juntaron y nos dejaron a todos los alumnos por un rato.

Luego de diez minutos aparecen las listas con las parejas que se van a enfrentar.

**Aang- Yukho **

**Katara- Udaara **

**Sokka- Mai**

**Toph- Suki **

**Zuko – Ty lee**

**Bodoh- Azula**

De estas parejas se sabia de primera mano los ganadores, menos en dos parejas, Sokka- Mai y Zuko- Ty lee. Pero Azula le había dicho a Ty lee que pierda así Zuko pasaba a la próxima.

En la pareja de Sokka y Mai se creía que el ganador iba a ser Sokka, pero Mai lo trabo y a el se le cayó muy lejos la espada, por lo tanto gano Mai.

luego de otros minutos volvió la próxima lista de parejas.

**Toph-Mai **

**Katara-Azula**

**Aang-Zuko**

En el duelo mío y de Zuko, gane yo, era mucho mas ágil y por la espalda tire una ráfaga por la cual Zuko cayó y perdió. En el duelo de Katara y Azula perdió Katara porque se quedo sin agua cerca y además Azula era muy rápida en sus ataques.

Pero el duelo más extraño fue el de Mai y Toph.

Toph llevaba la ventaja de la pelea pero en un momento Mai le tiro tres dagas que le atraparon ambos pies y un brazo, luego tiro otra que le atrapó el otro brazo, por lo tanto Toph no podía hacer nada, en ese momento se creyó que Mai estaba por ganar pero cuando Toph cerró los ojos y cayeron las cuatro dagas al piso, nadie sabe como lo hiso Toph pero lo logro, luego atrapo a Mai en piedras y gano.

De todos los participantes quedamos solo tres, Azula Toph y yo . Y como no podían dividirnos en parejas nos enfrentamos los tres en un mismo duelo, pero como Toph no podía ver a Azula cuando estaba en el aire estaba indefensa. La ojidorado tipo una flama muy grande y Toph cayó.

Solo quedábamos Azula y yo, pero ella me tiro mucho fuego y ocasiono que yo callera arrodillado en el suelo, no podía atacar y apenas podía defenderme. Acababan de llenar los tanques de agua que usaban los maestros de dicho elemento. Azula estaba por tirarme un flama enorme y estaba por perder pero…

* * *

_**FanF news: la maestra tierra Toph Bei Fong invenciono lo que parece ser el metal control dejando a todos estupefactos, en el proximo capitulo o en el otro estaran los detalles del punto de vista de la misma Toph.**_

_**la autora esta muy enojada ya que perdio parte de el capitulo 17, y lo tendra que volver a escribir (lo que le causa flojera).**_

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, mañana o a mucho tardar pasado mañana sunbo el proximo capitulo, ¿les gusto? diganme porque me gusta saber sus opiniones... **

**Toph se despide Besos**


	17. Actos en Reflejo

**hola de nuevo, espero que el capito les guste... al fin aparece el tonto baile jajjjajaj no lo puse antes porque esperaba cierta ocasión. **

**disfruten el capitulo dejen sus sensuales rewiews!**

* * *

**Capitulo 17:**

**POV Aang.**

_Azula estaba por tirarme un flama enorme y estaba por perder pero…_

Pero sin darme cuenta controle el agua, no una cantidad pequeña, una demasiado grande como para que cualquiera se diera cuenta que yo era un maestro agua o un intento de serlo.

Se escucharon miles de susurros diciendo que soy el avatar. Y todos tenían sus ojos como platos. Hasta yo estaba sorprendido, mis amigos me veían con la cara caída porque nade más tenia que saber que yo soy el avatar, pero bueno ya lo sabe media escuela y seguramente en menos de media mañana ya todos los demás también lo van a saber. La única que no tenia cara sorprendida era Azula, que mas bien tenía cara de satisfacción, como si ella supiera que yo iba a controlar otro elemento en cualquier momento.

-¡orden!- grito Piandao.- ¡todos se callan ahora!

Nadie hiso silencio pero en ese momento se levanto Toph silenciosamente, y de la nada gritó.

-¡todos se callan o juro que les parto la cara!- en ese momento todos miraron a Toph y se callaron, hasta los maestros quedaron derechos y en silencio.- prosiga profesor.

- estamos ante la presencia del avatar por lo que parece- me dice él se forma tranquila- quiero que ninguno trate al avatar de una forma especial, el es un alumno mas y espero que no por ser quien es se comporte como un superior ¿o no?

Yo asiento y en ese momento casi todos se levantan y se arremolinan a mí alrededor.

Pero los que más se me acercan son Toph y Katara que hacen unos muros de piedra y hielo a mi alrededor así no es tan sofocante. Salgo corriendo de ellos junto con Toph Katara Sokka y Zuko. Veo para atrás y todos los chicos nos están siguiendo, pero ya nos estamos cansando un poco de correr, y cuando ya estoy por parar veo a un costado una puerta que va a un balcón, no había visto antes esa puerta y agarro la mano de Toph y Katara, que a su vez agarran a los chicos, y los tiro a los cuatros hacia el balcón que posteriormente cierro, pero Katara agarra aguay la congela en la puerta de forma que no se pueda abrir, luego Toph levanta piedras y refuerza la traba de las puertas.

-¿Cómo controlaste oda esa agua? ¿No es que no sabias hacer agua control?- me pregunta Sokka como su dudara de lo que les dije.

- no la verdad nunca hice agua control, yo solo me estaba cubriendo del fuego y en ese momento el agua se movió, no tengo la más remota idea de cómo lo hice.- le digo con duda palpable en mi mirada.

-bueno, niñitas, les aviso que a menos que queramos que entre todo ese grupo de babosos tenemos que hacer algo.- dice Toph no aguanta a esos bebes que vienen a esta escuela.

-¿Cómo vamos a salir de este balcón?- pregunto Zuko.

-tengo una idea- dijo Sokka, el suele tener siempre las ideas- miren eso.

A cada lado del balcón hay un pequeño relieve en la pared, estamos encima del cartel de la escuela, por lo tanto estamos en el segundo piso.

-podemos caminar por ahí, saldremos por lo menos hasta el próximo balcón y si seguimos así podemos ir hasta el último, creo que ese es el que ésta enfrente de la escalera y si somos cautelosos podemos bajar hasta el primer piso sin correr.-

-bien pensado Sokka… se siente raro decir esas palabras- dijo Toph sonriéndole a su novio.

Así fuimos por el pequeño borde les cartel de la escuela, mas de una vez tuve que tomar mi planeador y volar unos segundos cuando los otros perdían el equilibrio, en ese relieve no entra ni una mínima parte de nuestros pies, Katara estuvo a poco de caerse, ella tiene puestas unas plataformas y le cuesta un poco caminar, no pudo sacárselas por que no había como llevarlas ya que nuestras manos son nuestra fuente de sostén, no funciona se mucho pero es mejor que nada. Ya llegamos todos al segundo balcón, ahí nos quedamos unos segundos pero cuando estamos por salir hacia el próximo nos damos cuenta que ahí ya no hay relieve para caminar, yo bjo volando en mi planeador, pero no puedo llevarlos a todos, es costoso volar con muchas personas y si hago un vuelo por cada uno probablemente termine cayéndome, Sokka y Zuko son pesados como para volar con ellos.

Veo que Katara saca agua de una cantimplora que lleva en la cintura, la congela d a poco de forma que hace una escalera, pero el agua es muy poca así que por cada escalón que baja tiene que desarmar otros y así sucesivamente, Zuko no puede impulsarse con fuego ya que llamaría mucho la atención y eso es lo que menos queremos.

Toph hace huecos en la pared de forma que quede una escalera y por ahí bajan Sokka Zuko y la maestra tierra, luego vuelve la pared a como estaba antes.

Hoy no tuvimos clases comunes, solo teníamos los extracurriculares, como era el primer día de todos torneos que es la C.E (clase extracurricular) más larga, nos dieron el día entero en eso. Por mi suerte ya no tengo que entrar a ese manicomio, por lo menos no hoy.

-bien, entonces ahora gracias a la hermana demoniaca de Zuko ya saben los demás quien es el todopoderoso avatar, ¿Cómo te vas a librar de tus admiradores Aang?- dijo Toph.

-por lo menos mañana vendré con un gorro o algo así como para esconderme, solo quedan dos días de clase y luego es el baile, después de todo tarde o temprano los demás lo iban a saber

-sí pero ahora como hacemos, esa es la duda- dijo Katara, ellos al igual que yo son populares y además todos querrán ser sus amigos solo para ser populares y presumir que son amigos de los populares y del avatar, de eso ya estamos todos seguros- no creo que siga siendo lo mismo, no van a parar de seguirte.

-bueno, Equipo Avatar, primero lo primero vayámonos de acá antes que nos encuentren esos babosos. Creo que ya sé donde podemos ir ¿o no Toph?

-creo que conozco el lugar a donde te refieres, ¿las C.d.C?- le responde Toph a su novio.

- sí, eso mismo, ¿Qué dices?

-vamos, pero tenemos que irnos rápido y de forma cautelosa, por lo que puedo sentir ya están por encontrarnos, el rumor ya corrió chicos- dice Toph.

Empezaron a correr los cinco chicos a la máxima velocidad que podían, Sokka y Toph sabían a donde iban, y también sabían que los iban a seguir todos los chicos de la escuela, antes de poder dirigirse aun lugar tenían que por lo menos salir del territorio de la escuela, Sokka y Toph susurraron algo entre ellos y luego asintieron, nos condujeron a un lugar en el patio izquierdo de la escuela Sokka corrió unos arbustos y Toph con un simple movimiento de tierra control abrió una tapa, abajo había todo un camino subterráneo con escaleras, y antorchas, pareciera que ese lugar lo habían hecho ellos y probablemente lo usaban seguido.

-¿y este lugar?- pregunto Katara mirado a su hermano seriamente.

-no lo hicimos nosotros, solo lo encontramos y mejoramos, además hicimos que los pozos fueran a todas partes, entre ellos hay uno hacia nuestro destino.- dijo Toph mirando a Sokka, ellos dos intercambiaron dos o tres palabras y ya sabían a dónde dirigirnos.

- ninguno pregunte a donde vamos, no les vamos a decir. Supongo que alguien sabe o sabrá a donde vamos,- dijo Toph mientras miraba medianamente disimulada a Katara.

Seguimos caminando unos diez minutos a paso rápido, y luego encontramos una división en una se veía luz y en la otra seguía la sombra con antorchas, yo pensaba y rezaba porque fuera el camino de luz, al fondo del camino se veía lejos la casa de Toph, en l otro solo muchas antorchas en la pared, fuimos por el segundo.

Caminamos otros diez o veinte minutos y llegamos a una enorme roca redonda, Toph la corrió con su tierra control y detrás se vio un enorme lugar iluminado por genamita verde.

-¡lo sabia! Yo sabía que íbamos a venir acá, pero si les preguntaba me iban a decir que no, las catacumbas de cristal de la antigua Ba Sing Se- dijo mi novia triunfante.

-¿las que?- pregunto mi amigo malhumorado pro haber aminado casi media hora sin un rumbo y ahora que llegábamos tampoco sabía dónde estaba.

-bien, Katara ya conoce un poco el lugar pero para Aang y Zuko, estas son las catacumbas de cristal de la antigua Ba Sing Se, las descubrió Toph hace dos o tres años y el lugar es puramente libre de política, solo entran los menores y es un lugar para que vengan los que Toph admite- dijo mi amigo moreno.

Caminamos un poco y fuimos a algo así como una casa pero adentro había una cafetería y algunos chicos.

-¿no viene nadie de la escuela?- pregunte a Toph.

-algunos pocos pero no creo que sepan que estamos acá, además los únicos diferentes a los demás son los que digo yo, por ejemplo los que revisan todo mientras no estoy en caso de que tampoco este Sokka.

-mmm ok, ¿pero para que vinimos acá?

-vinimos porque la otra alterativa era mi casa, y hoy hay una gran junta política. Además odio mi casa y este lugar es genial.-dijo ella con sus ojos ciegos fijos en la nada.

Estuvimos una o dos horas en las catacumbas, las conocimos d pies a cabeza es un lugar genial, además me di cuenta que hay muy buenos maestros en ese lugar, había más que nada maestros tierra agua y fuego, muy pocos maestros aire y no eran tan buenos, por donde pasábamos nos miraban a la dueña de todo el complejo además de ser muy buena maestra, también estaba el hijo del presidente de la nación del fuego, y por ultimo alguien que acostumbraban ver, a Sokka … y algunos que no, casi todos nos miraban a mí y a Katara, la gran maestra agua que también se decía que era una de las chicas mas lindas en Ba Sing Se y a mí que probablemente ya sabía que soy el avatar, además de ser un adolescente de 16 años que tiene sus flechas.

-Aang, no sé qué vas a hacer con tus fans pero por ahora tienes que aguantarlos, por lo menos hasta el baile, ya veremos que hacemos después.- me dijo Katara seriamente.

-no se pies ligeros pero yo no pienso aguantar un grupo de babosos viéndote todo el día, si están ellos cerca me voy, no dejare de ser tu amiga pero no sueñes que voy a aguantarlos a todos esos.- me dijo Toph.

-Toph tiene cierta razón Aang, pero no me voy a ir, vas a tener que decirles algo o separarlos un poco de vos.- Me dijo Zuko, Sokka estaba asintiendo un poco pero no dijo nada.

Simplemente me levante y me fui, no era mi culpa ser el avatar, mucho menos que toda la escuela me siguiera. Tome mi mochila del piso y mi planeador que estaba apoyado en la pared, con mi aire control volé la puerta de madera y me fui corriendo. Llegue a la puerta por la que habíamos llegado y me di cuenta que solo podía o volver a la escuela o ir a lo de Toph.

Escuche en el fondo a Katara gritando unas cosas, lo que decía era "son unos insensibles, que estúpidos ¿no pueden ser amables por una vez en sus inservibles vidas?" luego se esto vi unos grandes picos de hielo y a Sokka Zuko y Toph congelados hasta el cuello.

**POV Katara **

Vi que todos los pequeños estanques alrededor de mi estaban vacios y que mis tres amigos estaban congelados, a lo lejos vi la cara de Aang con ojos suplicantes, como si su enojo no llegara a tal punto, hasta parecía que no estaba enojado.

Apreté mi puño y descongele el agua, luego corrí hacia Aang.

Ya pasaron unos días de eso, hablamos como gente civilizada y decidimos aguantar un poco todo lo del avatar. Hoy es el baile, tengo un vestido azul que es hasta arriba de las rodillas, unos tacos plateados y el pelo recogido en un peinado que al final deja caer algunas ondas de pelo, llevo mi collar de siempre, ese no lo cambio, entre accesorios no uso muchos pero tengo un anillo y dos pulseras, tengo unos aretes de piedra azul y son extraños porque combina también el amarillo, a Aang le va a encantar.

Mi hermano entra a la habitación, tiene un pantalón negro y un saco, es parecido a un traje pero no es tan formal, le queda muy bien, abajo tiene algo así como una camisa de color azul oscuro y zapatos negros.

- ¿esa es mi hermana? Ese Aang tiene suerte, y más suerte tendrá si hace algo que no deba – dijo mi hermano con una severa cara al finalizar la frase a mi me causo una ligera sonrisa

- si Sokka, no te preocupes. Toph también tiene suerte, e espato pensando que si empieza a ver perderá todo l gusto por vos- le dije en tono burlón, mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-¿de qué hablas? Yo soy hermoso hermanita, vos no entiendes la belleza masculina, con razón salís con Aang.

Tan solo le pegue ligeramente y Salí de la pieza, estaba bajando la escalera mientras conversaba con Sokka, acababa de escuchar la puerta y mi padre había abierto, si era Aang estaba frito, preguntas de todo tipo y si contestaba mal mi papa lo mataba.

Yo solo estaba escuchando un poco ya que todavía estaba bajando la escalera pero lo último que escuche fue a mi papa diciéndole "¿vas a cuidar a mi hija?" Aang estaba por responder pero en eso yo me tropecé y estaba por caer, no tenia agua cerca pero sentí una ráfaga de aire que me levantaba unos segundos y luego a Aang debajo de mi sosteniéndome.

- creo que eso cuenta como respuesta- sugirió Sokka, yo estaba levantándome y vi que Aang se sonrojo un poco.

-bien, vayan, pero que vuelva sana y salva- le dijo mi papá a Aang y le giño el ojo.

Nos fuimos al mismo tiempo que Sokka, el tenía que ir a buscar a Toph, yo le ayude con su vestido y se que a Sokka le va a encantar.

Llegamos al baile y de pronto todos nos rodean, no solo por Aang sino también por mí, todos los chicos y chicas nos separan, los hombres están alrededor de mi y llegue a exasperarme, tomo agua de todas partes donde encuentro y congelo a todos los chicos, veo que Aang recurrió a métodos más pacíficos, solo recurrió a pedir permiso y a algunas les tiro ligeras ráfagas ero nada más.

Cuando estamos juntos veo detrás de mí a todos los chicos y los descongelo, luego de eso no se me acercan por miedo.

Esperamos cerca de la puerta a que lleguen Sokka y Toph, además todavía no llegaron muchas personas así que no es la plena diversión de la fiesta.

Cuando llegaron Sokka y Toph veo que ella tiene el vestido que yo elegí, es verde medio oscuro, le llega hasta las rodillas. Tiene solo una manga que le llega hasta el codo esta es d una tela muy fina y traslucida de color crema, la tela de la manga cae por todo el corsé como si fuera un saco o algo por el estilo, luego tiene un cinturón negro con unos detalles dorado como tachas y luego del cinturón cae la misma tela de forma suelta, toda la pollera es de tul por lo tanto el vestido tiene un poco de volumen, pero es precioso y en ella es aun mejor. Lleva el pelo de forma parecida a la usual, pero esta vez tiene casi todo el flequillo atado con lo demás, excepto el pelo de los lados de la cara, luego tiene una moña similar a las de siempre solo que esta deja caer las puntas del pelo que están en forma de bucles tiene hebillas con pequeños brillos en todo el pelo y lleva una vincha de color crema por unas perlitas color verde.

- ¿logre lo cometido?- le pregunte a Toph y ella asintió levemente.- te dije que iba a caer embobado con ese vestido.

-bien tuviste razón, hubieras sentido sus latidos.

-hey! Sigo acá, hablen luego, ahora Katara se tiene que ir con su salvador- dijo mirándola desafiante, ella había empezado y habría un efecto.

-¿salvador? ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Toph que siempre tenía que saber todos los chismes

-¿no te contamos? Aang salvo a Katara en mi casa, hay que valiente mi cuñado.

Aang estaba sonrojado y sabia que Toph lo molestaría por siempre, ante ese pensamiento se pego en la frente con fuerza, quedo todo rojo y con la mano marcada en la cara, esto causo risa en Sokka.

POV Aang

El baile estaba pasando de forma genial, pero en un momento el director subió a él escenario y pidió silencio.

-bueno, como ya sabrán todos este baile es para anunciar la identidad de nuestro nuevo…

-el avatar, muy lindo, todo una fiesta en honor a un tonto egocéntrico, luego nos dicen que no lo tratemos diferente. Aplausos al gran y todo poderoso avatar Aang.- dijo Azula subiendo al escenario, estaba aplaudiendo secamente mientras me miraba.

Azula dejo de aplaudir y…

* * *

**¿que les parecio?**

**aviso, en este fic no voy a poder poner un capitulo navideño, igualmente lo remplazo con un one-shot que voy a subir mañana.**

**dejenme sus opinionesen un alocado y sensual rewiew, ya sea de opinion negativa como (espero) positiva, acepto todas las criticas CONSTRUCTIVAS si son solo para insultar por favor sean suaves.**

**jejejeje Besos, Toph. **


	18. Mi Nombre no Importa

**HOLA! ¿como les va linduritas? ¿me extrañaron? (perdon por no subir capitulo)**

**DEDICATORIA: para el sensual rewiew que me pidio que suba otro capitulo (jejeje)**

**¿me odiaron por dejar la duda? yo lo disfrute mucho jajajaj (soy malota) c:**

**ustedes deben estar pensando _¿que con esta que habla mucho y no me deja leer ya el capitulo? _bueeeno los dejo leer ;D**

* * *

**_Capitulo 18: Mi nombre no importa._**

_Azula dejo de aplaudir y…_

**POV Aang **

Estaba en una lúgubre habitación, pequeña sucia y que olía a alcantarilla, también hacia un frio terrible, alguien me había mojado para que sintiera mas el frio, estaba colgado en el aire con cadenas que se incrustaban en mis muñecas y mis tobillos y sentía que mis brazos iban a terminar arrancados de mi cuerpo.

Ruego que mis amigos estén sanos y salvos, o por lo menos no colgando de cadenas, tengo el hambre de mil demonios y sed, mucha sed. No tengo energía y ni siquiera puedo hacer aire control, si pudiera lanzaría aire con fuerza en forma de navaja de aire y cortaría las estúpidas cadenas.

Escucho pasos y golpes, pero no hay gritos, como si alguien sufriera en el silencio.

Luego veo entrar a alguien con una máscara, también tiene una capucha, pero deduzco que es mujer, tiene ropa ajustada y un cuerpo entallado.

Esa chica saca unas espadas dobles de su espalda salta de pared en pares hasta llegar a la altura en la que me encuentro, no es maestra aire de eso me doy cuenta, pero es muy ágil.

Salta de nuevo y corta mis cadenas, no puedo hacer aire control ni mucho menos volar, no tengo ni energía ni mi planeador.

Sin embargo ella cae grácilmente y me sostiene, una fuerza inimaginable al igual que su agilidad.

-gr…gracias- alcanzo a decir,- mi garganta está seca y con la caída quede… ¿chocheado?

-no importa, come esto- me tendió una hogaza no muy grande de pan y una botella de agua.

Lo como sin rechistar, no pregunte el nombre de la chica pero a ella no parece importarle decírmelo.

Cuando termino ella me pide que me levante y pasa mi brazo por encima de sus hombros, yo voy caminando con su ayuda mientras veo con horror a todos los guardias y personas tiradas en el suelo.

-conozco maestros aire y se dé su naturaleza pacifica. Tranquilízate no están muertos solo inconscientes.- me dijo ella sin inmutarse.

-ok, gracias por sacarme… y por no matarlos, no importa si hacen mal o no, ni loco es desearía la muerte- dije yo sonriendo levemente- ya estoy mejor, puedo caminar solo.

- bueno, pero estas mojado y helado, toma ponte esto- me alcanzo una campera que en realidad era mía, también me alcanza una vara de madera.

-…

-no digas nada, son cosas tuyas, sabía que algo iba pasar escuche algo al respecto además también sabia a donde te traían así que decidí pasar por tu casa, le dije a tu papá que era una amiga y que no podías ir y me pediste que te lleve estas cosas.

-bueno, si lo decís así…

Llegamos a la puerta donde también estaban inconscientes. Mire a mis alrededores

Había mucha nieve y hacia frio, no tanto como el polo sur pero no era precisamente "cálido" el clima es parecido al del templo aire del sur solo que un poco mas frio.

-¿Dónde estamos?¿donde están mis amigos?¿están bien?¿quién me trajo acá?¿se encuentran acá los demás?¿hace cuanto estoy acá?¿…

-¡cállate Aang!... Ups, perdón por gritarte, no tendría ¿pero dejaras de preguntar cosas si te respondo?

-sip.

-ok, entonces te respondo todas en orden de pregunta. Cerca del templo aire del sur. Todos en lugares diferentes del mundo, perdón pero no están bien. Esa información te la dire después. No, tus amigos no están acá. Y hace dos días que estas acá.- ella tenia una cara de pena cuando me vio, al escuchar que no estaban bien mi cara cambio de su poca seriedad a una expresión oscura y triste.- lo siento mucho Aang, se que no me conoces pero confía en mi, n tenemos mucho tiempo y tenemos que llegar a Omashu antes de que amanezca, pasaron dos días y ya te deben estar buscando al igual que a tus amigos.

-si vos estas acá, ¿hay alguien salvando a los demás?

**POV Katara**

_Me taparon la boca y me golpearon, sentí mucho dolor y mis ojos estaban llorosos._

Abrí los ojos, pensando que era una estúpida pesadilla, pero cuando despierto recuerdo que enserio paso, que vi esos ojos dorados clavados en mí y mis amigos, luego de eso desperté en esta habitación.

Ese sueño pasó por mi cabeza tres veces el día de hoy y siempre intento convencerme que es un sueño, pero luego despierto acá. Estoy muriéndome de calor, este lugar es tremendamente seco, con hay ni una gota de agua, sigo pensando es ese estúpido momento que desearía que no existiera en mi pasado.

Estoy atada con cadenas, estas están llenas de alambre de púas que se incrusta en mi piel a cada movimiento, no puedo moverme mucho, pero veo que enfrente de la cama en la que estoy hay un espejo, esta grasiento y sucio, apenas veo mi reflejo, lo que llego a ver es mi cara tremendamente pálida y mi piel seca, como si no comiera o bebiera algo desde hace mucho, mi pelo esta como el espejo: sucio y grasiento, a un lado de este esta el vestido que use para el baile, rasgado y sucio, en vez del vestido llevo puesto una remera horrible y un pantalón roto que huele peor que toda la habitación junta (muy asqueroso).

Dejo de mirar mi reflejo cuando me encuentro con un pedazo de papel, es un calendario, está roto y lejos pero… está al día, eso es un avance, por lo menos se que alguien viene a verme, no sé si sea bueno o malo saber eso.

¡Pasaron dos días! Como es que pasaron dos días. No lo puedo creer… ¿Cómo estarán mis amigos? ¿Aang? ¿Sokka? ¿Toph o Zuko?

-hola princesita- veo que entra alguien con un pan y una botella de agua, no me deja ver su rostro más que sus ojos de color marrón oscuro.

-¿Quién eres? ¿qué te hice y porque estoy acá?

-no importa quién soy, me hiciste mal y luego te darás cuenta de que mal. Estas acá para que el mundo se olvide de la princesita Katara, que presencie como la princesa esta en el calabozo.- levanto mi cabeza con su mano y me miro a los ojos.

-¿quieres esto no?- me dijo señalando el agua y el pan- lo quieres, lo necesitas pero me temo que no puedo dártelo.

Agarro el agua la tiro al piso, luego prosiguió a tirar el pan y pisarlo todo mientras yo miraba.

Luego de esto no dijo nada mas, solo se fue.

Tome con las pocas energías que me quedaban el agua del suelo la limpie y la bebí, obvio que después de sacarle la suciedad quedo poco más de un mísero trago.

Tras lo que dijo esa persona, (que no pude deducir bien que era porque disimulaba su voz) me quede pensando en lo que se refería, ¿moriré aquí? ¿Acaso solo quiere verme desnutrida? ¿qué va a pasar conmigo?

Me quede unos pocos minutos pensando en eso hasta que entro alguien, una chica, tenía la cara tapada son un pañuelo y también tenía un capucha, pero veía sus ojos y unos pocos mechones de pelo negro, algo me pareció llamativo en su miraba, era dorada como la de Zuko o azula, pero no creo que fuera Azula ¿porque ella me buscaría? Mucho menos Zuko, el no es una chica.

No dijo nada, simplemente me miro, luego saco una daga dorada y abrió las cerraduras de mis cadenas.

Luego me alcanzo una camiseta color blanco y un pantalón, no era como para un desfile, era simplemente para sacarme esta ropa e irme.

Ella me vio y luego se dio l vuelta para dejar que me cambie, cuando termine ella me dio un poco de pan y una bebida extraña, era un energizante por lo que llegue a saber.

-bueno, ¿ya terminaste? Nos queda poco tiempo y no estamos en una situación linda- fueron las primeras palabras que me dijo desde que llego, yo no esperaba un hola que tal, y no comente nada al respecto, su voz era dulce y al mismo tiempo seria, supongo que le habrá costado llegar hasta acá.

-si ya termine, gracias por venir pero…

-mi nombre no importa, te lo diré luego, por ahora lo que importa es salir de acá no hacer sociales.

Solo asentí seria y me pare.

-toma esto- me dijo ella tirándome un envase con unos broches, lo reconocí de inmediato.

-gracias, me parece que lo iba a necesitar.- era mi juego de cantimploras, luego de que me las alcanzo también me di cuenta que la ropa era mía.

-no preguntes nada, la ropa es tuya lo se, pero antes del atentado del baile pase por tu casa, yo ya estaba lista paraqué atacaran y para seguirte, no alarme a la escuela porque no sabia exactamente si pasaría o no, tu madre me dio con gusto las cosas luego de que le dije que era una amiga.

-okay, supongo que gracias por preocuparte, y me apena decirlo pero yo no te conozco, o por lo menos no te recuerdo.

-no, no me conoces, no importa y déjalo pero ahora apurémonos.

Con la energía renovada ambas salimos de la habitación y corrimos por un pasillo hasta llegar a una escalera que ascendía, estaba bajo tierra… no eso no era tierra, era arena. ¿Arena? El único lugar del mundo con arena el desierto de Si Wong.

-¿Qué hago yo en el desierto?

-te trajeron acá porque es el lugar más seco del mundo, tienes poco material liquido por lo tanto y sin ofender, eres débil. Por eso te traje tus cantimploras, yo y mis amigos escuchamos que algo iba a pasar y que cada uno de ustedes iban a estar en un lugar en el que estén débiles.

-¡¿todos mis amigos están repartidos por el mundo como juguetes?!

-temo decirte que sí, pero tranquila…

**POV Sokka **

Acaba de mirar a guardia por la ranura de la puerta.

Estoy solo en un lugar desconocido.

Ni siquiera estoy por lo menos enterado de donde me encuentro.

Una chica de cara oculta acaba de abrir la ventana y entrar

Me pica la espalda…

¡¿Una chica entro por la ventana?!

Estaba por gritar pero ella salto desde la ventana corrió rápidamente hacia mí y puso su mano en mi boca, sus ojos grises me rogaban silencio.

-shh, tranquilo no te hare daño, vine a sacarte de acá.

Luego se alejo de mi y abrió lentamente la puerta, antes de que la guardia pudiera atacar ella apretó unos cuantos puntos específicos en su cuerpo, con todos los demás guardias hiso lo mismo, todos quedaron tirados en el suelo, y ella volvió corriendo hacia mí, le había sacado las llaves a la guardia y me saco las cadenas que tenía puestas.

En su mano llevaba algo así como una madera, se me hacia conocida…

-¿estás listo?- me dijo ella, aun bajo la situación sonaba alegre y su mirada era muy dulce, como si ya me conociera y fuera una amiga de siempre, yo asentí levemente y ella me tomo del brazo, luego salió corriendo a tal velocidad que yo ya no tocaba el suelo, literalmente.

Cuando salimos ella dejo de correr me encontré que estábamos en una montaña, a lo lejos veo algo así como una montaña de casas.

-¡¿Qué carajos hago yo en las afueras de Omashu?!- pregunte alarmado.

-Sokka, tranquilo estuviste inconsciente dos días, tienes que tranquilizarte un poco y comer algo o te va a hacer mal.

Ella me tendió una bolsa con carne seca y me dieron ganas de abrazarla. Luego me dio una pequeña botella llena de agua que bebí con rapidez por dos razones: sed, y miedo de que esas personas despierten y me aprisionen de nuevo.

-ya termine, ¿ahora qué?- le digo, no con impaciencia, solo le pregunto.

-ahora, si tan listo estas supongo que tendrás pensamientos rápidos.

En ese momento me tiro una espada negra de mango dorado y marrón, resulta que tan listo no estaba ya que la espada me tiro al suelo con un golpe.

Estaba por levantarme y ella me ayudo entre unas risas disimuladas.

- Lo siento mucho pero en unos minutos se saldrá el bloqueo, apurémonos antes de que nos encuentren, tenemos que ir a Omashu, tomaremos el tren de medianoche y llegaremos como a las dos de la mañana a Ba Sing Se, obviamente no puedes ir a tu casa así como estas así que vamos a ver cuando lleguemos.

Yo no dije nada, solo asentí, por más dulce que pareciera la chica, también era decidida y fuerte. Hasta ahora no demostró ningún control pero es demasiado ágil.

Empezamos saltar entre muchísimas piedras hasta poder bajar de la montaña. Luego de eso yo estaba demasiado cansado, acababa de estar inconsciente dos días y con una mínima comida ya tenía que hacer tanto esfuerzo físico, eso no pasa todos los días… por suerte.

-Nos queda una hora para llegar y estas muy cansado, supongo que te llevare yo.

-¿Cómo es que una simple chica me va a levantar?

-ah bueno, te aviso que yo soy la simple chica que te saco de ese lugar en menos de diez minutos, soy la simple chica que bloqueo a mas de 30 guardias en unos minutos, y también soy la simple chica que te va a cargar los 5 kilómetros que quedan hasta Omashu.

No me dejo decir nada porque y me estaba cargando tenia tal ligereza. Como si no tuviera peso y me cargaba como si fuera una pluma.

-solo tengo que preguntarte algo… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

**POV Toph **

Estúpido baile, estúpida Azula, estúpida yo.

Estaba insultando todo a mi alrededor, tengo frio en mis pies. Odio este lugar y además huelo a… ¿algas? ¿Acaso tengo el maldito y estúpido olor a algas?

Estaba por largarme a gritar cosas, me dolían las muñecas, hacia más de una hora estoy despierta, no se cuanto tiempo hace desde que estoy acá, pero lo primero que hice cuando desperté fue romper las estúpidas cadenas, me importa un bledo si vienen los guardias.

Siento los pasos, alguien con un extraño traje, obviamente va a ser un guardia, no creo que se admitan visitas, cuando lo siento cerca me doy cuenta que tenía razón, es un maldito guardia.

Cuando entra me dice en voz casi imperceptible "tranquila, vine a sacarte de acá… solo haz lo que yo diga".

Luego de decir eso se acerco a mí y me tendió un bolso que adentro tenía comida ropa y un objeto que para mí es único.

Me pongo el pantalón, es suelto y de color beige, arriba me pongo una especie de remera de estilo kimono.

La comida era simplemente un emparedado común y corriente con algo así como un energizante (igual que el de Katara).

Comí lo que me dio y luego agarre el objeto que quedaba en el bolso, una piedra negra, muy difícil de controlar y que solo yo tenía, me la había regalado Sokka hacia ya cinco años y nunca la dejaba. En el baile se me cayó y no la encontré.

-espera, espera ¿Por qué tienes cosas mías? MI ropa MI piedra espacial.

-a la ropa la pase a buscar a tu casa diciéndole a tus papas que era un amigo tuyo, mucho no les importo, solo me dijeron que pase y tome lo que tenga ganas.

-si eso lo sé, no suele importarles muchas cosas… pero ¿y mi piedra espacial?

-la encontré en el baile, sé que es tuya porque hace unos días vi que unos maestros tierra intentaban insaciablemente controlarla cuando tenía forma de pulsera.

-bueno, en ese caso supongo que gracias. Ahora vámonos de acá.

Salimos ambos y a cada lado de los pasillos había guardias, a todos los envolví en piedras y pedazos de metal. El chico que me salvo me miraba con una cara de "¡¿Qué carajo el metal control no existe?!" yo no prestaba atención, simplemente seguía corriendo.

Cuando llegamos afuera me encontré que estaba en una isla. Una estúpida isla, y no había ningún barco en toda la isla, lo sentí.

-bien, ¿ahora qué hacemos? Yo no sé nadar y en toda la isla no hay ni un solo barco. Si hago pasarelas de tierra sobre el agua es obvio que nos van a ver.

-sí pero hay otra forma, un poco mas manual que un barco…

**POV Zuko **

Estoy en una tonta celda, mis manos aprisionadas en una especie de cadenas, odio este lugar, es frio como un freezer gigante.

En la pared hay un hueco, ya estaba cuando llegue, intento hacer fuego control para calentar mi temperatura corporal, pero no puedo. Simplemente no tengo ni una pizca de energía. Estoy cansado de usar en vano mis esfuerzos, hace rato que intento calentarme, pero mis esfuerzos no duran ni unos segundos. Me quiero ir de este lugar, sabes que todos los demás están tomando un té en Ba Sing Se y que si todo esto es obra de Azula, haya dejado a los demás en paz y solo me quiera molestar a mí.

Cada media hora viene un guardia y ve lo que hago, absolutamente nada.

Solo recuerdo.

Los últimos minutos de mi memoria reflejan el momento en el que la mirada de oro de mi hermana se poso en Aang y en mi. Presiento su odio que en mi es dolor. Y luego entran cinco personas al lugar, casa una nos aprisiona nadie nos ayuda y todos huyen hasta el director, solo quedamos 16 personas en todo el salón, una hermana, cinco amigos (incluyéndome) cinco enemigos y cinco completos desconocidos.

Veo como nos meten en un camión y una persona hace presión en nuestras nucas, mucho más fuerte que la que hicieron los que nos capturaron, esta duro bastante y dolió más.

Luego de eso solo me desperté acá. Había un chico mirándome, ni bien desperté él se fue, pero no por la puerta, se fue por… el techo. Subió hasta el techo y se fue, no salió del lugar. Es como si hubiese un pasadizo por el techo.

Ya pasaron dos horas desde que se fue el chico, estoy hambriento y tengo un frio de muerte. Demasiado con la poca energía, con todo el frio que hace mucho menos posibilidades tengo de hacer fuego control.

En ese momento entra el chico del techo, ahora trae con el ropa, un plato y una gatorade color rojo.

-cámbiate, bebe y come, yo ya vuelvo.- dijo el secamente, con que me ayudara basta y sobra, además no pienso socializar con el primero que aparezca.

Me cambio rápidamente, tengo un enorme buzo bordo y unos pantalones estilo polar de color negro. Además de una par de zapatillas, MIS Adidas color rojo. ¿Qué carajo? ¿Porque ese extraño tiene mi ropa?

-no preguntes por la ropa. Eso no importa, fui a tu casa y se la pedí a tu mama, le dije que soy un amigo y que después del baile te ibas a lo de Sokka, que no podías ir a buscarlo vos y que me lo pediste.

-ok… ya termine la comida, ¿ahora qué? No tengo energía para derrotar a todos los soldados del lugar.

-no la necesitas. El camino está libre, ahora apurémonos- empezamos ambos a correr, mis piernas me dolían un poco pero no me importo. Cuando llegamos afuera vi que estaba en una isla, a lo lejos se veía en el sur unas grandes montañas y en el norte solo una pequeña mancha que creo que es blanca.

-Bueno, vamos; no estamos de turistas así que dale.

Yo solo asiento decididamente y seguimos corriendo hasta una cueva donde veo que hay unas pocas provisiones y algo de ropa.

-¿qué hacemos ahora? No parece que tengas un barco y tampoco creo que seas un maestro agua.

-no necesito ser un maestro agua para andar en tren. Esta islita esta en medio de el reino tierra y el polo sur así que acá se abastece el tren, nadie se baja acá pero cargan algunas cosas así que si no te importa apurémonos.

-bien, por lo que se el recorrido del tren va al polo y luego vuelve pero no por la misma ruta. Vuelve por un lugar al lado del rio que entra al continente, de ahí se toma un barco y por medio de los ríos podemos llegar muy cerca de Ba Sing Se, podemos hacer eso o volver por la ruta simple, pero en toda la zona intermedia de Ba Sing Se y el templo del norte no hay ningún pueblo. Tendríamos que caminar kilómetros y kilómetros…

* * *

**¿les gusto? dejen sus rewiew...**

**FF noticias: _La autora deja en claro que no a podido publicar por estas semanas y que la verdad esta feliz de saber que alguien se preocupa por que actualize. tambien pide que pasen por su otra historia y que le dejen su opinion, nos adelanta que el proximo capitulo tambien esta dividido por personajes y se va a llamar "¿viajamos?" (o eso cree)_**

**_aca finaliza FF noticias._**

**¿quienes ayudaron a el equipo avatar? ¿cuales seran sus nombres?**

**¡no se los diré! muajajaja... eso no se sabra hasta por lo menos el capitulo 20 o 21. (que mala que soy)**

**Toph se despide, paaz. (y feliz año nuevo)**


	19. ¿Viajamos?

muchisimas gracias a todos los que leen el fic (los que dejan rewiews y los que no)

¡no puedo creer que ya solo falta un capitulo para los 20! y que mas de milo vistos tiene el fic! encerio me emocione... ¡feliz año nuevo linduras!... les hago un regalo para que empecemos bien el año eejejejejej...

espero que les guste y muchas gracias por los rewiews, me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo :')

* * *

Capitulo 19: ¿Viajamos?

**POV Aang **

Estaba en una isla muy cerca de mi hogar. La chica que me saco de ese lugar se opone a decirme su nombre, parece amigable pero al mismo tiempo es algo seria, supongo que no es muy buena situación para andar haciendo amigos.

-ya llegamos a la isla cola de ballena. Tu desaparición así como tu identidad ya recorrió el mundo, la mitad de la población mundial te busca para hacer del héroe que rescato al avatar. Si no quieres lidiar con estúpidos me temo que no podemos ir en el transporte urbano. Iremos por las afueras de la ciudad de la isla. Ahora estamos en la zona cerca del polo, al otro lado (el lado del reino tierra) tiene un gran puerto.- me dijo ella, la verdad me sorprende que ya el mundo entero sepa quien soy.

-ok, si vamos a caminar es mejor que salgamos ahora.

Empezamos a caminar relativamente rápido, ya habíamos recorrido toda la distancia en una horas, yo naturalmente caminaba rápido ero ella si que me sorprendió. Ahora nos encontrábamos en un tren

-bien, faltan dos horas para la medianoche y a esa hora sale el último tren a Omashu, ya casi llegamos.

Íbamos en un barco, entrando por una bahía, cuando llegáramos al final de la bahía ya solo nos quedaba pasar las montañas para llegar a Omashu. En cualquier ocasión tardaría por lo menos cinco horas, pero yo ire en el planeador y voy a llevar a mi compañera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-linea de tiempo… una hora y media después-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Aterrice suavemente en las afueras de Omashu, tenía que buscar un disfraz o todos me reconocerían, pasamos por al lado de un lugar donde un hombre esquilaba ovejas y me dio una idea…

La chica que me acompaña entro por una ventana y saco una sabana color negro que me puse como una capa, luego me puse un poco de la lana de la oveja y me la puse en la cabeza, arriba puse parte de la sabana un forma de capucha.

Pasados diez minutos de eso , ya nos quedaba poco tiempo para que salga el tren, mi "amiga" por así decirlo, ya tenia los boletos comprados, era un vagón diferente, estaba dividido en cabinas para cuatro o seis personas lo cual me sorprendió bastante, para que quería ese espacio si solo somos dos.

Pero no éramos solo dos…

**POV Sokka **

Esa chica es rara, no me dijo su nombre y lleva la cara tapada, no creo que este todo el día son mostrarme su cara, seria desagradable estar hablando con un pañuelo.

Acabamos de subir al tren, ella enserio que me cargo casi todo el viaje, no todo porque yo le insistí que era raro y que además yo podía caminar. No sé cómo lo hacía pero no estaba podo el día sosteniéndome, es como si estuviera flotando.

Luego de subir ella me guio a una de las cabinas, en ella había una chica que llevaba la cara tapada (igual que mi compañera) ella no me importo, me fije en el otro asiento que había alguien mirando por la ventana, ñah, otra persona… esperen, es un maestro aire completo… tiene la ropa rasgada y se ve que no ha comido bien en unos días, esta parecido a mí en aspecto, no puede ser nadie más que Aang.

-¡Aang!- le dije yo yendo a su lado, esos eran nuestros asientos, no había nadie más que las dos chicas de cara tapada y nosotros.

-¡Sokka! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te paso? ¿Dónde estabas?- me pregunta l mirando mi estado deplorable, yo lo veo a él, esta igual de mal, su apariencia da asco sinceramente, tiene los brazos y la cara lastimada, cortada y moretoneada… igual que yo.

- Aang, tranquilo, estoy razonable. No te diré que me encuentro de maravilla. Me aprisionaron en un lugar de las montañas. ¿y a ti que te paso? ¿Dónde estabas?

-no sé muy bien en donde me encontraba pero era un lugar cerca del polo sur según me dijo ella- dijo señalando a la chica del pañuelo, esta no nos había visto ni a mí ni a mi "amiga" porque estaba con los ojos cerrados en algo así como una meditación, no lo entendí mucho que hacía.- luego cuando tenga un mapa le pido que me ubique bien, estaba aprisionado tal como vos pero me habían mojado el cuerpo entero para uqe sienta mas el frio, fue horrible.

-¿no pudo escapar el todo poderoso avatar?

-cállate Sokka- no era ni Aang ni mi compañera de viaje, era la chica que aparentemente iba con Aang. Sonaba seria.- perdón por el tono, pero estamos intentando no llamar la atención mas de lo necesario.

-ok. ¿me puedes decir tu nombre o vas a hacer lo mismo que ella?- dije señalando mi compañera de pañuelo.

-no te lo dira Sokka- me dijo esta vez la chica que me acompañaba.

-¿Por qué no nos dicen sus nombres?- pregunto Aang

-por ahora no importan nuestros nombres, pero se los diremos luego. Cuando estén los otros- dijo la compañera de Aang mirando a mi compañera.

**POV Katara**

-¿Cómo esperas que este tranquila? Sabiendo que alguien nos tiene a mí y mis amigos como piezas de un juego de T.E.G. yo estoy a salvo pero…

-ellos van a estar bien, tranquilízate un poco, antes que nada tenemos que irnos, estamos a unos pocos kilómetros de el pueblo de las palmeras, me temo que tendremos que caminar, agua tengo yo, llevo tres botellas en el bolso así que tranquila.

Decidí serenarme un poco, esa chica no creo que tenga la culpa de todo esto, sus ojos dorados me transmiten cierta confianza, como si fuera Zuko, pero también me transmiten dolor y enojo, como la penetrante mirada de Azula.

Salimos e ese lugar y me encontré con que a donde mirara había solo arena, me aterra pensar que estoy débil y que no puedo hacer nada mas que caminar y pensar en la seguridad de mis amigos.

-¿Cuántos kilómetros me dices que hay que caminar?

-30…- dijo ella casi de forma imperceptible.

-¡¿30?! Pensé que eran 10 u 11, ¡estamos en medio del desierto!

-perdón, pero no es mi culpa esto, yo solo vine a sacarte.

-lo siento mucho, me enojo con vos y ni siquiera tienes obligación alguna de estar acá…

-no importa, apurémonos, no quiero estar mucho tiempo mas, además en unas horas va a amanecer y el calor será insoportable, el desierto es mejor de noche.

Luego de caminar dos o tres horas más llegamos a un pueblito, según me conto mi compañera de viaje, este lugar es el pueblo de las palmeras de no sé qué, en medio de este hay un glaciar derretido, voy a cargar mis cantimploras que están vacías por el agua que tomamos durante el viaje.

La chica que me saco del desierto está hablando con un hombre de ropa extraña, ella le dio un saco con monedas y por lo que escucho desde acá, ellos nos van a llevar. No sé a donde pero yo no pienso seguir caminando por el desierto.

-Katara, prepárate, ellos nos van a llevar hasta la bahía de la luna llena, desde ahí tenemos que pasar por el paso de la serpiente y llegamos a Ba Sing Se, o si tenemos suerte llegaremos al horario del tren que recorre casi todo el continente.

-¿el que sale de Omashu?

-ese mismo- me respondió la ojidorada.

Nos subimos a una especie de barco para tierra. Esos hombres que nos llevaban según entendí son areneros, ni bien termina el desierto esta la bahía de la luna llena, desde ahí seguimos solas.

Ni bien llegamos a la bahía nuestros acompañantes se fueron de vuelta al desierto y los perdí de vista.

-falta una hora para que pase el tren por acá, parece que tenemos suerte- me dijo ella. Con el calor del desierto se saco la capucha y el pañuelo, es pálida, pero no tanto como Zuko, sus ojos dorados contrastan al blanco de su piel, su pelo es marrón terriblemente oscuro, casi negro y esta atado en dos trenzas que le llegan hasta el ombligo, aun teniendo ese peinado no se ve para nada infantil, de hecho se ve mas madura que yo tiene un largo flequillo hacia un lado y lleva una mecha color negro azabache, es extraña es… natural, no tiene tintura en el pelo, la mecha es real. Además lleva puesto una pupera roja, con razón es tan ágil, lleva un pantalón que le llega hasta poco después de la rodilla, y arriba tiene algo así como un bolso que se ata en forma de cinturón. Adentro lleva de todo, agua provisiones y hasta bombas de humo. Definitivamente se tomo enserio lo de ir a buscarme.

Luego de una hora pasa el tren…

**POV Toph **

Ya habíamos pasado toda la parte acuática, por suerte. Estábamos en la firme y hermosa tierra.

No podía dejar de pensar en ese chico que me ayudo, sus vibraciones eran muy tranquilas, aun mas que las de pies ligeros lo cal era muy extraño. No es maestro aire ya que estos tienen vibraciones mas diferentes que las de los otros tres elementos, tampoco es maestro tierra ya que nosotros tenemos vibraciones muy duras. Los maestros agua y fuego son ligeras, aunque una diferencia suelen tener. Las de el son ligeras como un maestro aire pero al mismo tiempo como si fuera maestro agua y aire juntos. No es Aang obviamente y mucho menos un no-maestro… eso creo.

-ya estamos en las orillas de la bahía, ahora quedan una larga distancia caminando pero cerca de aquí hay un pueblo pequeño, podemos comprar un caballo-avestruz.

-por mi está bien, vos me sacaste así que lo que decidas está bien, a menos que sea algo por agua o volando, aunque no creo que tengas un bisonte volador.

-jejeje no, no tengo un bisonte volador, y parece que ya estas más que enterada que yo no soy una maestro aire.

-si ya lo sabia de antemano. Enserio, gracias por sacarme de ahí, pero… ¿tenes algo para comer?

El saco de su bolso un envase, supongo que ahí guarda comida… de ahí dentro saco un sándwich de carne y me lo dio.

Luego de comer un poco (no lo comí todo porque decidí dejar un poco para más tarde) seguimos caminando unos pocos kilómetros hasta que llegamos a el pueblo que me decía el chico.

- Xian Lo. Un pequeño pueblo al sureste de Ba Sing Se, es más pequeño que el el anillo alto de la capital.

-espero que consigamos un caballo avestruz así llegamos lo antes posible.- dije yo ya un poco cansada.

-claro, ya conozco este pueblo y se de alguien que nos puede vender un animal- me dijo el, no estaba cansado, y si lo estaba era menos que el que tenia yo.

-ok, si lo conoces supongo que entonces podremos irnos pronto.

-si de hecho a unas pocas cuadras esta el lugar que te digo

Caminamos unas pocas cuadras y llegamos a un lugar que era una simple casa, no era ningún puesto de venta. Mi compañero de viaje toco la puerta y salió una mujer algo robusta, no muy alta pero muy alegre aparentemente, recibió a mi supuesto amigo con un abrazo fuerte y mucha alegría, luego el me presento a mi y ella me dio un ligero abrazo.

- Toph, ella es mi mamá Elsa, mamá ella es Toph.

-un gusto Elsa, es interesante saber el nombre de tu mamá y que no me hayas dicho tu nombre- le dije mirándolo con los brazos en jarra.

-ya te dije, mi nombre no te lo puedo decir, luego lo sabras cuando estemos todos juntos, tus amigos y mis amigos.- dijo el, su mamá en ese momento perdió la cara de alegris, podía sentir sus vibraciones más calmadas como si estuviera triste.

-¿ya te tienes que ir no?- le dijo esta con la voz baja casi inaudible.

-si mamá, tengo que llavarla a Ba Sing Se, la deben estar buscando sus padres y si no llegamos lo antes posible puede que se preocupen m…

-tranquilizate un poco, ellos no se preocupan por mi nunca, lo precensiaste cuando fuiste a buscar mis cosas antes de ir a sacarme de…

-¿Qué? ¿de donde la sacaste a ella? Desde que llego se me hace conocida pero no llegaba a descifrar quien es, ¡ella es la hija de Lao Bei Fong! Deben estar muy preocupados hijo.

-¡escúchenme ambos! mis padres no se preocupan nunca por mi, no creo que ahora lo hagan, organícense como quieran y luego me dicen.

-si no tienen apuro se pueden quedar y salir mañana por la mañana, ya es medianoche querido y seguro aunque no sean sus padres alguien querrá encontrarla, tanto como bien como para mal.- dijo la mujer hablando a su hijo, al final de la frase me miro.

El hijo de Elsa soltó un suspiro y luego accedió.

-ven niña, te voy a buscar un camisón para dormir y ropa de mi hija para que te cambies mañana- dijo ella, parece que estaba muy feliz, probablemente el hijo no venia mucho a verla.

Luego de eso me llevo a una habitación con el piso de madera, no podía ver nada y termine tragándome el mueble del televisor, Elsa se dio vuelta me vio en el piso, mi flequillo se había corrido y llego a ver que era ciega.

-o lo siento querida, ¿estás bien?...

-tranquila Elsa, estoy más que bien, me e acostumbrado a no poder ver en suelos que no sean de tierra

Ella no dijo nada mas, solo saco un pijama de un cajón, era una remera de color crema y un pantalón verde pantano (según lo que me dijo ella). Luego también me alcanzo mas ropa que era para que me cambiara mañana. Dejo todo doblado en la cama y me condujo al comedor donde estaba su hijo.

-bueno, la comida esta lista, había preparado para tres, pero mi esposo no viene y mi hija se quedo en lo de una amiga, ahora coman- en la mesa dejo una bandeja con pan, y otras bandejitas qu tenían tomate, lechuga y otras cosas. La comida de esta noche eran hamburguesas.

Luego de comer ella me dijo si quería bañarme, me trato como si fuera su hija. Me bañe y luego me fui a acostar. A la otra mañana salimos antes del amanecer en un caballo-avestruz, a esa velocidad y con la poca distancia de los dos lugares, llegaríamos al medio día o a más tardar a la de la tarde.

**POV Zuko **

Tomamos el tren que unía el polo norte al gran continente. Luego de llegar al polo norte, este volvía por otra parte y su próxima parada era en el templo aire del este, luego de eso pasaba por una isla de la nación del fuego, la más próxima a el reino tierra, y se llamaba Shu Jing a esa aldea la usaban para cargar los trenes (igual que en a que estaba prisionero). La última parada era una aldea de muy pocos habitantes pero que era el principal muelle de comercio entre la nación del fuego y el reino tierra.

Luego de bajar del tren tomamos un barco que recorría el rio que divide el reino tierra. Paramos en una aldea pequeña aldea que en la entrada decía "bienvenidos a Xian Lo" (es la misma aldea en la que estuvo Toph).

-¿Por qué nos detuvimos en este pueblucho?- pregunte yo desconcertado y cansado como para andar de buenos modales.

-insultar no es completamente necesario, se qu creciste en el lujo de la ciudad imperial pero no critiques otros lugares. Estamos acá porque podemos conseguir que nos ayude un conocido.

-ok, lo siento mucho- dije yo con tono arrogante (_**Zuzu se encuentra de mal humor :c)**_- pero ¿Qué clase de ayuda quieres que nos den?

-un auto, o un caballo avestruz para llegar lo antes posible, perdón principito pero deja de parlotear y camina.

-oye, no por ser el hijo de Ozai soy consentido. Por si no lo sabes, yo no tuve la vida de un niño consentido. Si vas a comentar primero entérate de las circunstancias- dije yo, estaba arto de que me trataran de consentido. Soy todo menos eso.

-perdón por la ofensa. Dale apurémonos, mientras más nos apuremos más rápido llegaremos a Ba Sing Se. – esta vez no tenía el tono arrogante y altanero que había usado hasta ahora para hablarme, era una voz más simple y no tan grave.

Yo solo asentí, luego el empezó a caminar y me hiso una seña para que lo siga.

Caminamos unas ocas cuadras y llegamos a una casa de fachada modesta, una cerca de madera y un pequeño patio delantero, en el se encontraba una señora no muy alta y algo rechoncha, cuando levanto la cabeza y vio a el chico que me acompaña.

-hola Elsa, cuánto tiempo hace como dos meses que no nos vemos- dijo con tono feliz y algo casual.

-hola querido,- le dijo alegre y dulcemente la señora que aparentemente se llama Elsa.- sabia que alguno mas iba a venir, hace unas pocas horas se fue uno de ustedes, vino con una chica de elo oscuro, piel pálida y…

-ojos ciegos de color jade blancuzco- interrumpí yo- ¿era Toph Bei Fong?

-sí, exacto. Era algo dura y no tan expresiva pero de lejos se le notaba cierta preocupación, como si hubiera perdido algo además de su ubicación.

-es que si perdió algo Elsa, a sus amigos, el es uno de los amigos de la chica, es el hijo de Ozai y Ursa. No son los únicos, ¿no escuchaste las noticias últimamente?- dijo mi "compañero" con un poco de seriedad

-no muchas, escuche algo de desaparecidos y algo de influencias pero no se, no e relacionado además últimamente corren muchos chismes tontos.- dijo Elsa, subestimando los diarios y noticieros, es verdad que solían mentir y yo tampoco e leído últimamente las noticias así que quiero con urgencias leer algo de la actualidad.

-lo que escuchaste en una de las pocas noticias reales. Desaparecieron cuatro hijos de personas influyentes a nivel mundial, y además de esos cuatro el avatar. Una es Toph Bei Fong, la hija de el segundo rango mas alto del reino tierra, por lo tnto muy influente, el hijo del presidente de la nación del fuego, Zuko Fire- dijo haciendo un además a mi dirección- y ambos hijos de el gobernador de la tribu agua del sur. Fuera de ellos pero igual de importante Aang air, el avatar además el hijo adoptivo de uno de los influentes del terreno de los nómades aire.

-¿hijo de Ozai?- dijo la muer con los ojos saliéndose de sus cuencas- no te pareces a él, y me sorprende que no seas arrogante. Sin ofender.

-no importa, el mundo entero debe odiar a mi padre, incluyéndome, no soy como el aunque acepto que algo arrogante y terco soy.

-bueno- dijo mi "salvador", se había sacado el pañuelo que llevaba en la cara, su rostro se me hacía muy conocido pero no lograba sacar de donde era, además tampoco lo veía entero ya que llevaba una capucha.- perdón Elsa, pero no podemos quedarnos a charlar. Tenemos que llegar a Ba Sing Se, hoy por la noche obligatoriamente o si no puede que se enoje ya sabes quién.

-está bien querido, no hay problema, también intente que se quedara mi hijo un tiempo mas pero se nota que si no "ella" se va a enojar, y hasta yo se que es mejor que no se enoje. Prométeme que vendrás a visitarme, igual que mi hijo y traigan a los otros tres. Ah, ya se me olvidaba. En el granero están tu caballo avestruz y os de los demás, excepto el de mi hijo que se lo llevo con la niña maestra tierra.

-está bien, me llevo al mío y el de N.- dijo él, me enoja no saber de que carajos están hablando, tampoco piensan decírmelo por lo que parece.

-ok, si esperan unos minutos les preparo algunas provisiones par el viaje.

-bueno, pero no muchas, ya es el medio día y son tan solo tres horas de viaje hasta Ba Sing Se. No te esmeres demasiado Elsa.

Luego de eso, la mujer salió con una canasta de mimbre y dentro había bebidas, sándwiches, pan y otras cosas. Mi compañero de viaje solo agradeció y ella nos deseo buen viaje a mí y a él.

* * *

_** a cada uno de los personajes del equipo avatar los rescatan al mismo tiempo, pero ya sea por motivos de viaje llegan todos en momento diferentes.**_

_**Aang se encontraba en la isla mas cerca al polo sur, y en su viaje tomo un crucero, luego el tren y por la tarde del día presente, llegara a Ba Sing Se.**_

_**Sokka estaba en una montaña próxima a la cueva de los enamorados, toma el tren y por lo tanto llega a Ba Sing Se junto a Aang.**_

_**Katara estaña a unas decenas de kilómetros del pueblo de las palmeras y tras bastante viaje llega a un pueblo donde toma el tren (ella no se va a encontrar a Sokka y Aang en el tren). Esta en el mismo tren que su hermano y novio por lo tanto llega a la misma hora que ellos.**_

_**Toph se encontraba en la isla que esta al medio de la Bahía de camaleón, llegara a algo así del mediodía a Ba Sing Se, ya que salió al amanecer de Xian Lo (les conviene ir viendo un mapa del mundo avatar).**_

_**Por ultimo esta Zuko que va a llegar a una hora cerca a media tarde ya que salió al medio día del pueblo.**_

* * *

bueno, ¿que les parecio? dejen opiniones, actualizare lo antes que pueda...

¿quienes ayudan a el equipo avatar?¿porque no dicen sus nombres?¿como va a ser el encuentro de los amigos?

¡TODO ESTO Y MUCHO MASEN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO! (?(?(?(?(?(?(?(?

chau, espero que tengan un hermoso año nuevo. Besos, Toph


	20. Encuentro

_¿me odian mucho? bueno, perdónenme, al capitulo lo tenia escrito hace bastante... pero queria dejar el suspenso _

_naah mentira, es que me olvido de actualizar jajajaj_

_**Nieve Taisho**: tal y como dice el título, acá se encuentran (cumplí tu sueño¿?) te parece interesante? pues aca te dejo otra duda pendiente..._

_**Guest**: me dieron ganas de ponerme a bailar y saltar en mi pieza (y lo hice) despues de leer tu rewiew.. me emocioneeee jajaj muchas gracias._

* * *

Capitulo 20: Encuentro

POV Aang.

El viaje desde Omashu hasta Ba Sing Se era de 8 horas en el tren, me sorprendía su rapidez (considerando la distancia), ya habíamos llegado a nuestro destino, la parada principal en el anillo alto de la ciudad. Bajamos Sokka y yo acompañados por las dos chicas que venían respectivamente con él y conmigo.

-bien, mi casa queda cerca de…

-nada de eso, por ahora ninguno de ustedes ira a sus casas, vendrán con nosotras.- dijo la chica que me acompañaba a mi.

-¿Cómo sabemos que nos van a llevar a un lugar seguro y no con quien nos aprisiono en un comienzo?- pregunto Sokka desconfiado.

-mira Sokka, nosotras arriesgamos tiempo dinero y hasta nuestra vida en buscarlos así que mínimo confíen ene nosotras, los llevaremos a un lugar para cambiarse y donde luego se reunirán con los demás amigos suyos. Lo harán si rechistar.- dijo la chica que venía con Sokka, hasta ahora calmada. Tomo un aire que me inspiro hacerle caso o me mataría

Solo asentimos y seguimos a las dos chicas que iban calladas delante de nosotras.

Ellas nos llevaron a una casa humilde pero muy linda, tenia tres habitaciones y ellas nos dijeron que las nuestras eran las del fondo, que nos acomodáramos y bañemos, que si llegaba alguien mas ellas nos avisaban. Así le fácil, ellas se quedaron en la sala y nosotros nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones sin intercambiar dialogo.

Me duche en el baño personal de mi habitación, cuando salí me encontré que en mi cama había unos jeans azules, una camiseta amarilla y una campera naranja, me probé la ropa que de hecho e quedaba bien. Esta vez igual no era mía.

Luego salí de la habitación y cruze a la puerta de la pieza de Sokka, toque y cuando abrió lo encontré duchado y cambiado, llevaba unos jeans parecidos a los míos solo que más oscuros, una camisa a cuadros celestes, los bordes de la camisa sobresalían por debajo del buzo azul oscuro. Unas zapatillas azules que ya llevaba desde antes y el pelo atado en la coleta de siempre.

Aunque se veía mucho mejor que antes seguía viéndose demacrado y cansado, los moretones y lastimaduras se seguían viendo muy mal, además tenia unas enormes ojeras debajo de los ojos azules parecidos a los de su hermana. Katara, como la extraño, me encantaría saber si esta bien…

-Aang, estaba por ir a buscarte. ¿te dijo su nombre la chica que te trajo?

-no, ella dice que me lo dirá cuando estemos todos, supongo que a vos te dijo lo mismo. ¿o no?

-si, es exactamente lo que me dijo, estoy impaciente, quiero saber que paso con mi hermana, o con Toph, la extraño mucho. ¿Qué habrá pasado con ellas? ¿y con Zuko?

-no lo se Sokka, pero espero que dentro de poco podamos enterarnos de que paso y…

No llegue a terminar de hablar porque escuchamos el timbre de la casa, ambos nos levantamos corriendo hacia las escaleras, no bajamos porque probablemente no fuera nadie importante, pero nos quedamos viendo desde la barandilla.

La chica que me acompaño, en ese entonces llevaba unas calzas negras, una remera azul y una campera de cuero negro. Ella se levanto y fue a abrir la puerta, la persona que entro era una chica, alta flaca y con una capucha, cuando entro de la saco y vimos que no era ni Katara ni Toph, mucho menos Zuko porque no es una mujer.

Igual, parece un Zuko mujer, ojos dorados, pelo oscuro y piel clara. Lleva el pelo en dos perfectas trenzas ue le llegan al ombligo.

Sokka se estaba levantando para irse, claramente decepcionado. Pero la chica que acababa de llegar comento algo así como "entra, tranquila acá hay dos de tus amigos si no me crees" yo me di la vuelta para ir a buscar Sokka y ambos vimos que entraba la persona que tanto esperaba…

POV: nadie _**(acá es cuando se unen así que no tengo ganas de escribir en POV)**_

Entro tímidamente la morena de ojos color del océano, la tercera en llegar a la casa y que se veía hermosa aun estando tan demacrada y lastimada como se puede, cuando la vieron entrar, Sokka y Aang bajaron corriendo la escalera y Sokka dio un traspié y se cayeron ambos.

-¡Katara!- gritaron al unisonó Aang y Sokka.

-¡Aang! ¡Sokka!- dijo Katara con los ojos a punto de llorar de la alegría, hubiera llorado de no ser porque no había agua en su sistema- ¡están bien! Como los extrañe.

Tras decir eso ayudo a ambos chicos a levantarse, abrazo a su hermano y luego le dio un profundo beso a su novio.

-¡ugui!- soltó Sokka son asco.

-ah… cállate Sokka- dijo Katara enojada.

-tranquilos, hace más de tres das que no nos vemos, de hecho hace casi cuatro días por lo que se. Hablemos civilizadamente- dijo Aang tranquilamente mientras tomaba la mano de su novia y con la otra pasaba el brazo por encima del hombro de Sokka.

-si quieren hablar pueden ir arriba- dijo la chica que venía con Katara.- dentro de unas dos o tres horas llegara o Zuko o Toph, o eso es lo que nos dijeron.

Los tres se fueron a la habitación de Sokka, Katara e la que mas conto, ya que Sokka y ang ya sabían lo que les había pasado el uno al otro. Ninguno de los tres sabia quienes eran sus salvadoras. Hablando pasaron tres horas hasta que por la ventana, Katara vio un caballo-avestruz, a un lado de este iba un chico llevándolo por las riendas y encima del animaliba una chica, aparentemente cansada y que no le importaba un comino hacia donde iba. Solo podía ser Toph.

-¡viene Toph! ¡Sokka, Aang! Viene Toph.- grito la morena agitando los brazos para sacudir a ambos chicos.

Los tres bajamos las escaleras y justo cuando bajaron entro por la puerta un chico, moreno, de ojos muy oscuros, azules pero que a simple vista parecían negros. Llevaba el pelo hasta el cuello y desatado, parecía Zuko pero moreno.

Luego del chico entro Toph, desinteresada e ignorando todo. Ni bien piso la casa la abrazaron sus tres amigos de forma que casi la matan, pero no evadió el abrazo, lo acepto y sonrió levemente al saber que sus tres amigos estaban con ella. La reina azucarada, el capitán boomerang, pies ligeros y llamit… no, Zuko no estaba. No le parecería extraño que evadiera el abrazo pero a los alrededores tampoco estaba.

-¡chicos! ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Dónde esta Zuko?- pregunto Toph queya se había separado de Aang y Katara pero que estaba al lado de Sokka, tomada de su mano.

- el malhumorado llegara mañana, el tubo que hacer un viaje mas largo que el de ustedes, ya es muy tarde, la comida estará dentro de unos minutos. Tranquilícense, el está bien. Uno de los nuestros esta con él.

Así los cuatro jóvenes del incompleto "equipo avatar" se tranquilizaron, no preguntaron nada mas y esperaron a la cena.

Los cuatro desconocidos que los ayudaron les pidieron calma. A Katara le parecía increíblemente conocido el chico que trajo a Toph. Pero no pudo sacar en cuenta de quien era.

-bien, no les podemos decir nuestros nombres, pero les diremos que somos tres maestros y un no maestro. El- dijo señalando a quien trjo a Toph- viene del polo sur. Ella- dijo señalando a quien llevo a Aang- es de la isla de Kyoshi. Ella- dijo señalando a quien acompaña a Sokka- viene de las islas dl aire en el oeste. Y yo, soy de la nación del fuego, vivo en la isla mas cercana al reino tierra, Shu Jing , por ahí paso Zuko su amigo.

-entonces debemos suponer que de ustedes solo palta el maestro tierra ¿o no?- dijo tranquilamente Katara- en el orden respectivo, tu eres maestro agua, tu una maestra ire, quien me trajo es no maestra y por ultimo una…

-una no-maestra, si. Es ironico que yo haya traido al maestro de todos los elementos ¿no?

Aang, Sokka Katara y Toph se pasaron casi tres horas intentando sacarles información sobre quienes eran pero ellos no soltaron ni una palabra.

Ya era muy tarde y estaban los ocho muy cansados por sus respectivos viajes, entonces se fueron todos a dormir, Sokka tubo que compartir habitación con Aang y el chico desconocido y entre las cinco chicas que había, de dividieron. La pieza mas grande se la quedaron las tres chicas "sin nombre" y la habitación que fue de Aang se la quedaron Toph y Katara que se ducharon y luego encontraron ropa limpia en sus camas, además de unos pijamas simples.

A la otra mañana llego el faltante del equipo, fue un largo abrazo grupal (para desagrado de Zuko y Toph) y el chico que trajo a Zuko se fue con el grupo de "sin nombres".

-bien, ya estamos los cinco, y están también ustedes cinco. ¿Nos dirán quienes son? Pregunto Toph co los brazos sobre las caderas.

-no, no están todos. Faltan dos personas.

-¿Quiénes? ¿Cuándo llegan?- pregunto Aang ya perdiendo su infinita paciencia.

-no tenmos autorizado dar nombres, pero ya los conocen. Quuedense tran…

-ya nos cansamos de la tranquilidad, llevamos tres das sin ver a nuestras familias, nos secuestraron en lugares horribles, donde no nos daba de comer y estamos en casa de unos completos desconocidos ¡¿Cuánta paciencia esperan ver?!- dijo Sokka ya enojado

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entraron dos personas, era verdad, dos personas conocidas. Una con el pelo hasta los hombros y que sonreía ampliamente y otra de pelo blanco con una barba del mismo color. Algo rechoncho y sonriendo igual que la primera persona. Eran Iroh y Suki ¿Qué tenían que ver ellos?

-hola, chicos- dijo Suki tranquila e inclinando la cabeza en señal de saludo.

Los otros cinco chicos (los desconocidos) inclinaron la cabeza en señal de saludo al igual que Suki. Luego fueron y se inclinaron ante Iroh en señal de respeto.

-avatar Aang, Katara y Sokka Water, Toph Bei Fong y Zuko Fire. Perdonen a estos cinco chicos por su comportamiento y secretismo, pero tenían ordenes explicitas de hacer eso. Están bajo mi mando- dijo Iroh muy sereno.

-¿y Suki que tiene que ver en esto?- pregunto Sokka

-Sokka, tranquilo. Parece como si no me conocieras. Además de ser su amiga yo tenia la misión de observar que estuvieran bien, mi misión era ver desde lejos pero luego me hice su amiga. La chica que ayudo a Aang es mi hermana, no creo que la conozcan se llama…

-Suki, puedo presentarme sola- dijo la chica que aparentemente era su hermana.- me llamo Nomori. Soy no maestra al igual que Suki y trabajo para Iroh igual que ellos- dijo mientras señalaba a sus cuatro amigos.

-somos estudiantes de la preparatoria Ba Sing Se igual que ustedes, pero evitamos que nos vean, siempre estamos cerca, de hecho hasta estuvimos en combate con ustedes.- prosiguió el maestro agua del grupo- mi nombre es Yukho, y estuve enfrentándome a Katara en los duelos inter- elementales.

-yo soy Udaara, maestra aire de las islas del oeste.

-mi nombre es Luah, maestra fuego y como les dije, de Shu Jing.

-Bodoh, de Ba Sing Se, maestro tierra.

-entonces, Nomori, Yukho, Udaara, Luah y Bodoh. Ya sabemos sus nombres y es un avance, pero ¿nos pueden explicar todo? No entendemos nada.

-tío, ¿Qué tienen que ver ellos con nosotros? Esto fue muy lejos. Azula de paso de la raya.

-sobrino, serénate un poco, aunque fuera muy probable que esto lo hiciera Azula, no fue ella. No esta vez. Esto es mucho más lejos que un conflicto fraternal.

**O-O**

Los BoparMusuh, una organización en contra del avatar.

Todo empezó hace 6 avatares, en el tiempo del avatar Amilek, una joven maestra fuego, ella quería separar la parte noroeste del reino tierra convertirla en zona de la nación del fuego, el territorio de la nación del fuego era muy pequeño y habían quejas de las naciones por falta de territorio o en caso del reino tierra, que no quería soltar era porción de territorio que ni siquiera usaba. En esta movida de juntaron mucho maestros del reino tierra y de la nación del fuego, los maestros tierra se oponían a soltar su territorio y los maestros fuego estaban en contra del paso de territorio por razones desconocidas.

No importa por que, pero luego de un tiempo estuvieron a poco de firmarse los acuerdos políticos, pero en ese momento la tribu agua se metió en las peleas territoriales, ¿Por qué la nación del fuego conseguía mas espacio? Siendo que las tribus agua lo necesitaban mas.

La avatar Amilek estaba furiosa, después de muchos problemas que tubo por la nación del fuego ahora se metían las tribus agua… tras estos problemas muchos maestros agua se unieron al BoparMusuh, el grupo era ya muy grande, y empezaron los atentados contra el avatar.

Después de unos meses de atentado, le tendieron una trampa, donde fue ella sola a un viejo edificio, la acorralaron y por poco la matan. En ese lugar se encontraban todos los miembros de el BoparMusuh, ella entro en estado avatar y destruyo todo. Uso tanta energía que cuando salió del estado avatar, simplemente murió.

Pero seguían quedando muchos miembros vivos, y con tal de defender a la próxima avatar, se creo una organización, los BielyLotas, este grupo estaba bajo el mando único del avatar, se encargaba de mantener a raya a los enemigos mientras el avatar seguía siendo joven para asumir sus obligaciones, y luego de que crecía, ellos quedaban las ordenes de su líder. El avatar.

Durante el "reinado" del último avatar, este fue tan testarudo que le pidió a los BielyLotas que se escondieran, que dejaran todo bajo su control y que el lo solucionaría. Este murió sin poder detener a los BoparMusuh, dejando al próximo avatar a merced de estos enemigos.

**O-O**

-waw, sencillamente no puedo creerlo. Dijo un Aang consternado tras la historia de Iroh.

-creelo, por que es la verdad, yo soy miembro de la orden del loto blanco. El loto blanco no esta al mando del avatar, pero es una asociación hermana de los BielyLotas, y de el avatar, Udaara, Bodoh, Yukho, Nomori y Luah son miembros importantes de la asociación, empezaron hace cinco año sus entrenamientos, son casi hermanos y son como ustedes. Una especie de equipo avatar, tienen la misión de estar cerca de cada uno de ustedes, Udaara con Sokka, Yukho con Toph, Bodoh con Zuko, Luah con Katara y Nomori con Aang, los cinco están bajo la supervisión de Suki, ella solo entra en misiones encubiertas, no tiene misiones de campo. Aunque no lo sepan, ustedes cinco- dijo Iroh señalando al equipo avatar- ya los conocen a ellos- ahora señalaba a el otro grupo, igual siempre estuvieron bajo otros nombres.

-con razón sus vibraciones me parecían tan conocidas- dijo Toph

-sus caras se ven conocidas pero muy diferentes.

-desde que nos acercamos a ustedes por ultima vez, cambiamos mucho. No se nos permite conocerlos por posibles problemas en nuestra misión.

-entonces, déjennos entender del todo la situación- dijo Zuko que hasta ahora no había hablado mucho- ustedes son miembros de una organización secreta que no se da a descubrir excepto por ordenes o necesidad. Nos espían por seguridad ya que por estar junto a Aang estamos bajo constantes amenazas ¿no?

-si algo así- dijo Suki.

-bueno, entonces como ahora hay una gran amenaza que… ¿Cómo dijeron que se llama?- preguntó Katara

- BoparMusuh- prosiguió Nomori.

-los BoparMusuh, que nos quieren matar ¿o no?- dijo Zuko de nuevo.

-mmm no sabemos explícitamente que quieren de ustedes, pero creemos que si, lo único que sabemos que a lo largo de las vida del avatar, los BoparMusuh crecieron mucho, y están haciendo todo para arruinar la nueva encarnación, ósea Aang.- esta vez quien hablaba era Bodoh- tenemos dos infiltrados en la organización pero hace casi dos meses no recibimos información, suponemos que están en problemas o que ya los descubrieron.

-Bueno, no pienso vivir sabiendo que me sigue una banda criminal que guarda rencores de cosas que pasaron hace siglos, tampoco pienso volver a vivir esto. Quiero saber donde se encuentran y yo mismo lo resolveré.- Aang se había levantado y tenia el aire d respeto que daba siempre que tomaba ese porte.

-Con todo respeto, avatar Aang, no puede hacer esto solo, es exactamente lo que quiso su encarnación anterior, y ni se acerco a los resultados. Además ni siquiera tenes dominaos los cuatro elementos, mucho menos el estado avatar- dijo Udaara que se había parado igual que Aang, era muy parecida a él, como si fuera su hermana menor.

Aang la miro de frente, hasta ahora no se había fijado mucho en las personas que acababan de conocer, pero ni bien de fijo en Udaara sus ojos quedaron como platos, luego se sento como si tuviera un dolor de cabeza.

-¿Lia?- pregunto Aang aun sorprendido.

- Si Aang, vos me conoces como Lia, pro mi nombre real es Udaara.

-¿De dónde se conocen?- pregunto Katara intentando esconder unos celos injustificados.

-eso no importa- dijo Aang- no tengo ganas de hablar de eso, sigamos con lo que tenemos que resolver.

Udaara solo asintió y se resigno a quedarse callada.

Luego de eso, ni Aang mi Udaara hablaron, estaban callados y quietos como estatuas. Katara miraba a Aang desconcertada, como si encontrar a esa chica le recordara alguna cosa triste. Al mismo tiempo Katara observo como Bodoh también estaba así por Udaara o Lia, su nombre no importa. Después de unas horas, Aang por fin hablo.

-¿cuando me puedo ir a mi casa?- quiero informarle a Gyatso que estoy bien.

-Aang, Gyatso ya sabe que estas bien- el que hablaba era Iroh- pero es de mañana y el esta trabajando, ni bien salga vendrá para acá, el conoce la casa y sabe algunas cosas sobre la situación. También vendrán otras personas. Un buen amigo de Gyatso y Aang, el gobernador Bumi de Omashu, un conocido de Katara y probablemente Sokka, Pakku. Piandao, que seguramente es el favorito de maestro de fuego control, Jeong Jeong.

- de Gyatso, lo acepto. Pero, ¿para que vendrán los demás?

-Iroh es el miembro mas importante del loto blanco, y Bumi, Jeong Jeong, Pakku, Piandao y Gyatso son miembros reconocidos de la orden- dijo Udaara, el ultimo nombre lo dijo con un tono diferente a los demás, y luego de decirlo se levanto y se fue.

-¿Qué le pasa?- pregunto Sokka sorprendido ante el comportamiento se la chica.

-cosas personales, yo voy con ella, tenemos unas cosas de las cuales hablar—dijo Aang que se levanto y fue tras la chica. Katara no reflejaba celos, pero le sorprendió la actitud de Aang al ver a la joven. No fue la misma ante cualquier persona, tampoco como si le gustara Udaara, sino que simplemente la sorprendió.

* * *

_bueeeno ¿que les parecio? dejen sus opiniones _

_ahi esta mi boba explicacion para la captura de el equipo avatar... ¿creian que habia sido Azula? (yo se que si) pero bueno, va a tener mucho protagonismo en el fic (creo)._

_¿porque Udaara se fue? ¿de donde conoce a Aang?_

_(este es el momento en que me bobardean con tomates) _

_*casi todos los nombres tienen un significado pero estan en otros idiomas._

_**BielyLotas**: loto blanco en bielorruso (va separado)_

_**Amikek**: sexta (por su puesto en la cadena del avatar visto en el orden inverso)_

_**BoparMusuh**.. Bopar: enemigo en bielorruso- Musuh: enemigo en indonesio._

_**Udaara:** aire en indonesio y le agrege una A de mas para qu quedara con una característica de maestro aire. _

_**Bodoh:** tonto en indonesio (no se porque.. solo me gusto el sonido) :3_

_**Nomori**: nomor es numero en insonesio, toe la palabra y le puse la I_

_**Luah:** creo que significa fuego pero no me acuerdo :c_

_**Yukho:** o tiene significado... solo que no sabia que nombre ponerle c:_

_nada mas por ahora... me despido creyendo que les gusto el capitulo._

_Besos, Toph_


	21. Explosión

hola! ¿tarde mucho? bueno lo siento jejej...

¡no puedo creer que ya voy mas de 20 capítulos! estoy feliz... ¿mas de 30 rewiews? ¿enserio? yo pensé que no tendría mucho éxito mi historia, muchas gracias los que llegaron hasta acá y se aguantan mis cortes repentinos de capitulo...

Nieve Taisho: no te preocupes, si se besaron obviamente pero yo no soy de las escritoras que escriben toda la parte de los besitos y eso, pero te puedo asegurar que a Sokka le dio un ugui de ver a Aang y Katara (y viceversa). por Udaara no te preocupes, aca vas a saber que esconde ¡solo tenes que seguir leyendo!... la intencion era que preciera que todo era por Azula jajaja no te preocupes, la verdad es qe encerio iba a ser ella pero lo cambie a ultimo momento.

Korraxmako lover: gracias por el odio :3... lo corte porque amo que la gente acumule cierto odio e incertidumbre hermanita mía. si el capitulo 21 esta terminado hace como una semana, per preferia que la gente me odie un poquito mas cada dia, ademas no tees derecho a hablar de tardanza. bueno sin mas que decirte, disfruta el capitulo.

gracias a todos los lectores, los que dejan rewiews y los que no.

* * *

Capitulo 21: Explosión.

POV Aang.

*Aang fue a la pieza de Udaara a hablar con ella*

-¿Cómo quieres que te diga?- pregunte suavemente apoyado en el marco de la habitación.

-Aang, lo siento, por las mentiras y por no volver a contactarte. Mi madre no me lo permitía.- dijo9 ella sin levantar la cabeza.

-Gyatso sufrió mucho no volver a verlas, el amaba a tu madre, su esposa. El se esmero en hacerla feliz, y cuando supo que ella estaba embarazada fue el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-lo sé Aang, pero él no es mi padre…

-a él no le importaba ser o no tu padre biológico, yo no soy su hijo biológico, pero sin embargo para mí es un padre. No sé porque tu madre se fue del templo, no le dio una explicación a Gyatso, solo lepidio el divorcio y se fue sin más. Desde que se fueron el no vio a otra mujer.

Para ese entonces ella estaba llorando y tenía la cabeza escondida en sus piernas.

-¿te puedo decir Lia?- le pregunte dulcemente.

-eso no es una mentira, Lia es mi primer nombre pero desde que nos fuimos del templo empezaron a decirme Udaara, si quieres dime Lia, se siente reconfortante escuchar mi primer nombre, en especial viniendo de vos que sos casi mi hermano.

No entiendes mucho el concepto, no importa que no seas mi hermana real Lia, para mí lo sos. Cuando se fueron vos y Laina, Gyatso intento ser el fuerte, yo las extrañaba demasiado. Nunca te conté la historia de que paso con mis verdaderos padres ¿no?

-no, nunca me la contaste ¿Qué les paso?- ella saco se cabeza de las piernas y me miraba con los ojos cristalinos.

-mis padres se amaban mucho, eso es lo que me dijo Gyatso, pero mi madre tenía una rara enfermedad terminal, mi padre no pudo verla enferma y se fue, dejándola embarazada. Luego yo nací y más o menos un mes después ella murió. Gyatso era amigo de mi madre, no dejo que estuviera en adopción, y ni bien ella murió, el no dudo en tomarme bajo su techo. Le debo todo a él. Laina, era en ese entonces era la novia de Gyatso, antes de que cumpliera un año ellos decidieron casarse. Unos meses después llego la noticia de que vos ibas a nacer, Gyatso no se entero hasta que tuviste seis años de que él no era tu padre biológico, no me importa si él es o no tu padre, pero te puedo jurar que lo sufrió como si en realidad lo fuera.

-yo también los extrañe infinitamente, mi mamá nunca me dijo quien es mi padre real, pero supongo que la verdad es que Gyatso si es mi padre, probablemente ella no quería aceptar algo escondido bajo todo eso. Lo siento mucho Aang, por irme, aunque no fuera mi decisión. Me enliste a los BielyLotas, para ver si algún día llegaba a encontrarte de nuevo. Cuando tenía apenas dos años, te vi en una práctica de aire control, era muy temprano y cuando no te salió un ejercicio te enojaste, muy raro en vos. Cuando te enojaste el fuego de las lámparas a tu alrededor creció repentinamente, luego volvió bajar. Creí que eras el avatar, y eso estuvo mucho tiempo en mis pensamientos. Luego de que nos fuimos, leí que había un chico del templo aire del sur que tuvo sus flechas a una edad extremadamente temprana, me sorprendió mucho, luego leí tu nombre y la sorpresa se me fue, de cierto modo ya lo sabía.

-waw, genial, creo que tuviste razón.

-mmm sí, creo.- dijo ella, intentando la mirada de Aang.

-Lia, ¿Qué te pasa? Te ves inquieta. Una cosa que no cambiaste en tu comportamiento cuando algo te incomoda. Evitas la miraba a los ojos, sacudes la mecha detrás de tu oído y tarareas levemente.

- te odio…- no lo dijo literal, lo dijo como si hubiera sido vencida- odio que sepas tanto de mi aunque no me veas hace diez años, si hay algo que me incomoda, ¿Cómo va a reaccionar Gyatso cuando me vea? ¿Se va a enojar?

-Gyatso va a estar feliz de verte así como lo estoy yo, obviamente le costara un poco al comienzo, pero estoy seguro de que estará muy feliz. Tranquilízate, estará muy orgulloso de verte así de grande y hermosa, además de que seas tan fuerte e inteligente.

Ella se levanto y me abrazo, acepte el abrazo. Era como contenerla, igual que cuando éramos niños, siempre que estaba triste acudía a mí y se quedaba dormida en mis brazos. Siempre me pareció una hermana menor. Y ella me consideraba su héroe personal, creía que no le pasaría nada en mis brazos y que yo la protegía. Era adorable, y la quería demasiado. No es que ahora no la considere mi pequeña hermanita, pero seguramente ella ya no me ve igual que antes. Ella es fuerte, inteligente y seguramente tiene un novio al que considera su héroe, estoy muy feliz de verla.

-¿Quién es tu gran héroe Lia?-le pregunte dulcemente. Ella levanto la cabeza y me miro extrañada.

-¿eh?

-¿no lo recuerdas? Cuando eras pequeña y algo te molestaba acudías a mi, yo te abrazabas y vos decías que era tu hermano mayor, tu héroe personal. Yo sonreía porque vos eras mi hermanita y mi princesa a la cual salvar.- cuando se lo conté ella se rio levemente mientras yo le sonreía- ¿Quién es tu héroe?

-no entiendo a que te refieres, no tengo otro hermano, ninguna figura paterna y…

-¿tienes novio?

-mmm algo así, estoy saliendo con alguien hace casi un mes…

-¿Bodoh?- pregunte casi asegurándolo, ella me miro sorprendida- ¿tengo razón no es así?

-sí, ¿Cómo lo sabes?- me pregunto, su mirada estaba fija en mi y tenía los ojos entrecerrados, como queriendo adivinar mis pensamientos.

-el te mira como yo miro a Katara, se nota que te quiere mucho, cuando yo te reconocí, y vos quedaste algo deprimida, el te miro preocupado. Katara reacciono igual que Bodoh, así reaccionaria yo si Katara estuviera deprimida, intentaría animarla aun sabiendo que su depresión no me incumbe. Se nota que te quiere. Ahora, bajemos antes de que se depriman ellos ¿no?

-sí, bajemos.- me dijo ella simplemente. Yo me pare y estaba por salir justo cuando ella me agarro del brazo y me dio vuelta.- gracias, no puedo creer que sigues siendo igual.

Bajamos y cuando nos vieron, Katara y Bodoh se pararon, sonriendo levemente y preguntándose que se supone que pasaría por nuestras mentes.

**O-O**

**Pasadas unas pocas horas…**

Ya es hora del almuerzo, Nomori, Katara, Suki y Udaara están preparando la cena.

Esta casa creo que es de Bodoh, además el sueño cumplido de Sokka, videojuegos y comida… en este momento Sokka y Bodoh están jugando.

Toph esta acostada en el suelo controlando unas pequeñas piedritas mientras levitan en su cabeza, además está jugando con su brazalete espacial. Luah esta tirada a un lado de Toph, hace pequeños aros de fuego y los controla con las manos.

Zuko y Yukho están hablando de todo tipo de cosas, yo estoy al lado de ellos pero no los estoy escuchando. Estoy simplemente en mi mundo, pensando en que encontré a mi "hermana", que dentro de poco va a llegar Gyatso, que Katara y mis amigos están a salvo. Y por ultimo ¿Qué pasara con esas personas que me odian?

"Din-don"… alguien toca la puerta… espero que sea Gyatso. Me levante para abrir la puerta y me encuentro a un hombre, calvo, altura mediana, ropa anaranjada, barba canosa, sonrisa sincera, y ojos vivos y felices… no puede ser nadie más que Gyatso.

-¡Gyatso!- grite emocionado, toda la casa me escucho, de seguro hasta los vecinos escucharon. Toph y Luah se sentaron, como las había desconcentrado me miraban como queriendo matarme. Sokka y Bodoh pausaron su juego, saludaron con la mano y siguieron. Zuko y Yukho hicieron lo mismo, solo que por lo menos se pararon y de la cocina salió Katara con una bandeja en las manos, dejo la bandeja en la mesa y se saco los guantes de cocina sonrió levemente y fue a saludar a Gyatso con un abrazo.

-hola Katara, ¿Cómo están? ¿No les paso nada?- pregunto algo preocupado.

-además de que nos capturaron, por poco morimos de hambre y sed… no, no nos paso nada- dijo Sokka sarcástico- hola, soy el cuñado de Aang- dijo guiñándome un ojo, Katara le pego, Gyatso se rio y yo me sonroje- estamos todos bien, pero nos falta recuperarnos de unas pocas heridas y moretones. Fuera de eso todos estamos más que bien.

-Gyatso, te presento a todos los que se encuentran acá, a Zuko, Katara, Toph Sokka Katara y Suki los conoces, y supongo que a Iroh también. Los demás son, Yukho, que fue en busca de Toph. Bodoh, que busco a Zuko, Nomori, que me fue a buscar a mí. Luah, que fue a buscar a Katara, y por ultimo Udaara que fue quien salvo a Sokka.- la última persona que presente me trajo dudas, o sabia porque nombre decirle. Si Udaara o Lia.

Todos los desconocidos salieron a saludar, presentándose a pesar de que yo hubiera dicho sus nombres. Solo faltaba que saliera Udaara, estaba en la cocina y solo miraba levemente, por la puerta, Gyatso no la veía, y supongo que le parecería extraño que no saliera a saludarlo, no parecía importarle mucho, el no era de los que se quejan, además porque tenía que importarle a él… ah, ya lo recordé, es su hija perdida.

Salí de la sala y me fui a la cocina que es conde se encontraba Udaara.

-no puedo Aang, no puedo verlo, se que él nunca se enoja, pero siento que simplemente no querrá ni verme.- ella estaba nerviosa. Movía sus dedos de forma extraña y hacia pequeñas ráfagas que volaban por la cocina.

-no puedes quedarte toda la tarde en la cocina, tarde o temprano lo tienes que afrontar. Además, el estará más que feliz de verte, asegúrate de eso, yo lo sé y vos tendrías que saberlo igual que yo.

En ese momento yo estaba saliendo de la cocina, aun viéndola y alentándola con la mirada a que saliera de la cocina. Ella me siguió con pasos inseguros.

Cuando Salí de la cocina vi a Gyatso sonriendo mientras hablaba con Iroh. Cuando salí con Udaara Gyatso nos vio, primero me vio a mí sonriendo, después vio a Udaara, se dispuso a ir a saludarla como a todos.

-hola soy Gyatso, el mentor de Aang. Un gusto conocerte- dijo él, no la había visto mucho hasta ahora así que era completamente seguro que no la reconocería.

-soy Udaara- dijo insegura, luego de decirlo me miro a mi- Aang, enserio, no puedo.

Luego de decir eso se fue corriendo a su habitación.

-¿hice algo?- pregunto Gyatso algo sorprendido.

-no, no hiciste nada. Ella tiene ciertas cosas que hablar. Te darás cuenta cuando la mires a los ojos.- dije yo seriamente. Luego de decir eso todos me miraron algo raro, nadie dijo nada, literalmente. Nadie hablo por unos cuantos minutos, la primera en romper el silencio fue Katara.

-mmm voy a ver cómo está la comida, creo que ya estará lista. Aang, acompáñame así me ayudas a sacar las cosas.

Ella me tomo del brazo y me llevo a la cocina.

-¿Qué pasa? Se te nota algo mal desde que viste a Udaara.- me dijo mi novia algo preocupada.

-nada, te lo explicare después, es algo relacionado a Gyatso y prefiero que él lo sepa antes que cualquier otro. No te ofendas cariño.

-está bien Aang, no importa, recuerda que cuando quieras puedes contar conmigo- dicho esto me dio un suave beso en los labios y después abrió el horno.- pero lo de la comida era verdad, ayúdame a sacar la comida del horno.

Sacamos todo y lo pusimos en la mesa, estábamos ya poniendo los platos, vasos, cubiertos etc.

-ya falta poco, Gyatso, ¿puedes ir a buscar a Udaara? Dile que ya está la comida y que baje a comer.- enserio que quiero que él se de cuenta de que Udaara n realidad es Lia, Su Lia.

-mmm ok, ¿en donde esta?-me respondió el sorprendido porque de todas las personas del lugar mandara al que ni siquiera conoce la casa

-pasillo arriba, la primera puerta a la derecha- dijo Katara mientras ponía los platos.

POV Udaara-Lia.

Estaba sentada, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y mis piernas dobladas y rodeadas por mis brazos. Miraba a la ventana, el día esta soleado y perfecto para volar. Cuantos recuerdos se me vienen a la cabeza en este momento…

_Flash back _

_-Aang, lo haces muy bien… como si fueras un pájaro._

_-tranquila Lia, tengo un año más que vos, seguramente tu podrás hacerlo el año que viene, o probablemente antes, no te anticipes a tu edad, recién tienes cinco._

_-o perdóname, gran adulto… vos solo tenes seis Aang, además puedes volar desde hace bastante. ¿Te enseño papa? _

_-sí, el es muy buen maestro… tendrías que hacerle caso más seguido. Hoy vuelve de su viaje._

_-¿Cómo dijiste que se llama el lugar al que fue?_

_-se fue a Ba Sing Se, creo que tiene que resolver cosas de adultos- Aang siempre recuerda todo, no sé como lo hace, quiero ser tan buena maestra aire como lo es él, y sorprender a papá._

_-¿me enseñas a volar como vos? Quiero sorprender a papá y que este feliz como cuando volas vos._

_-papá está feliz pos vos Lia, pero si insistís te puedo enseñar.- nunca me decía que no, en lo que podía me consentía _

_-¡sí! Gracias… sos el mejor hermano mayor Aang.- el es MI hermano, no lo comparto._

_Luego de varias horas volando cerca del piso, por fin pude. Me salió, no tan bien como a mi hermano pero pude volar por primera vez._

_Cuando llego papá le mostré como volaba y él me lleno de abrazos y felicitaciones, volé mucho tiempo junto a él y junto a Aang, mamá no siente muchas atracción por que vuele, dice que es peligroso._

_-papi, ¿Cómo hacemos para volar como los pajaritos?_

_-tenemos un espíritu libre, y nos dejamos llevar por el viento, el viento es muy libre, de hecho no podemos controlarlo, somos simples conductores del viento ¿entiendes Lia?_

_-si papi, el viento es libre, como los adultos ¿no?_

_-más que eso… pero parecido mi cielo…_

Toc-toc.

Me dirijo a la puerta, algo perezosa y aun pensando en ese vago recuerdo.

Aang me odia… definitivamente el me odia, no podía mandar a cualquier otra persona, tenía que mandar justo a Gyatso.

-¿Qué sucede Gyatso?- le pregunte lo más amable que pude intentando no mirarlo a los ojos.

-Aang me dijo que estarías acá, y ya está la comida así que me dijo que te llame para ir a comer.

-si está bien. Ya voy, ve abajo si quieres, yo en ahora bajo.- por más que intente no mirarlo los ojos, el abrió los ojos sorprendido y después tomo su expresión relajada.

-espera…- me tomo del brazo, no fuerte ni tirante, dulce y suavemente.- tú… no puedes ser L…

-sí… -dije bajando la cabeza.

-Lia, no puedes ser vos, n...no lo puedo creer.

-perdóname- estaba por decir muchas estupideces y probablemente llorar, pero él me abrazo.

-no tienes que disculparte, no sabes cómo te extrañe, ¿Cómo que te llamas Udaara?

-desde que nos fuimos, mi mamá fue al registro civil y me puso como primer nombre Udaara. Intente escapar tres veces para volver a el templo, pero me atraparon en las tres y me rendí.

Gyatso me seguía abrazando igual que cuando era pequeña, me sentía tan protegida cuando el e rodeaba con sus brazos.

-bueno, creo que tenemos que ir a comer o sino vendrán a buscarnos ¿no?- me sonreía como lo recordaba, afable y tiernamente, sus ojos grises que resplandecían siempre de alegría. Era increíble que ese hombre nunca estuviera triste.

-sí.- Gyatso estaba saliendo y lo interrumpí- Oye Gyatso… te extrañe mucho.

El sonrió y luego bajamos. Cuando llegamos al comedor Aang nos miraba a ambos y bajo la cabeza sonriendo, como si el hubiera visto que pasaba. Los demás nos miraban extrañados.

**-o-**

POV Aang

Luego se comer todos nos levantamos y fuimos al living. Se sentaron Iroh, Gyatso Nomori y Suki en los sillones y los demás nos tiraron al piso con almohadones.

Katara y yo nos encontrábamos abrazados y tomados de las manos, Udaara estaba sentada en el piso a un lado de Gyatso y jugueteando con las manos de Bodoh que eran más grandes que las suyas. Sokka estaba sentado en posición de loto y arriba de él estaba Toph con las piernas extendidas, las manos de Sokka se cruzaban por encima de Toph y ella palpaba cada detalle de las manos de su novio como si ahí se encontrara uno de los grandes secretos del universo. Yukho y Luah estaban uno al lado del otro y se dirigían una ocasional mirada, ellos eran mejores amigos a pesar de ser contrarios naturales.

-tenemos que hacer algo, y ya.- dijo Sokka algo cansado por tantas emociones juntas, el hecho de no tener ni la más remota idea de si Hakoda o Kya estaban bien, si también los habían atacado para llegar a ellos.

-Sokka, eso lo sabemos pero antes tenemos que pensar, ellos ya tienen planes y tenemos la mala suerte de no saber cuáles son, pero no podemos esperar a que ellos ataquen nuevamente. Eso es obvio, solo te suplico y les suplico que no hagan estupideces.- Iroh hablaba sabiamente y todos sabíamos que él tenía razón.

-eso lo sabemos todos Iroh, pero tal y como dijo usted, no vamos a esperar sentados ot…

Simplemente las palabras no se cumplieron, ellos estaban sentados y ¡adivinen!... los estaban atacando.

-¡corran todos!-grite yo no podía esperar a que hirieran de nuevo a mis amigos. Pero como siempre: ellos no me hicieron caso. Estaba yo parado con todos mis amigos a mi lado y los otros cinco chicos estaban detrás de nosotros ya preparados. Gyatso y Iroh se pusieron delante de mi.

-¡salgan todos de acá! ¡nosotros los retendremos pero lo importante es que ustedes se vayan!- Iroh estaba en posición de defensa, resulta que nuestros "invitados" no tocaron la puerta, decidieron hacer una buena entrada y explotaron toda una pared, pero estábamos en una casa de dos pisos, sin esa pared no faltaba mucho para que se callera el segundo piso de la casa.

Toph levanto tres columnas de tierra con las que sostuvo temporalmente la falta de la pared.

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué carajo no tengo dominio de los demás elementos? No puedo ni manejar un poco de agua mucho menos levantar una piedra o controlar una flama.

Entraron los atacantes, eran mas de cincuenta, todos vestidos de negro y con mascaras rojo oscuro con negro. Todos estaban armados con sus elementos y con espadas y todo tipo de armas, tienen desde espadas dobles hasta martillos. Y se nota desde lejos que son bueno en sus dominios, nos vencen en cantidad y claramente llevan la ventaja de la sorpresa.

-¡Nomori! ¡Sokka! ¡Suki! ¡Abran todas las canillas de la casa! ¡Katara Yukho! ¡Cuando haya agua contrólala y congela a todos los no maestros y los maestros fuego y tierra! ¡Toph Bodoh! ¡Hundan a todos los demás no maestros y a todos los maestros agua! ¡Zuko Luah Iroh! ¡Controlen las llamas y no dejen que lleguen a quemar de más! Cuando baje el agua terminara de apagar lo demás pero por ahora hagan eso, después defiendan y ataquen! ¡Udaara! ¡Vos Gyatso y yo alejemos lo que podamos a la gente de la casa!- estaba desesperado, quería que todos salieran corriendo y se pusieran a salvo, pero es claro que eso no pasaría.

El agua ya estaba en todo el piso y Katara estaba congelando a todos los que se le cruzaban en el camino al igual que Toph hundía a todos en el piso. Pero llevábamos mucha desventaja, nosotros no tenemos habilidades de pelea, somos simples adolescentes y aun sabiendo nuestros elementos ellos son mejores. Suki Sokka y Nomori estaban peleando arduamente contra algunos maestros y Yukho acababa de congelar el suelo bajo los maestros tierra lo cual los dejo prácticamente sin poder. Iroh Zuko y Luah estaban apagando todas las llamas de la casa y además estaban evadiendo a todos los maestros fuego, Zuko y Iroh son muy buenos maestros y estaban dando una pelea digna de grabar, pero Luah hacia paredes de fuego que o retrocedías o te quemaban. Bodoh Toph se pararon uno al lado del otro y con golpe a la tierra hicieron un temblor que dejo fuera de juego a algunos hombres, lo negativo es que rompió mas los pilares de la casa que de por si ya estaba consumida en las llamas. Gyatso estaba dando ráfagas que hacían volar a todos y los dejaba fuera de combate por un tiempo pero no demasiado, entre las ráfagas de Gyatso una de las chicas enemigas puso un cuchillo en su cuello. Todos nos habíamos detenido por que en caso contrario lo matarían. Suki observaba desde lejos y estaba estática, pero se puso a correr y saltar por encima de las cabezas de los enemigos y llego por detrás a la chica que amenazada a Gyatso. Tomo la cinta de su vestido y la amordazo. Yo me quede mirándola muy sorprendido, pero no era tiempo de halagos. No ahora.

A casa estaba por colapsar, teníamos que salir se ahí adentro o moriríamos aplastados.

-¡corran! ¡salgamos de acá el techo esta por caer!- dijo Zuko como si leyera mis pensamientos. Todos corrimos hacia la enorme abertura en la pared de la casa. Los últimos que quedábamos éramos Katara y yo, o eso pensaba. Por detrás de mi novia apareció un hombre enmascarado, la tenia amenazada con un cuchillo y yo no podía hacer nada, no me iría pero tampoco podíamos quedarnos a esperar que la casa nos aplaste.

-¿te vas o la mato? Creo que matarla será mas divertido ¿no?- me dijo el asesino en tono burlón.

-si la matas el próximo sos vos ¿entendido?- mi voz salió gruesa y me daba miedo a mi mismo. Katara me miraba asustada y el asesino se tenso.

Pero no nos dieron tiempo de pensar, las columnas colapsaron y el techo cayó de repente, los escombros no los aplastaron, pero estuvieron a poco de caer sobre ellos.

Creo que yo hice algo que nos salvo… no se que, no siento mi cuerpo, puede que salve a Katara y a el otro pero yo estoy muriendo… no, no es eso, no me duele el cuerpo, pero simplemente siento que estoy apartado de mi cuerpo. Es una sensación extraña. Veo mi cuerpo manejando los elementos, veo a Katara aterrada viéndome. Veo al asesino escapando, ella se acerca a mi con lagrimas en sus ojos pero no puedo ir y consolarla, mi cuerpo se eleva al cielo por encima de los escombros. No puedo controlarlo y estoy lleno de preocupación por l que estoy por hacer, es como si viera todo por detrás de un vidrio, no estoy en mi cuerpo, mucho menos en donde estaba antes. Me encuentro en un lugar muy extraño, encima de una montaña y hay una gran construcción que reconozco como parte de la nación del fuego, se me hace tremendamente conocido. Escucho una voz grave, de un hombre, alto de barba blanca y rostro anciano, detrás de él se encuentran otras tres personas dos mujeres y otro hombre, los reconozco a los cuatro, son mis vidas anteriores.

-Aang, debes saber que estas en estado avatar. Un estado de mucho poder- me dijo el anciano.

-pero además de ser tremendamente poderoso eres muy débil Aang- me dijo la chica vestida de verde detrás de él.

-debes controlarlo lo antes posible, porque si te matan en estado avatar nuestro ciclo se romperá Aang.- esta vez quien hablaba era alguien de las tribus agua, llevaba un extraño tapado de animal y una cara con rasgos fuertes.

-todos los avatares dejaremos de existir y no reencarnaremos de nuevo en otra persona- la voz que sonó era tremendamente dulce y vi que quien hablaba era una maestra aire- el avatar dejara de existir y no habrá mas equilibrio…

-controla el estado avatar y trae equilibrio Aang.- Dijeron los cuatro al unisonó y desaparecieron.

* * *

¿y bien? ¿que les parecio? ¿bueno o malo? aca les di la respuesta de quien es Udaara, mas adelante ella va a ser parte prncipal en la historia, quise poner como seria si aang hubiese tenido una hermana, espero les guste la idea.

bueno, espero no tardar mucho en actualizar jejeje, el capitulo 22 esta en marcha pero ni siqueira tiene nombre todavia.

¿me merezco un rewiew?


End file.
